THE NALU CHRONICLES
by Petri808
Summary: A compilation of my NaLu fluffy cutesy one shot stories. Nothing graphic in these. Some are older from when I first started writing till the present time. Other characters will be in these but they center around my favorite couple.
1. Choice

She just came back after 3 years...

And it's not like he's ignoring me but he has been splitting his time between the two of us... like right now he's sitting with her, I see her try to get closer and he moves away.

He still comes over almost every night, his excuse always the same; "your bed is so comfortable." Is that the real reason? I'm so confused. What does it mean?

I was told they were close before she disappeared so of course I shouldn't be mad that he wants to spend time with her right, it's not like he's my boyfriend? Then why am I so sad?

He smiled at me and I smiled back trying to hold back the tears...

~~xx~~

I look over at the blonde sitting at the bar. Her eyes meet mine so I smile; she smiles back but it's not the same, she's hiding something I can tell... Her eyes are not duller. Is she sad?

I look to the girl I'm next to, she seems happy. We were so close before she disappeared and I know she wants to be again; she told me so… and maybe there was a time when I would have blissfully accepted but, I'm not so sure anymore...

So, I look back to the blonde. She is sad, I can see the moisture in her eyes and I'm the cause of it… I just know it. I hate seeing her in pain...

I need to make a choice.

~~xx~~

He keeps looking in her direction. What is he thinking about? He's sitting here with me but he's distant... I can tell.

They told me that for the last 2 years they've been very close, when you saw one the other wasn't far behind.

And I know he still spends his night with her. But is there still... a chance?

~~xx~~

The girl next to me tries to grab my hand but I pull it back. She peers into my eyes searching, and I know she's hoping... wishing...

"I'm sorry Lisanna, but my heart belongs to another now."

She nods her head slowly. I stand up before I see her tears and walk away towards the bar, towards the blonde.

"Natsu?"

I take her hand. Tears trickle down her face as I wipe them away. "Lucy, let's go home..."


	2. The Lion, The Princess, and The Dragon

Daydreaming… _'Those big brown eyes, I can't stop thinking about them lately. And those golden locks framing her face, ugh! Her smooth skin, those long legs, and her tiny waist that I just want to wrap my arms around! Her luscious lips I just wanna kiss! It doesn't help that she's always wearing something that shows a little too much chest, or her skirt is too short. I can't help but get aroused. I'm not the only one; guys are always oogling over her. But it also makes me so jealous! And 'him', Tch, she's always with 'him'. Why?! He's so clueless about how she feels about him, even though I know he secretly loves her, Ahhh, he doesn't deserve her! I know I could be her knight in shining armor, I'd protect her, I'd die for her! Why can't she see that we're perfect for each other! I need to see her, I just want to…. Sigh'_

"Brother are you dreaming about her again? You know it's forbidden to have that kind of relationship with a human, especially your owner."

Startled. "Virgo! How long have you been standing there?" As he pushes his glasses back up, "I know, but I just can't help it. Hundreds of years we've worked with many Celestial Spirit mages and yet I've never fallen like this." _Sigh_ "She's special, we've never had an owner like her, she doesn't treat us like tools; she sees us as equal partners. She's beautiful inside and out, she's smart, goofy and fun to be around, yet still shy and awkward; it's so adorable!" Stammering," I just wanna talk to her, ask her out on a date; a date couldn't hurt right?"

"I care about her a lot too; she's like having a younger sister sometimes." Chiding him, "Well if you do, just don't get your hopes up, you know she loves someone else."

"Yeah, Pinky, I know, but just maybe…." Lost in thoughts of her again.

"Leo just please be careful; with both your hearts."

~~xx~~

[Knock, knock]

 _'_ _Who could that be?'_ The blonde wondered. _'Couldn't be Natsu, he just barges in through the window.'_

She gets up from her desk where she's been working on her novel and opens the front door.

A bit surprised, "Leo! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Lucy, um, can I come in?"

 _'_ _Somethings up, Leo's never this quiet.'_ The blonde ponders, "Sure come in, have a seat," motioning to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I, I just wanted to ask you something."

Lucy sits down next to Leo on the couch facing him but his eyes are looking down at the floor. He's obviously nervous. _'Have I ever seen Leo nervous like this? No he's usually so confident; it's what attracts all the ladies to him. Is something wrong? I hope nothing's wrong'_

Stammering to find the right words, "Lucy I was wondering if you'd…" pause _'Get ahold of yourself, you can do this! Come on Leo, you're a ladies man! But this lady has gotten your tongue all tied.'_ Breathe. Finally he looks into her eyes, "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Jaw drop.

Silence! _'Did he just ask me out, and he sounds serious, not his usual goofy I love you speeches. What do I say, Oh my god, he is cute and all but... Natsu I love Natsu. What do I do?!'_ She continues to stare at him blankly until he finally breaks the silence.

Pushing the glasses up on his nose, "I'm s-sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come, I can see that" Cut off

"No, no Leo I'm sorry, I've never really thought about you that way so you just caught me off guard. I mean you've told me how 'love make us stronger', 'how you looove me', but I just took it as your usual lover boy self and all."

"Yeah, I guess I do tend to come off that way, it's just my nature. But, I really do want to go out on a date with you."

"May I ask why all of a sudden?"

"Ever since you saved my life I've developed well, a, a, crush on you that's slowly been festering." He manages to stammers out. "And I just finally decided to ask the question."

"Oh? Well I guess a simple date couldn't hurt, you are a dear friend of mine and all; but only as friends." She drove home the last point with a stern look.

Fist pumping yelling going on in his head! _'She said yes, She said Yes! Okay calm down, breathe Leo.'_

"Great! Nothing to uncomfortable, how about we just kinda hang out, cruise around town, than end with a nice dinner? My treat!"

"Alright let me go get ready, and Leo, maybe change into something more casual; a suit is a bit much if we're just hanging out."

"Done, I'll be back in about an hour!" and Leo disappears back to the spirit realm. Lucy in the meantime walks to her bedroom to decide what to wear.

~~xx~~

"You look beautiful as always!" Leo gushes as he beholds his love. But secretly he's saddened, _'She's not wearing her usual 'revealing' outfits'._

Lucy had decided on a 'V' neckline, light shift style dress that came down almost to her knees and showing only a small portion of her chest. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a couple of loose bangs that framed her face. Flats instead of heels that still matched the dress finished the look. _'I hope this is not to showy, I don't want Leo to get the wrong impression. It's just a date with a friend and nothing more.'_

Sucking up his pride, Leo stands with his chest out and head held high, "Well, shall we get going m'lady?" Holding his arm out to her.

Hooking her arm around his, she replies, "Lets" and they set off on their date.

Meanwhile at Fairytal…

"Mira, have you seen Lucy?" A certain pink haired mage asks the bartender.

"Good morning Natsu, no I haven't seen her come in today, maybe check her apartment."

"Good idea." and he rushes out the door. Smiling at the thought of seeing his best friend, Natsu races towards the canal.

As Natsu nears Lucy's apartment he sees two figures walking out with their arms entwined. He stops and hides behind a corner watching in disbelief. _'What the hell is going on?!'_ He begins to seethe to himself. _'Why is Leo holding my girls arm like that!'_ His fists begin to ball up at his sides resisting the urge to run up and just knock Leo out. _'My girl… okay yeah so I haven't admitted it to her yet But I'm still working up to it. Guh, I'm gonna follow them and so help me if he does Anything!'_

Unaware that they are being followed, Lucy and Leo walk towards the shopping area in town.

"Ooh let's go in here!" Lucy drags Leo into a clothing store. Looking around, posing, then trying on different outfits, she asks for his opinion about this outfit or that one. He offers his opinions, happy that she seems to be back to her normal self. _'This might just work'_ he smirks.

She comes back out of the dressing room with another outfit, posing for Leo she asks, "Do you think Natsu will like this one? I think he will; it even has flames on the bottom of the skirt!" Giggling.

 _Gasp, 'She didn't just ask me that! Aww and I thought this was going well!'_ But not wanting to upset her he simply nods his head and smiles.

Grinning, she rushes back into the dressing room to change before heading to the cash register.

The day continues on as the pair just cruises Magnolia. Putting the incident in the clothing store out of his mind Leo feels happy, just being with his love. That is until the next store comes into view, a little curio shop.

"Let's go inside! They may have cute trinkets or something!" She squeals as she runs in.

They part ways in the store. After about 15 minutes looking around Lucy sees something sparkle in the glass case. Her eyes light up as she finds two silver necklaces, one holding a key, the other a heart that the key fits into. A couples set. Pondering a moment, _'I wonder if Natsu would wear it?'_ She calls the clerk over and asks to see the set.

"Miss, here you go." Handing over the set.

Lucy holds the pendants in her hand.

"I'll take this sir."

"Fine choice miss." And proceeds to ring up the purchase.

What she didn't notice was Leo saw what she was buying. _'She's still only thinking of him! Ugh my charms are not working on her, I need to try harder!'_

Neither Lucy nor Leo has noticed that Natsu has been following them all day. "I can't believe she's enjoying this. She's with him when she should be with me!" He angrily mumbles under his breath. His heart is aching, when will this day end. _Sigh…_

~~xx~~

After a long day around Magnolia, Leo hears Lucy's stomach grumbling.

"Well I guess we should get some dinner, huh?"

"Yeah" She remarks, I am kinda hungry."

"There's a nice restaurant right near here, let's head over there."

As they start to walk towards the restaurant Leo tries to hold her hand but Lucy resists instead hooks her arm around his. Saddened Leo just smiles and continues walking. But the pink haired boy following them saw it all and thought, _'whew, at least she resisted holding his hand!'_

Finally they reach the restaurant and are seated at a table. Natsu's own stomach starts to growl but he's in no mood to focus on anything else as he continues to watch through the window.

After ordering their food and some wine, Leo asks Lucy if she enjoyed her day.

"Uh huh, it was nice."

"Well, I enjoyed being with you," as he reaches out and grabs her hand.

Natsu sees Leo grab her hand and almost reacts until…

Lucy pulls her hand away from Leo causing him to frown. "I told you I don't see you as more than a friend so please stop trying."

Trying to respect her space he nods and looks away, holding back the tears.

Their meal arrives and they manage to have a light conversation talking about the guild, the spirit realm, how are things going, etc.

Feeling that nothing 'significant' is going to happen, Natsu decides to head to Lucy's apartment. He wants to be waiting when they return.

After about an hour he sees them in the distance; he hides in the alcove. He noticed that they aren't arm in arm like they were before and Lucy has her arms crossed a bit in front of her. A smirk appears on his face, _'I guess Leo's charms aren't working'_.

As Lucy and Leo arrive at the front of her apartment he asks if she'd like him to walk her to her door.

"This is fine, thanks for taking me out to dinner. I did have some fun today." And at that moment Leo pulls her to him and kisses her. Too stunned to react all Lucy can do is stare wide eyed at him until he lets her go.

"Why'd you do that?!" She angrily exclaims! "I told you, you're just a friend to me!"

"But it's only appropriate to end a date with a good-bye kiss. It's just a harmless kiss" As he tries to kiss her again. But this time she reacts.

"Stop, please, I…" and at that moment Natsu can no longer hold back his anger. Flying out from his hiding place he screams and punches Leo knocking him flat to the ground.

"Don't touch her you playboy asshole!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cries out.

"Natsu, where did you come from!" Leo yells from the ground. "Who the hell do you…" and Natsu jumps on him and starts punching him again. Lucy grabs Natsu's arm trying to pull him off.

"Natsu, please stop! It's okay, I'm okay!" She pleads until he finally stops and gets off Leo.

"Leo, I swear you better get out of my face right now. How dare you do that to Lucy, how could you try to force her to kiss you like that!" He screams, still enraged.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her! But why do you care, you're not her boyfriend!"

Shaking from anger and frustration, Natsu finally yells back, "I love her ok, she's everything to me, and ahhh!" So angry at the whole situation, even at Lucy for going out with Leo in the first place, Natsu turns and starts to walk away.

"Natsu, don't go please, please come back!" Cries Lucy as tears start to fall like torrents down her face. She can't believe what is happening, as she puts her face in her hands. Suddenly she hears a calming voice and realizes it's coming from Leo.

"Go after him."

"But he's so mad at me." She sniffles

"Go, you heard him, he loves you, you love him. Tell him before it's too late. I love you too Lucy, but I also just want to see you happy. Now go!" Disappearing back to the Spirit Realm.

~~xx~~

"NATSU! NATSU! Please stop!" Lucy screams as she runs after him. But he doesn't stop, he's lost in his own thoughts to hear her.

 _'_ _I can't believe I said "I Love her", was it true? I do that's why I was so angry with Leo, I was jealous! Damn it. Yeah I know he wouldn't really hurt her, but I just couldn't take it, I couldn't take seeing him kiss her. But how can I face her now. I just beat up one of her spirits and I just admitted my secret to her. Oh man, what am I gonna do…'_

A hand grabs his arm and it breaks through his thoughts. "Natsu stop!" It's Lucy, as she wraps her arms around his waist, crying into his chest.

"Lucy?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Leo asked me out and I agreed as long as it was just as friends. I didn't think he was going to do something like that. Natsu please don't leave me!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry too, I was just so angry when I saw you with him. I couldn't control myself." At that he slumps to his knees and Lucy along with him.

"I-I love you too Natsu."

Natsu's eyes went wide, _'she loves me'_ , Calming down he lifts her chin so he can look in her eyes. "You love me?!"

She nods her head. "Lucy, I Love you too," and kisses her on her lips as they melt into each other's arms. He caresses her back as she runs her fingers through his hair.

Minutes tick on as the new couple make out on the sidewalk. Realizing it's starting to get chilly Natsu stands up, reaches his hand out and helps Lucy to her feet. "Come on lets go back to your apartment where it's warmer."

Lucy hugs onto Natsu, "you're warming me up plenty already." Blushing, he kisses her on her forehead and they begin to walk back to her apartment.

Once inside they sit down on the couch when Lucy remembers her gift. _'This is the best time if any to give it to him.'_ She thinks

"Natsu I got you something today."

"Oh yeah?"

Lucy takes out the box and opens it revealing the necklace and pendants.

"This is for you," handing him the one with a key, "And this one is for me," Showing him the one with the heart. "The key fits into the heart, see?" As she puts them together. "When I saw this I thought it was perfect, because… because you already held the key to my heart."


	3. A Valentine's to Remember

Stretching out her arms, Lucy opens her eyes and yawns, _'_ _Valentine's Day.'_ Rolling over on her side she looks at her desk where a white gift bag sits. _'_ _Today's the day,'_ she remarks to herself, _'_ _I'm going to confess how I feel to him._ ' Sitting up, _'_ _Better get up and get the guild!'_

After brushing her teeth and hair she grabs a lacy pink bra and matching panties. For her outfit, she decides to go with Valentine colors, a short loose red skirt with a white halter top that exposes her mid-section; looking closer you can see a red flame on the bottom edge of the top; and white 3" sandals.

Holding her white gift bag she walks towards the guild hall lost in a few thoughts of her own when half way there she hears someone calling behind her. "Princess! Wait up!"

Turning, "Oh it's you. Hi Leo." She holds the bag behind her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lucy!" He holds out a bouquet of a dozen red roses and grabs her hand.

"Wow, um, Thanks Leo. They're beautiful."

"Only the best for my Princess!" and kisses her hand. She takes the bouquet from him. "Well, I'll see you later Lucy." He waves and runs off. _'_ _Probably to deliver more roses,'_ she chuckles and continues her journey.

~x~

At the entrance to the hall she sees Gray leaning against the wall and waves, "Good Morning Gray."

"Hey Lucy! Just the girl I wanted to see."

"Huh, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. By the way you look beautiful today."

"Um, Thanks Gray."

"Happy Valentine's Day." He hands her a small gift box.

"Gray, you didn't need to."

"I wanted to. Open it please."

Removing the cover her eyes widen. Inside is a blue Jade bracelet. He takes the bracelet out and puts it on her arm. "It looks good on you." He grins.

"G-Gray. Thank you, it's beautiful." She hugs him. He squeezes her tight and holds her like that for longer than an average hug making her a little uncomfortable. "Um, you can let go of me now."

Letting her go, "Oh, sorry." He runs his hands through his hair.

"I better get inside I need to find a vase for these flowers."

"Who gave you that?" His voice somewhat annoyed.

"Leo."

"Friggin' Leo." He mutters under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh, no, here let me get the door for you."

Once inside, Gray is tackled by Juvia. Taking advantage of the opening, Lucy heads for the bar.

"Hi Mira, is there something I can put these flowers in till I go home?"

"Sure Lucy." She walks to the shelf, grabs a vase and hands it to her. "So who gave you those?"

"Leo did on my way here."

Mira eyes the bracelet. "And that?" she points to Lucy's arm

"Oh this was from Gray."

"Gray?!"

"Shhh! Mira don't attract him here. By the way have you seen..."

"Lucy?"

Turning around she sees a blushing Max. "Oh, Hi Max."

Stammering, "Hi Lucy, this is for you." He holds out a heart shaped box of chocolates."

Taking the box, "Aw, that's sweet of you Max," and gives him a peck on the cheek. He faints.

Mira starts giggling, "That was some affect you had on him."

 _Sigh_ , "It's not even noon and already 3 guys have given me a gift. Say, have you seen Natsu?"

"No I haven't seen him today."

"Oh." She pouts. "Thanks." Taking her flowers she sits at a table with Levy and Cana, holding her bag on her lap.

"Damn girl, who gave you those!" slurs Cana

"Leo."

Levy, "And I heard, Gray gave you a bracelet, and Max gave you chocolates. You are making out today."

"Yeah." Lucy sighs… _'_ _but they're not the ones I'm hoping to see.'_

All around them others are handing out Valentines gifts. Gajeel gave Levy flowers, candy, and a new book. Baccus dropped by and gave Cana a bottle of premium quality Junmai Daiginjo Nihonshu (Sake). Lyon showed up with a bouquet of blue roses and a diamond pendant necklace for Juvia sparking a fight with Gray. Jellal gave Erza strawberry cake and a red dagger that matches her hair color. Laxus gave Mira flowers, and is taking her out to dinner later. Reedus gave Lucy a picture he painted for her of the Drago constellation she loves; a couple others gave her candies or chocolates. Evan Happy gave her a fish that she pretended to be happy to receive. But by 4pm Natsu was still nowhere in sight.

She returns the vase to the bar and bidding her friend's good bye she walks out of the guild with her gifts. Still holding the white bag and feeling sad she doesn't pay attention when she opens the door and bumps into someone dropping a couple of her gifts. Reaching down for them she stammers, "S-sorry, I wasn't paying atten…"

"Lucy."

Looking up, "Oh hey Rogue, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"M-me?"

He hands her a gift bag and a bouquet of pink & white roses, "Happy Valentine's Day Lucy."

She opens the bag and pulls out a new journal.

"I know you like to write so I thought you might like that."

"Thank you Rogue, this was really nice of you."

Blushing a little, "You're welcome Lucy."

 _'_ _Damn he's blushing too!'_ "Um, sorry but I need to get going, but thank you for stopping by. You should go inside and say hi to everyone." And she rushes off leaving him hanging. Once she's out of sight of the guild she slows her pace and becomes lost again in her own thoughts.

 _'_ _Where is Natsu, I hope he's not with someone else…_ _No, I don't think that's it._ _He probably doesn't even know what day it is._ _And what's with all these gifts?!_ _I can't believe all these guys have crushes on me and the One guy I have a crush on is nowhere to be found!'_ _Sigh_. _'_ _At least I'm less than a block from home, I'm gonna soak in the...'_

"Blondie! Wait up."

"Sting?" she turns. _'_ _ugh not another one!'_ "Uh, Hi Sting, what are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

"Sting, it's not…"

"Blondie just close your eyes."

"Ugh, Alright." Closing her eyes, she can feel him reaching around her, his face is close to hers; she can feel his breath on her neck. She gulps thinking _'_ _Oh God he's gonna…'_

"Okay you can open them. Happy Valentine's Day!"

She looks down at her chest and sees a heart shaped Moonstone pendant on a silver chain around her neck.

"Um, Thank you Sting." She smiles to be nice. "It's pretty."

He grabs her around the waist and pulls him to her, "But not as pretty as you." He croons. "Nothing compares to your beauty." Staring into her eyes, he lowers his head.

"What are you doing!" she squeals

Grinning, "Stealing a Valentine's kiss."

She tries to push him away but he's stronger than her. Raising her voice, "Sting, Please don't."

"Come on Blondie, one kiss won't hurt." He pouts.

"No, let me go!" She screams but he only grips her waist tighter.

"Not until you kiss me!"

"Let her go!"

"Natsu!" she cries out

"Ugh," Sting rolls his eyes, "back off Pinky! We're in the middle of something here."

"Yeah, and she's not having it so let Lucy go or else."

"Or else what?!"

Natsu lights up a hand and punches Sting hard in the face. He let's go of Lucy who almost falls backwards but Natsu catches her.

"Salamander!" Sting takes a swing but Natsu uppercuts him in the gut.

"Just get out of here Sting; she's not interested in you."

Getting off the ground, "Damn it! You win this time Pinky!" and storms off.

"Are you okay Luce?"

"Y-yes. I'm so happy to see you Natsu!"

"Let me walk you home." He blushes, "I have a gift for you there."

 _'_ _He's blushing!_ _But Natsu doesn't blush…'_ She follows him the rest of the way.

~x~

When they get to her door, she can smell food. Curiously, she opens the door and walks in.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lucy."

She drops all her gifts on the floor next to her, only the white bag is still hanging on her arm. Her eyes softening and hands flying up to her mouth as she gasps, "Natsu..."

She's in complete shock. Her dining table has been set up with roses, candles, and dinner for two. He takes the bracelet off her arm and the necklace off her neck. "I don't think you need these on right?" She nods. "What's in the bag?"

"Huh? Oh I-It's for you, Happy Valentine's Natsu." She reaches in and pulls out a small ring box and hands it to him. Opening the box he pulls out a red garnet men's ring. "If you look into the stone, you can see the shape of a flame. I've had it enchanted too so that it can handle your fire magic."

"Lucy..." he places it on his left pointer finger.

"I just wanted to get you something special…. Because of how much you mean to me." She looks down.

Lifting her chin, "I Love it, thank you Lucy." He lowers his face to hers; she closes her eyes as their lips meet in a soft kiss.

He releases her lips and takes her hand, "I made dinner; I hope you're hungry."

"Since when do you cook?"

Smiling, "Mira helped me with the recipe. Shrimp Scampi paired with a white wine Chardonnay."

"Smells yummy." She smiles. He seats her at the table and pours her a glass of wine. Taking the seat across from her, they start to eat. "Natsu, there's something I wanted to tell you, later."

"Me too."

After dinner they move to the couch where she tells him about what everyone was doing at the guild that day, who gave who what gifts. He asks her who else gave her gifts. Not wanting to lie to him she tells him about the bracelet, candy, chocolates, flowers, picture, journal, "and you already know about the necklace."

"Seems I've got a lot of competition." He remarks with a grin

"C-competition? And why is that funny?"

"For your heart.. And you know me I don't mind a fight."

"Natsu, um that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about… You have no competition." She murmurs.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because… You've already won my heart."

"Well, that makes what I wanted to ask you a lot easier." He pulls a promise ring out of his pocket. "Lucy will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my, Yes Natsu!" He slips the ring on her left ring finger. She holds it up to look at it.

"And I guess we think alike. It's a pink garnet, you can see the shape of a star inside. It's also enchanted so no magic, not even mine will hurt it." He moves the ring she gave him to his left ring finger.

"It's stunning Natsu! I Love It!" She hugs him tight, he holds her in the embrace.

His voice taking on a huskier vibration, "I Love you Lucy Heartfillia."

"I Love you too Natsu." She giggles, "My Valentines wish came true!"

"One day I hope mine will too." He whispers in her ear.

"Oh, and what's your wish?"

"That someday I'll be calling you Lucy Dragneel"

She pulls back from him and stares into his emerald eyes as tears are forming in hers. "Do you really mean that?"

He nods.

"I think it will come true." She smiles

"How do you know?"

She punches his arm laughing, "Because I've waited 10 years for you to say that to me!"


	4. Catch Me

Rushing up to the table where Levy and his best friend are sitting Natsu startles her with a hug from behind, "Lucy, let's go on a mission!" he sing-songs, "We're running low on food money."

"Aye!" add's Happy

Lucy starts shrieking, "Why are you hugging on me?!"

Levy giggles at the pair. Closing one eye and making a box frame with her thumbs and pointer fingers she holds them up centering the couple in it. "You guys make a cute couple!"

Natsu, "Cute?" He lets the frazzled blonde go. "Why'd you call us cute?"

She chuckles, "So you didn't mind the word couple, just not the word cute?"

"Well that's because we are a couple, there's two of us, isn't that what it means?"

Laughing hysterically, "No Natsu a couple is…"

Lucy cuts her off, "Never mind, never mind. Natsu alright, just go and pick a mission."

Turning back to his friend, he flashes his cheeky grin, "Already got one; it's something about finding a missing ring. And look it pays 300,000 Jewel!" he hands her the flyer all excited.

"Wow, I wonder what kind of ring it could be to garner that much, but look the requestor says it must be a couple, a male and a female who responds."

"Don't know, don't care. We're a male and female so, Let's Go!"

Trying again, Levy opens her mouth to speak but Lucy just covers it. "Don't bother Lev, he doesn't get it."

After the pair leaves the guild hall Mira walks up to where Levy is still sitting. "Well he took the bait," Levy snickers.

"Yup." A smiling Mira replies. "I hope the ring calls to her."

"Yeah, those two need a push…"

~~xx~~

After two miserable hours on the train, the trio arrives at their destination. Too sick as usual Natsu can't get off his seat without help. "Ugh, every time I have to carry you off." Lucy sighs. "Happy help me!"

Snickering in his head the blue exceed whines, "My wings are sore today, he'd much rather you carry him."

"You little traitor!" As she struggles under Natsu's weight.

After stumbling out of the train she props him on a nearby bench to give him some time to recuperate. When he finally comes around Lucy pulls on his arm. "Natsu let's get to the requestors house."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He replies still a little groggy, "You don't need to pull so hard Luce."

Letting his arm go, " _Tch_ , I should make you piggy back me there like I had to, to get you off the train. You're really heavy for me you know!"

"Fine!" He grabs her and throws her over his shoulder, "Big baby!"

"Natsu Put me down!" she beats her fists against his back

"Nope, you wanted to be carried so… be carried." His hand accidentally slips under her skirt when he shifts her body to keep her from falling over.

"Hey! Watch where you put your hands!" she slaps his head

"Then stop squirming!" he repositions her again and keeps his hand on her skirt to keep it from flapping up.

~~x~~

They head to a house on the outskirts of town that is listed on the request. Walking up the path they see a fairly large mansion on a hill, big but old and looking a little worn down. Natsu puts her back down grinning when they reach the porch. She huffs as she smooths her clothes back down and knocks on the door. A butler opens it, "Yes, may we help you?"

Lucy, "Hi, We're the wizards from Fairytail; you put in a request about a lost ring?"

"Oh yes, please follow me, the matriarch is in the parlor." He leads them into a lavish parlor where an old woman sits next to the window.

"Madam, you have guests from Fairytail."

"Ah yes, please come, sit." The butler directs them to a couch near the woman.

"So you've come to help me find my lost ring?"

"Yes ma'am." Natsu declares happily.

"Could you tell us a little about the ring, what does it look like, where you think you lost it?"

"Of course my dear; the ring has a gold band, with a large diamond and two emeralds on either side of the diamond. I believe it fell off somewhere near the forest where I sometimes like to walk, Trevor can direct you to the location."

"Why didn't you look for it yourself?" Natsu asks sounding a little annoyed over such an easy job before getting slapped by Lucy, _'_ _What!'_ he mouths to her

But the woman just laughs; turning to them they can see the answer, "Because I am blind."

"Gomen, gomen!" Lucy starts to bow, "Please excuse my idio, I mean friend here! He tends to speak before thinking."

But the woman just laughs some more. "Child do not worry, it doesn't bother me. I can sense you two are very close no?"

"C-close! We're j-just friends," Lucy stammers

Smiling, "Time will reveal all," and with that she calls the butler back in. "Please take these two to the forest and show them where I think the ring might have fallen." Bowing, he does as he is told.

~x~

"Follow me; it is not far from the mansion. Madam likes to go on walks once a week and normally I am the one who takes her but that day I wasn't able so she went by herself."

Lucy, "But she's blind?"

"Yes, but she wasn't always, that came with age. She has lived in this home and on this land for 70 years, she knows it quite well." Pointing to the edge of the forest, "That is where she believes it happened. Good luck, I hope you find the ring, it means a lot to her."

Thanking him the trio start to look around. "This is impossible, how are we going to find such a small ring in all this grass and bushes?!" Natsu whines.

"Hmm," Lucy taps her chin, "well she probably stayed on this path, I doubt she would have strayed from it, and it couldn't have bounced far. Do you think the ring will still hold her scent on it?"

"I don't know; metal doesn't always hold scent long."

"But the clasps holding the stones may still have skin cells on them,"

"I'll give it a shot." He proceeds to sniff. "Hey I'm actually picking something up," as he drops on all fours. A short distance away he picks something up, "Is this is?"

Handing it to Lucy, "Yeah I believe it is! Good Job Natsu!"

Getting to his feet he brushes off his pants, "Well let's go give it to her and get our reward!"

"Right, let's…" Lucy's words trail off as her eyes glaze over; she appears to be in some sort of trance.

"Lucy, hey Earthland to Lucy." He calls to her and waves his hand in front of her face. No response. "Lucy?" Starting to panic he is physically shaking her, "Lucy, Lucy, What's wrong with you, Talk to Me!" But all she does is gaze forward unresponsive.

"Lushee," Happy begins to cry, "Natsu, What's wrong with Lushee?"

"I-I don't know Happy," as tears of his own build.

Picking her up, Natsu races back to the mansion. He kicks the door open and runs to the parlor. "What's going on!" he demands. "We found the ring and after holding it she went into a trance!" He stands Lucy upright and pulls the ring from her stiff fingers. Handing it to the lady, "Please, tell me what is going on!" salty liquid trickles down his cheeks.

In a calm voice the lady speaks, "Do not worry young man, she waits to be awakened."

"Huh!?" Natsu shouts, "Awakened?!"

"This ring is a magical engagement ring. It was mine, but now it calls to her."

Sobbing, "I-I don't understand!" he wipes at this face.

The woman stands up, makes her way to Natsu and places her hand on his shoulder, "Sit, I will tell you a story and then how to get your girl back." Nodding he helps Lucy into a sitting position on the couch and takes a place right beside her; he grips to her stiff fingers as he listens to the woman's story.

"Many, many years ago, I found this ring in my mother's jewelry box. At the time I was dating a man and was very much in love with him. As I stood admiring the ring something happened, the same thing that happened to your friend here; I fell under a spell. It was my mother who found me like that and I could see and hear everything going on around me but I couldn't do anything about it. I saw her rush out of the room and come back with my boyfriend. She told him the only thing that could bring me out of the trance was my True Love. But it wasn't that simple, it's not like in some fairytale where the Prince kisses the Princess and she magically awakens. There was no specific way to wake me up, something had to happen to do that and she didn't know what. It could be as simple as a kiss or it may even be a life or death situation because both sides have to feel the same way."

At this last sentence Natsu gasps, "L-life or Death!" he stutters, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. "I can't lose her!" He shudders at the mere thought.

"Then you must find a way to break the spell. Come I will let you stay here until you can."

She calls the butler in, "Please take them to one of the guest suites." Nodding, he turns to walk away, "I'll be right back for you, I will prepare a room."

"Do not fret young man. I am sure you will find a way."

"How did you come out of it?"

Smiling, "He proposed to me."

~~x~~

Upstairs in the room, Natsu has laid Lucy down on the bed. Her eyes still frozen open stare up at the ceiling. "Oh Lucy, I promise I'll find a way to bring you back. I-I can't lose you, not before I have a chance to t-tell you…" he sees a single tear fall down her face. Gasping, "Lucy? You can hear me can't you? The lady said you could." Another single tear. He pulls her into his lap and cradles her head against his chest, "Please come back to me…" he whimpers.

Rambling thoughts begin to spill from his lips while a slow trickle of tears slide down along his face. "You can't leave me Luce, I-I can't even imagine what my life would be like if you weren't with me. I mean who else can stop Stripper and me from fighting, without bashing our heads together? Who else knows how to make my favorite foods? _Sigh_ You're the only one who can make me feel better when I'm sad…. Or puts up with my irritating personality… Yeah I admit it, I know I can be a pain at times, and act goofy but it's just to hide my real... Never mind… Please Luce you've got to wake up, Please!" his bawling gets louder. "Ugh, why'd I have to pick this stupid mission!"

Happy has curled up at her feet sobbing quietly to his self, _'_ _Lushee please wake up…'_

Natsu lies down on his side next to her and puts his arm over her waist. He continues to speak softly to her despite his weeping. "I wanna go home… I wanna curl up in your soft bed with you Luce… I just want another chance to peek over your shoulder while you write your stories… Please… I wanna be kicked out when I catch you coming out of the shower, anything, just give me a second chance…" As his eyes grow weary from all the crying he falls into a deep slumber nuzzled up against her.

~~xx~~

"Natsu! Natsu get up," Happy slaps his friend's face, "Lushee is gone!"

Springing up from the bed, "What!" He runs to the window and throws it open sniffing the air.

"I can track her scent, it goes this way!" he points. Hoping onto the window's ledge, "Happy hurry!"

Happy grabs onto Natsu's and flies them out the window. Sniffing the air Natsu directs him which direction to head. They pass through the forest and come out into a clearing where they see Lucy walking towards something. "Oh, my Mavis, Happy, that's a cliff!" Panic his voice escalating. "Hurry up!"

"Aye!" Racing towards her as fast as his wings can take them they get there just as she reaches the edge.

"Lucy stop, Don't do it!" Natsu screams as Happy releases him. She doesn't respond but turns her head and takes a step. "LUCY NOOOO!" and launches himself towards her.

~x~

Held by one arm, "N-Natsu, what is…" Looking down she starts to scream as she realizes she is dangling from a cliff. "Natsu! Natsu!" she sees the swirling dark waves beneath her. And grips for his hands; her finger nails dig into his skin but he doesn't care.

"Don't look down, Luce I've got you, I've got you!"

"NATSU!" she continues to scream absolutely terrified out of her mind, she can't help but keep looking down into the blackness below her.

"Lucy, Lucy look at me, Look at ME!" She looks up at him. "Baby just keep looking into my eyes. I will Not let you go! Do you trust me?!"

She nods, "I-I trust you Natsu." but her eyes still show her fright.

"Okay I'm going to count to 3 and I'm going to pull okay. One. Two. Three!" He yanks as hard as he can, pulling her up and over the edge. The momentum causes them to roll backwards but he wraps his arms around and pulls her head to his chest to protect her from the fall. They finally stop after a few tumbles with her on top of him.

"Natsu you saved me just in time…" she weeps into his chest. "I-I could see and hear everything, the lady telling the story, you in the room. But I-I don't really understand why I was compelled to come to this edge!"

" _Shh_ , Lucy, it's okay, you're back now safe in my arms and that's all that matters." He strokes her hair.

"But why this way, I could have died!" her whole body trembles

"I, I think it's my fault it had to be this extreme."

"You're fault, why would it be your fault?"

Now crying as well, "It's because I was too weak. Even though she told me how to save you, and I knew in my heart I had to confess to you, I-I just couldn't get it out no matter how many times I tried."

"Confess? About what?"

"Lucy, if I had just told you I love you, maybe it would have brought you out of the trance sooner! So it's my fault this happened…"

 _'_ _Because both sides have to feel the same way'_ … Shocked Lucy stops crying. She grabs his face and kisses him hastily on the lips. When she releases him, he stares back stupefied, "Then I am just as guilty as you."

"I don't get it."

She smiles, "Since I could hear everything being said, I heard the part of only my True Love can break the spell. But even at that point my heart didn't want to admit my feelings for you. Remember the woman told you _'_ _both sides have to feel the same way.'_ It took being at the edge of life and death to break both our hearts free."

"Lucy…" he whispers caressing her cheek. "I'm so glad I have you back…"

She smiles sweetly at him "You've caught me Natsu."

"And I'm never letting you go again…."


	5. First Move

_'It's been a week since she ran from my home in tears. I didn't understand that day what I had done to make her cry, but now I know, and I hope it's not too late... Sigh, time to go check in at Fairytail.'_

~~xx~~

Last Monday

"Natsu I have a confession that I need to get off my chest."

"What's up Luce?"

Blushing pink, "Natsu I kinda have a crush on you."

He starts laughing, her eyes widen in shock. "Why are you laughing!" She screams!

"Because I think it's funny, you'd wanna crush me."

"I, I can't believe you'd be so cruel!" Tears start streaming down her face as she rushes out his front door sobbing hysterically.

"Lucy wait!" He sprints after her.

"Get away from me Natsu! Leave me alone!"

"But why, I don't understand!"

Without responding when she reaches her apartment she slams the door in his face. Pounding his fists on it he keeps imploring, "Luce, open the door, please tell me why are you so upset?!"

Still sobbing, she mutters, "Natsu, please just go away."

"But..."

"Just go away!"

He hates seeing her cry and not knowing what he did to cause it... he feels a twinge in his heart. "Alright Luce... I'll leave you alone." He walks away with his head hung to Fairytail.

~x~

"Oi Pinky what's wrong with you?" Asks Gray

"I don't know what I did to make Lucy cry."

"You made her cry!" Levy yells at him, "What happened?"

"I don't know! She came to my house and told me she has a crush on me. I started laughing because I didn't know why she'd wanna crush me. That's when she called me cruel and ran out in tears."

"You really are an idiot!"

"Why? I don't get it!"

"She likes you, ya moron! And you laughed at her, no wonder she's upset."

"I better go check on her." Whispers Levy as she walks away.

"Shit! I-I didn't know that's what she meant! How the hell do I fix this?!"

"Sorry man, sounds like she's pretty pissed at you right now."

"Fuck!"

~x~

"Lu-chan, it's me Levy can I come in?"

Lucy opens the door for her and she goes back to her couch hugging Plue.

"Lu, I just ran into Natsu, he didn't understand what you were trying to tell him."

"What's not to understand?"

"It's Natsu we're talking about. He thought you literally wanted to crush him but once we explained it all to him, he's beating himself up over laughing at you."

"Well, let him suffer!"

"Lu, you don't mean that. You guys need to talk it out cause I think he actually likes you too."

"Pun Punn!"

"Damn right I mean it, if he likes me than he needs to figure out how to fix this. And don't be taking her side on this Plue! _Sigh_. But don't help him Levy, let him figure it out by himself. ."

"Pun!"

"No, I'm not going to talk to him right now!"

~x~

Later that same night there's another knock at her door. "Natsu, if that's you I don't wanna..."

"It's just me Lucy."

Opening her door, "Did _'he'_ send you?!"

"No, I swear; he'd probably kill me if he knew. I just came to check on ya."

 _Sigh_ , "Come in Gray. Just don't give me any lectures, I already heard enough from Levy."

He puts his hands up. "Just wanted to give you someone to vent at." She smiles weakly before plopping back on her couch.

"Thanks."

"So, what do you plan to do, hide out here, avoid him at the guild? Eventually you're gonna run into him."

"I know. Look while I'm still upset with him it's not like I don't understand why he did what he did; I know he's a little dense sometimes."

Rolling his eyes, "That's an understatement." He quips, "But the boy does like you too."

 _Sigh_ , "Levy said the same thing. She also said he was beating himself up after you guys explained it to him. But like I told her, if he really cares than it's his turn to fix this."

"You know I don't think he's smart enough to figure it out. He needs help."

"Like what?"

"Make him jealous somehow."

"Are you offering?"

"Oh no, I don't wanna get in the middle cause whoever it is will get their asses handed to them. Natsu will go ballistic."

~~x~~

After leaving the guild hall Natsu walked around for a while. _'I'm so stupid! I hurt my best friend, no worse, the girl I secretly have feelings for. Gah! What can I do to fix this mess?! Sigh, I don't know if can face her. But what if I run into her before I'm ready, what if I screw up again...'_

For the rest of the week, Lucy avoids the guild hall and Natsu. But being left to her own thoughts she's starting to regret her over reaction.

 _'Maybe I should just go talk to him. No, let him figure it out himself. But he is a little slow when it comes to these emotions. Sigh, and I do miss him a lot... No, I can't deal with him just yet. I don't think I'm ready! I mean it really did hurt when he started to laugh...'_

Neither of these star-crossed lovers knew that the other had the same ideas. For the whole week both were absent from the guild.

~~xx~~

On Saturday night Gray and Levy goes to check on Lucy again. "Lu, you know you aren't the only one, he hasn't gone to the guild all week too."

"I found him hiding out at his cottage. He said he's not ready to face you either, that he's trying to figure out how to fix things."

"Lu, come on, you can't stay in here forever. Why don't we meet up on Monday morning at the guild?"

"I'll think about it Lev."

~~xx~~

The following Monday Lucy decides to take her friends advice and show her face at the guild. Taking a deep breath, she walks in. When she looks around the room she notices Levy hasn't arrived yet so she heads to the bar and orders a milkshake.

When she turns around her eyes lock on the boy who just walked in.

With her pain still fresh in her mind her eyes start to water... and he sees it. "Lucy!" he cries out, his eyes also growing moist but she puts her drink back down and rushes out the back.

 _'I can't see him, not yet,'_ she screams in her head. She cuts down a path into the forest. As the tears cloud her vision she runs smack into someone who grabs her arm to keep her from falling.

"Whoa, Blondie where you headin in such a hurry?"

"S-Sting, gomen!" She tries to pull away to leave but he holds on.

"What wrong girlie, what's with the water works?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay, chill! I won't push."

"Can I go now?" She tugs her arm again

He pulls her tight to him, she squirms trying to get away, "What's your hurry? Maybe I can make your pain go away..." He tries to kiss her.

"Stop It Sting! Stop, Please!" She resorts to whimpering.

Breathing in her ear, "Come on, Blondie, we make a perfect couple!" He kisses her neck. She pushes as hard as she can off his chest but it's no use.

Without thinking she starts screaming again, "NATSU!"

"That moron, why would you want him? I bet he's the reason you're in tears right now." He's moved onto her ear lobes.

"He might be a moron but I still love him!" She screams. "NATSU!"

"Love him?!" Sting laughs, "He doesn't..." Someone blasts the back of his head. "Son of A!"

"Get your hands off My Girl!"

"Natsu!"

Punching Sting a second time he finally lets Lucy go and staggers backward.

Placing himself between Lucy and Sting, Natsu crouches down almost animalistic like a tiger waiting to pounce; with narrowed eyes a low growl emanates from within him.

"How dare you touch her like that!"

"Back off shorty, she's not your girl, I can do with her as I please!"

"Yes, she is! And no one's gonna touch her but me!" "Fire Dragons Claw and Wing Attack!" Rushing at Sting he unleashes a torrent of flaming punches and kicks flying Sting backwards.

Staggering back up Sting triggers his Dragon Force but before he can react his eyes grow wide in shock.

Natsu bellows a deep ear-piercing roar. To protect his most precious treasure Natsu's Dragon Force activates. Lucy's jaw drops; he's never been able to activate it at will before. "You'll pay for touching the woman I Love like that! Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Hidden form, Crimson Lotus Flaming Phoenix Blade!"

A barrage of flames strikes Sting as Natsu finishes him off with an uppercut to the stomach.

On his knees, out of breath, and in a lot of pain, "You can have her Salamander, she ain't worth it!" Sting stumbles to his feet and cuts into the forest disappearing.

Standing straight and panting, his Dragon Force dissipates. Natsu runs his hand through his hair, "Are you okay Lucy?"

"Natsu!" She rushes over and throws herself into his chest, he sighs, gladly accepting her embrace. Through more tears she rambles, "I, I thought he was gonna ra..." burying her face into his chest at the thought.

"Shh, you're okay now." He strokes the back of her head. "I'm here, he's not going to hurt you anymore."

Heaving through her sobs, "Natsu, I-I'm s-sor-ry for ov-ver re-act-ting..."

"No Luce, don't apologize; it's all my fault. I shouldn't have laughed, I should have figured out what you were trying to tell me."

Her heaving starts to slow but she keeps her face buried. "I didn't have to be such a bitch about it, I should have listened to Levy and Gray and just talked to you."

"You talked to Gray about this too?!"

"After you told them what happened they just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Great, I'm not gonna hear the end of this."

"I told them not to say anything and to not help you figure out how to fix what happened. I wanted you to figure it out by yourself."

"I know Luce. I've thought about this all week and I should have made the first move not you; I mean I am the guy, right?"

She raises her head to look at his face. There's a twinkle in his dark eyes and a blush on his cheeks. His bright, sweet smile makes her blush too. "First move?" she questions.

He nods, "First move." Leaning down he kisses her softly. "So, you love me huh? Even if I'm an idiot sometimes."

She nods, "But you're my idiot." She smiles, "and I'll take you just as you are."

He squeezes her waist and holds her lips in a long -held kiss….

~x~

"Natsu?" She whispers

"Yes Luce?"

"How'd you activate Dragon Force? I've never seen you do it without ethernano."

"I don't know. All I was thinking about was you and what he did to you...And... to protect you."

"You told him I was the woman you love..."

She smiles, "That's because you are."

"Natsu?"

"Yes Luce?"

"That was a good first move..."


	6. Happy Anniversary

It's just another day at the guild but someone's missing. Lucy walks over to the bar where Mira is tending, "Hey Mira."

"Hi Lucy, how's everything going?"

"Have you seen Natsu? I haven't seen him all week and that's unusual."

"He and Happy went on a Mission."

"Eh, and he didn't invite me!" Lucy sighs and pouts. "Some teammate he is."

"You two are really close huh? Are you secretly dating?" Mira point blank asks

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Lucy quips

"It's pretty obvious how you guys feel about each other. There's the looks you guys give one another, the little flirtatious touching here and there, even when you guys are arguing, in the end you're actually quite considerate of each other. Anyways, they should be back soon. He mentioned he needed the money for something special."

"I didn't realize it was that obvious I had a crush on him," she murmured. "So, something special huh, I wonder what that could be. Oh well," _sigh,_ "I guess I'll just head home for now and wait till he gets back. Thanks Mira!"

"You're welcome!" She waves as Lucy heads out.

 _'_ _I wonder what Natsu needs the money for'_ Lucy ponders to herself. _'_ _Usually the only things he needs money for is food, and what could be special about that?'_ _Sigh…_

Back at her apartment, Lucy settles at her desk and starts working on her novel. A few hours later when she realizes its getting late she stops to make herself dinner and then decides to soak in the tub.

"Ahh, I love a good soaking, so relaxing," she exclaims out loud. But the thoughts of Natsu and this _'_ _special thing'_ start to bother her again. _'_ _Why should I care so much? What he does is his own business._ _But….. Maybe he's buying a gift for someone._ _Who?_ _Does he have a crush on someone?_ _Is it Erza, no couldn't be Erza._ _Cana, nah they aren't that close._ _Hmm, I have no idea.'_ _Sigh,_ "Girl stop worrying about it!" She scolds herself. Realizing she's been soaking for almost an hour she gets out, _'_ _I don't want to get all wrinkly!'_ she giggles to herself.

After drying herself and wrapping a towel around her body she heads out of the bathroom and throws on some PJ's. Bedtime, she yawns and melts into her comfortable bed. Within minutes she's out cold.

The next morning, the sun is just starting to peek over the horizon, Lucy is beginning to stir. Freeze, _'_ _someone's in my bed!'_ Turning over, _'_ _it's just him'_. "Natsu." She pushes on him, "You're in my bed again!" She whines.

"Huh, Oh good morning Lucy." He flashes his big smile

"Where have you been all week! I've been lonely without you around." She continues to whine.

"Lonely?" He asks raising an eyebrow

"Um, well err, I mean bored." She exclaims! "Don't change the subject! That doesn't explain why you're in my bed again."

"Oh," running his hand though his hair, "I got in late last night and I wanted to talk to you but you were already asleep so I figured I'd stay here and wait till you woke up."

Lucy sits up, "What so important you needed to tell me?"

Natsu, props his head up with his hand, "Happy Anniversary Lucy!" He smiles producing a small box from his pocket handing it to her.

"Natsu?" she smiles in shock as she takes the box from him. Now he sits up too. Opening the box her eyes get huge. "Natsu!" Inside is a gold ring. In the center sits a princess cut ½ carat diamond flanked by two red rubies, the rest of the band covered in smaller diamonds. "What anniversary did you say?" She stutters.

"It's our two-year anniversary of meeting each other." He replies as he reaches and takes the ring from the box.

"But Natsu this ring is a..." she pauses her thoughts not believing what she's thinking

"There's more."

"M-more?" She continues to stammer.

Natsu climbs off the bed. Lucy turns to face him, her legs hanging off the edge. He kneels before her, her eyes widen and mouth starts to tremble. He takes her left hand in his. "Lucy, I know up until now we've never admitted how we felt to each other, even though it's pretty obvious to everyone around us. (he grins) You have become my best friend, my reason for getting up in the morning, the fire that gives me strength. I realized that I didn't want to give anyone the opportunity to take you from me so, Lucy will you be mine?"

"Oh my God, Natsu!" She cries tears of joy. "Yes, I want to be yours forever!" He places the ring on her ring finger then sits on the bed beside her. In her excitement she grabs his face and kisses him on the lips startling him.

"I like this side of you!" He grins, "I think it's the first time I snuck in to your apartment and didn't get yelled at!" (Laughing)

She punches his arm, "Way to ruin the moment flame-brain!" She giggles

"Yeah, well now you're stuck with this flame-brain!" he quips back as he pulls her into another kiss.

"I wouldn't have you any other way!" she smiles


	7. Heartstrings

It's been a week now since Lucy, daughter of Jude & Layla Heartfillia, and heir to the estate has gone missing. Her father seeks out Fiore's #1 Wizard guild to find and bring her home.

A flyer is hand delivered to Makarov of Fairytail:

Requesting service from the Strongest mages of Fairytail to find and rescue Lucy Heartfillia, believed to have been kidnapped by the guild Dark Song for ransom.

Small black and white photo attached

Reward for her safe return- 1,000,000 Jewel

Requestor- Jude Hearfillia

~~xx~~

"Team Natsu please come to my office."

Natsu, "Gramps, what's up?"

"I'm sending you on a mission." He hands Erza the flyer.

Reading it over Erza passes it along to Gray next. "Seems pretty straight forward to me."

Natsu reads the flyer over Gray's shoulder, "Whoa! 1 million Jewel!"

Gray, "Yeah and I heard this Lucy chick is pretty too, sounds like fun."

Erza, "Keep it in your pants. We're just to rescue the girl and get her safely back to her father."

Natsu looks confused, "Keep what in our pants?" Gray slaps the front of his loose trousers barely missing the family jewels. "Prick you almost hit…"

"Exactly, that's what she's talking about."

"Oh, _tch_ , should have just said so!"

Erza, "Are you two done?" she glares at them. They both look away.

Makarov, "Dark Song is not a high level dark guild; this should be a fairly easy mission for you."

Natsu, "Well why are we still standing here, I'm all fired up!"

~~xx~~

First thing the next morning…

Green in the face, "Ugh, why do we have to take a train?!" as he dry heaves for the 20th time.

"Come sit by me Natsu." Erza pats the bench next to her.

"No way! You're just gonna (bleh) knock me out!"

Gray, "Fine, sit there and suffer; just shut up about it."

Natsu, "Screw you Popsicle. Put your clothes back on before I really do hurl!"

~x~

While the trio makes there way, in the small village of Kagetsu, Lucy Heartfillia sits locked in a room at the Dark Song's headquarters. Her keys had been taken from her rendering her powerless to fight back. In the frame of the doorway stands the guilds master, Karasu.

"You were supposed to help me escape my father not kidnap me for a random!" She screams through her tears.

"Well m'lady that was before we knew you were the daughter of the Hearfillia's. You're worth a lot more money than what you paid us to help you and I intend to keep you hostage until your father gives me what I've asked for."

Switching to a whimper, "Please just let me go. He'll never pay you anything for me…"

" _Tch_ , we'll see about that." He closes the door leaving the dejected girl sobbing on her cot. She pulls her knees to her chest and hangs her head.

"Someone please help me…"

~x~

"Oi, we're here!" Gray punches Natsu's shoulder. He and Erza drag him off the train. Laying him down on the solid ground they give him a few minutes to recover.

"Come on already Pinky, let's go!"

"Shut up, Ice Queen! The world's still spinning!"

Erza, "The Dark Song's hideout is not far from here. We can get there and get out quick and make a fast million Jewel."

"Urggh.." Natsu staggers to his feet. "Alright, alright let's go…"

~xx~

Curled up on her bed, Lucy hears a loud explosion that rocks the building. She sit up, _'What was that?'_ Shouts ring out from panicked mages. "Master Karasu its Fairytail! They've been sent to rescue the girl!"

"Well Stop Them! He shouts.

"B-but it's Salamander and Titania!"

 _'Salamander?!'_ Lucy ponders. She pictures the cute pink haired boy she saw in her Sorcerer's Weekly magazines. _'Could it really be him?'_

Karasu,"I don't care who it is, keep them away from the girl!"

She rushes to her door and puts her ear to it.

More explosions shake her room and they're getting closer followed by some gurgling screams. She hears a commotion down the hall when finally a woman's voice. Erza grabs one of the stunned bad men by the neck, "Where is Ms. Heartfillia?"

"We don't know who you're talking about!"

Natsu, "Don't give us bullshit! We know you kidnapped her so where are you hiding her?"

"I'm telling y..Ahhhh!" Natsu punches him with a flaming hand.

"HELP! Some One Help Me Please!" Lucy screams from her cell.

Gray- "So you don't know where she is huh?" he grips the shirt of another bad guy.

Natsu- "Then where are those cries coming from?!"

Erza- "Eh, pay attention you two; incoming!" More bad guys run out in front of them.

" _Tch_ , they ain't nothing, we'll take care of these fools, Erza you go find the guild master." She nods and heads off to find Karasu. "Ice-make Ice-bringer!"

"Stop hogging all the fun! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Lucy hears more screams and keeps banging on her door. "I'm in here!"

Gray- "Natsu, can you hear where those cries are coming from?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'll take out the remaining losers, you find the girl."

"That's no fun!"

"Just go you idiot!"

"Please is anyone out there?!" Lucy's hands are getting sore and tired. The sounds of fighting are getting closer but diminishing in intensity until finally she hears someone.

"Stand back from the door!" She feels a massive amount of heat and backs away, watching in amazement as the lock begins to melt. With a loud bang the door swings open.

Standing before her is a pink haired boy with a huge grin on his face; a grin that quickly melts away into wonderment as they stare at each other. _'She is so beautiful…'_ he thinks to himself. His heart starts to quicken, thumping like a beat of a song, pink flushes on his cheeks.

 _'He's even cuter in person!'_ she thinks dreamily to herself…

"Are you Lucy?"

Snapping out of her daydreams, "Oh yes, that's me," she stammers. "A-are you Salamander?"

He runs his hand through his hair as a nervous twitch, "Yeah, names Natsu." She starts to blush all rosy as she watches the muscles in his arm flex. Walking up to her he takes her by the hand, "Come on Luce we're here to rescue you."

Pulling her behind him they head towards the front of the building. As they pass Karasu's office she tugs him to a stop. "Wait my keys, they're in there." She pulls him into the room. Looking around she spots them on a desk and grabs them. "Okay now we can go."

"You're a Celestial Wizard?"

She smiles sweetly at him, "Yeah, just like my mom was. _'Wow… Her smile is just, is just…'_ "Are we going?" She pulls him from his thoughts.

"Huh, oh right, yeah let's get out of here." They make it out with Erza and Gray right behind them. Smoke is starting to billow out from the building.

Gray, "Did you find Karasu?"

Erza, "No, slippery bastard must have snuck out the back." Now turning to Lucy, "You're safe now Ms. Heartfillia."

"Thank you all. Um, are you the one those guys called Titania?"

"My names Erza Scarlet, this here is Gray Fullbuster, and you've already met Natsu Dragneel. Don't worry; we'll get you back home to your dad in no time."

"But I don't want to go home."

Erza, "What do you mean? He said you were kidnapped by Dark Song."

Lucy shakes her head, "Not exactly. I paid them to help me run away from my father, but when they found out who I really was they took me hostage and tried to ransom me for more money."

Erza, "I'm sorry but our job was placed by your father to rescue you and return you home. It is our policy to follow the instructions of the requestor."

Her eyes begin to water ready to spill from their orbits. "I'm Not Going Back to Him; he's just as bad as the kidnappers! The only difference is a gilded cage versus an empty cell; but they're both prisons."

~x~

While Erza and Lucy talk, Natsu who has been quiet up till now just continues to stare at the beautiful blonde. _'Lucy…'_ He's mesmerized by her big brown eyes; but the tears developing in them are pulling at his heart strings.

Gray, "Oi, Earthland to Natsu!"

"What!" he snaps out of his trance.

"If you stare any harder at her you might go blind."

His cheeks turn pink again, "I-I wasn't staring at her!" he stammers

"Uh-huh. I agree; she's beautiful." Gray smirks

"Keep your hands to yourself perve!"

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?"

"I don't k… Just stay away from her!"

"Dude She's out of your league!"

~x~

"I'm really sorry, but it is not our decision to make. We have to follow the job's request." Sobbing loudly by this point, Lucy just hangs her head. "Come." Erza takes her by the arm and starts to lead her away a little roughly. But Natsu walks up and pulls Lucy away into a hug.

"Geez Erza, couldn't you be a little less rough on the girl." Erza raises an eyebrow. "She's been through enough. I'll walk with her for now okay." Changing his tone, "Come on Luce, I'm sure it'll all work out," he speaks softly to her. Lucy sobs into his chest but as he gently rubs her back her heaving body calms. Erza and Gray both look at each other a little surprised, Natsu's never acted like this before.

~~xx~~

They take Lucy to the station. It will be a couple of hours before their train arrives so Erza and Gray leave Lucy with Natsu to get them all some food. To keep her calm while they wait he keeps his arm around her shoulders and lets her rest her head against him.

"Please, don't take me back to my father." She whimpers to Natsu

"I wish I didn't have to, but I can't defy Erza; she's scary."

Sniffling, "I understand. Everyone is afraid of my father too and what he is capable of."

Hugging her tighter he doesn't know what else he could do to help her. "Why don't you just rest for now, okay?"

He hears her sigh and nuzzle her face into his scarf. "It's so soft… and smells good…like you."

"Y-you smell nice too…" he can't see it but she smiles.

~x~

During the train ride, Natsu allows Lucy to sit curled on his lap. She continues to rest her head against his shoulder and clutches to his vest and scarf. He holds her tightly to him and gently rubs her back almost putting her to sleep. At one point he leans his head against hers as he nods off. Surprisingly, being so focused on comforting Lucy, Natsu doesn't experience any motion sickness through the whole trip. Watching the budding relationship in front of her, even Erza feels a twinge in her heart.

~~xx~~

Nearing the mansion, Lucy grips onto his arm and looks up pleading to him with her eyes, _Sigh,_ "I'll take her to the door if that's okay Erza." The red head startles him for a moment when her eyes soften and she nods her head.

When the mansions door opens, Natsu tries to let Lucy go. She slowly releases her grip but trails her hand down his arm, to his hand, and the tips of his fingers before walking in. He stands with his mouth agape as the servant tells him to wait there. But just before the door closes Lucy locks eyes with him and whispers low enough that only a dragon could hear, "Save me…"

A couple of minutes later the servant returns with their reward and the team head back to Fairytail.

~~xx~~

Erza, "Here's the reward Master." The three mages stand in Makarov's office. Natsu has his arms crossed and just stares out the window.

"Good job my brats." Looking towards Natsu, "What's wrong with you boy?" But Natsu doesn't say a word.

Erza, "He hasn't spoken since we left the Heartfillia mansion."

Gray, "Yeah don't mind him, he was just hit by cupid's arrow."

" _Tch_ , just leave me alone."

Gray, _Gasp,_ "Pyro finally spoke!"

Erza whacks Gray upside the back of his head and glares at him to shut up.

~x~

For the rest of the day, Natsu sits at the bar with his head resting on the counter. Picturing her face, he runs her last two words to him through his mind over and over again, _'Save Me…' Sigh 'What should I do?!'_

"Hey boy, come into my office."

Dragging his feet he shambles in and plops on a chair, "What do you want Gramps?" A sullen expression on his face.

"Boy why are you moping around?"

 _Sigh_ , "She was running away from her father… She said he's worse than the kidnappers and we took her back to a gilded cage. I don't even understand what gilded means, but she called a prison."

"And you feel bad about that?"

"Of course! She was crying! You could feel her pain; I could feel her pain…" he mutters. _Sigh._ "She's so beautiful, her big browns eyes are so bright, and her smile just tugged at me… she's a Celestial Wizard too."

"Is that right, it's not a common magic anymore. How do you know this?"

"She told me her mom was one, and I saw her keys, Gramps she had 3 golden ones."

"Hmm, sounds like you've fallen hard for this one." Makarov scratches his chin, "Never thought I'd see that from you."

"What do you mean?"

Makarov starts to laugh. "Natsu, you've never had a crush on a girl before have you?"

"What's a crush?"

"Tell me when you first saw her, how did you feel inside?"

"My heart started to beat really fast, my face got all warm, every time I looked at her I'd start daydreaming, and when Gray called her beautiful I got mad at him…"

"That means you like her, not as a friend but maybe a girlfriend one day kind of like." Natsu processes his words and starts to turn red. "Oh yeah, you like her alright." Makarov chuckles.

"Gramps, she asked me to save her."

"Did she now?" He nods. "Well then what are you still doing here?"

"Huh?!"

"Go save her, she gave you a mission."

"But what about her father? He's powerful, couldn't he, I don't know come after me, after Fairytail?"

"Don't worry about him; let me deal with that when it comes to it. Now get going and bring her here. She can even join our guild and don't worry, I won't tell anyone yet." He winks.

Excited once more, "Thanks Gramps!" Running out of the office, "Happy let's go we have a mission!"

"Aye Sir!"

~~xx~~

It's late in the evening as Lucy sits on her bed forlornly. _'I'm back in this hell hole!'_ she sobs quietly to herself. _'That bastard didn't even say anything when I returned, not a welcome back, thank goodness you're okay, nothing!'_

She hears a light tapping on her balcony door and turns to look. _'Natsu!'_ she screams in her head and rushes over to open the door. As he and Happy land inside her room she whispers, "What are you doing here?!"

Grinning, "We've come to rescue you."

Her eyes light up as she throws herself onto him. His heart starts racing again as he wraps his arms around her and returns the embrace. When she snuggles her face into his scarf it brings a new red hue to his cheeks.

Wiping the last of her tears away, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore," he whispers softly, "Now pack up your belongings and I'll get you out of here." She smiles and nods.

Throwing a few possessions together in a duffle bag and small suitcase, Happy flies them down to the ground then comes back for the couple.

Finally outside, Natsu throws her bag over his shoulder and extends his hand to her, "Come with me to Fairytail!"


	8. My First Christmas

Hanging out at the guild hall, "It's my first Christmas here at Fairytail!" Lucy giddily exclaims to Levy.

"But Lu-chan, you've been with us 3 years already, not counting Tenrou island (7 year gap)."

She pouts. "Yeah, but each year at Christmas time I've been out on some mission with Natsu."

"Oh right, I didn't realize that."

"So, do you guys have any special events or traditions you do here?"

"There are a few things that happen in Magnolia in the week leading up to Christmas."

"Cool, like what?"

"Hmm, well 4 days before Christmas there is a festival held in South Gate Park with music and food, all kinds of booths and vendors where you can buy gifts, things like that and they decorate the trees with lights and ornaments. Oh then at the guild, on Christmas Eve everyone gathers to party and exchange gifts. Mira makes her special Christmas cakes too, those are really yummy."

Dancing around, Lucy is excited, "I can't wait!"

~x~

On the other side of town, Natsu and Happy are at their cottage. "Hey Happy, what should we get Lucy for Christmas?"

"Fish!" Cries Happy

"I don't think she'd like that." Natsu points out

"Then why don't you try asking someone she's close to like Levy?"

Rubbing his chin Natsu replies, "That's a good idea! I bet she's at the hall right now, let's go! I'm hungry anyways."

"Aye! Me too!"

Running down to the hall, Natsu bursts in and scans the room, _'_ _good Lucy's not here'_. He sees Levy sitting reading a book and walks over to her. "Hey Levy, could I ask you something?"

Putting down her book and looking up at him, "Sure what's up Natsu?"

Natsu sits down across from her and leans forward, whispering, "Can you keep a secret?"

"I guess so."

"I don't know what to get Lucy for Christmas, and I figured you guys are close so maybe you could help me."

A little taken aback by the request, she responds with raised eyebrows. "Of course I'll help you Natsu, but you need to answer a question for me first."

"What's the question?"

Levy leans even closer to Natsu and whispers, "Do you have a crush on Lucy?"

He immediately turns red, "What makes you think that?" he asks, almost shouting before catching himself.

"Well do you?" again raising her eyebrows as she says it. "I've known you for how many years Mr. Dragneel and I've never seen you give anyone a Christmas gift before."

"I-I have too!"

"Oh yeah name one?!"

"Happy!"

"He doesn't count, I'm talking about girls, when have you ever given a girl a gift?"

"Okay fine, so I haven't… yet! Are you going to help me?" he's almost pleading with her.

"You haven't answered the question Mr. Dragneel."

Running his hand over his face, "Yes." He whispers so softly she could barely hear him.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She chimes

"Yes!" He finally exclaims! "Happy now?!"

Smirking, Levy replies, "As a matter of fact I am. Okay I'll help you."

"Thank you!" he breathes a sigh of relief, "So where do we start?"

"Well, let me let you in on a little secret," she smirks. "You didn't hear this from me but it could lead you to the perfect gift…" As she speaks Natsu starts to blush, his eyes widen, but a huge smile crosses his face!

~x~

A little later that same day, Gray is having a drink at the bar. He's propped his head up with his left arm staring off into space when Mira comes over to check on him. "Hi Gray, do you need anything else?"

"I'm good for now, thanks Mira." He goes back to space

"Are you sure, you look like somethings bothering you?" She asks again

"Well I'm trying to figure out a gift to give someone at the Christmas Eve party. She likes a lot of things so it shouldn't be this hard to think of something; yet I'm drawing a blank."

"Oh, is this someone you have a crush on?" Mira smirks

"Wh-what, I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to; it's obvious from your reaction."

"So maybe I do have a small crush…"

"Who!" Mira squeals, "Tell me!"

"No way, I don't want to."

"Pleeaassse!"

Scanning the room first, he whispers, "Fine, its Lucy,"

 _'_ _Gasp'_ , whispering back, "Lucy, really? What about that blue haired girl Juvia that's been following you around."

"She's just a friend."

Smiling, Mira replies, "Well, I'm sure you'll think of something Gray."

"Mira you better not tell anyone, seriously!" Gray begs

"I promise." And walks away with a wave of her hand

~x~

Walking along the Canal to her home with Plue trailing behind her, Lucy wonders aloud her Christmas shopping list. "Okay Plue, we'll need to find gifts for all our closest friends! There's Levy, Erza, Cana, Mira, Juvia, Wendy… Come to think about it, I can't afford to get everyone something. Hmm, maybe I'll get a bigger gift for Levy & Cana since they're my closest friends and everyone else I'll just find something small like candies or something. What do you think?"

"Puun!"

"Natsu, what about him?"

"Puun Puun!"

"I don't like him like that; I don't know what you're talking about!" _Lying to herself._

"Pun!"

"I am not lying!" _Sigh._ Oh yes she is, she's had a crush on him ever since they met in Hargeon but she figures he just sees her as friend so why say anything.

"Puun!"

Smiling, "Alright, I'll think about it okay," as she picks him up and carries him the rest of the way to her apartment.

~~xx~~

Early on the morning of the South Gate Park festival, the sun is barely peeking over the horizon, Natsu sneaks into Lucy's apartment. _'_ _She's even beautiful when she's sleeps'_ , he smiles to himself. He decides to surprise her with breakfast and heads to her kitchen so, 20 minutes later, Lucy wakes to the smell of eggs and bacon.

 _'_ _Someone's in my apartment, I bet its Natsu, but cooking?'_ She wonders as she gets out of bed. Walking into the kitchen she sees him placing some bacon on plates already containing eggs. Two glasses of juice are already poured and waiting on a tray. "Aww Natsu, you cooked?" She exclaimed.

Grinning he replies while holding the frying pan, "Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. Sit at the table; I'll bring this out in a minute." Smiling she goes to the table and sits feeling a little giddy.

Placing the plates in front of them, he sits down next to her. "Looks yummy Natsu." She smiles at him and they start to eat.

"How is it?" he asks?

"Wonderful; thank you Natsu!" She gives him a peck on the cheek.

Blushing, "So Lucy, I was wondering, well I wanted to ask you, would... would you like to go with me to the Festival today?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

He grins. "Great, it's going to be a lot of fun! I promise."

Around lunch time, Lucy and Natsu head to South Gate Park. "Wow Natsu there's so many things to look at!" She exclaims. "And Eat!" he adds causing her to laugh. Weaving her arm through his, "well Mr. Dragneel, lets' get started!"

They spend the daytime wandering around. She drags him to all the vendors, looking at this, buying that. He drags her to all the food booths, insisting they must try them all.

Just before night begins to fall she's getting tired. "Natsu, I think I should head home already."

"I promise to take you home soon Luce. Let's stay just a little while longer." He tells her in a sweet voice.

 _'_ _Sigh'_ "Ok, how can I say no when you say it like that." She purrs to him.

Within 10 minutes the whole park lights up.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful!" She cries, hugging onto his arm tighter.

Turning her face to his, "Not as beautiful as you, Luce" he replies causing her to blush. "How about we sit over on the benches and just take this all in?"

Staring into his eyes, she felt like she was under some kind of charm spell. All she could do was nod as he guided her to a bench. He sits her down and wraps his arms around her waist, both just staring at the lights all around them. After a few seconds she finally comes back to her senses. "Natsu?" she says is a soft voice

"Yes, Luce?"

"Why did you say I was beautiful?"

He lowers his head on the side of hers, his mouth close to her ear whispering softly, his breath tickling her ear causing her to moan, "Because I think you are."

Turning to look at him, she reaches her hand up to his face. She caresses his cheek; he wipes the tear that rolled down her face. The lights in the park, no longer of interest to them they spend the next couple of hours in each other's arms.

"Shall I take you home now?" Natsu asks

"Only…" she murmurs, "if you stay with me…"

"If that is your wish." he smiles down at her and takes her hand. They spend the night together, just holding each other until they fall asleep…

~~xx~~

The next couple of days, they barely see each other. Both were busy with getting ready for Christmas. Lucy finished up her shopping and gift wrapping and Natsu helping to get the guild hall ready for the annual Christmas party. But the night before Christmas Eve, Natsu feeling a little lonely, decides to visit Lucy at her apartment. When he gets there he notices all the lights are off so he jumps to the window that she leaves open and crawls in to her bed where she is asleep. Staring down at the blonde, he couldn't help but smile. _'_ _My beautiful Princess.'_ He slowly crawls in under the covers and lies down behind her, putting his arm around her waist. She flinches, then relaxes, but is still asleep. He then shifts over until his chest is flush to her back and buries his face in her hair; _'_ _she smells so good!'_ As his breath hits her neck she moans a little making him blush.

"Natsu?" she murmurs

"It's just me Lucy." He whispers back

"Mmm, you're so warm..." she replies as she relaxes back into him, squeezing the hand he has draped over his waist.

He kisses her forehead, "Good night Luce."

"Good night Natsu." As they both fall in to a sweet, peaceful sleep.

~x~

The next morning, Lucy is the first to stir. Feeling someone behind her she stiffens for a moment before remembering Natsu coming in the night before. _'_ _It's just Natsu'_ she smiles to herself. Natsu feeling her stirring also wakes up and squeezes her waist tighter for a second before releasing her. She turns over to face him.

Staring into his eyes, then running her hand through his messy pink hair she whispers, "Merry Christmas Natsu."

Smiling, he replies, "Merry Christmas Lucy." She smiles back. "Lucy I have a Christmas present for you."

"Aww, you didn't have to..."

Sitting up, he pulls her into a sitting position as well. He places a finger to her lips, "Please let me continue." She nods. "It took me awhile to figure out what to get you. I was so worried because I wanted it to be special. And then I realized; the best, most special thing I could give you was the truth. So that is my gift for you." He takes her hands in his and stares down at them. "I love you Lucy. From the moment we met in Hargeon I felt like there was something special about you. Over time, this feeling grew until it finally hit me, you are my soulmate. _Exhale…_ I was so scared to say anything to you, afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. But a friend of ours recently gave me some advice, stop being afraid and that you deserved to know the truth. So here I am bearing my soul to you now." Still looking down, afraid of what he might see in her eyes he finishes his story. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me, I'll…"

"Natsu, look into my eyes." Still afraid he continues looking down.

She lets his hands go moving them to the sides of his face and forces him to look up at her. Smiling, "Natsu, I wondered when you'd finally get around to telling me."

Tears start to roll from his eyes, "I'm sorry, I should have..."

"Shh," she put her finger to his lips, "Now let me finish." He just nods his head. "Remember the day we met, you were looking for Salamander, and I was under Bora's charm spell?" He nods his head again. "I thought that when you interrupted the scene that was what caused the charm spell to be broken. But, I learned about a year ago that the only person that can break a charm spell that is cast on you Is your true love." His eyes widen. "It validated how I already knew I felt; Natsu, I love you too." Now tears of happiness are running down her face.

As they stare into each other's eyes, unconsciously leaning forward, Lucy decides to break the stalemate. She grabs Natsu's neck pulling him forward pressing her lips into his. They embrace, wrapping their arms around each other tight as the kiss becomes ever more passionate. Stopping to breathe he nibbles her bottom lip causing her lips to part and giving him a chance to slip his tongue in; she reciprocates his kiss. The harder he kisses her, the more enraptured she becomes of his touch. She climbs onto his lap wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands slowly caress her back moving further and further south. Eventually their lips break apart to catch a breath.

Beaming, "This was the best Christmas gift ever!" He moves his hands down below her waist, "You know, you're not wearing any pants." He grins with a sly look in his eye.

Lucy giggles, "You're such a goof!"

"Well, now I'm your goof!" He counters as he kisses her again pulling her down and rolling on top of her before yanking the covers over them.

"Oooh, Natsu" she purrs….

~x~

After lunch, Natsu tells her he needs to go home to get changed for the party. "I'll be right back okay Luce."

"Okay!" Kissing her on the cheek he runs home.

A little over an hour later he gets back to her apartment, "I'm back! Where are you?"

"I'm in the room changing. I have a surprise for you."

"Eh, More surprises?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Just stay in the living room, and no peeking."

"Alright." _'_ _I wonder what the surprise could be?'_ he wonders to himself as he plops onto the couch.

Half an hour later she opens the bedroom door and steps out, Natsu's jaw drops; _'_ _Oh damn, she's gorgeous!'_ is all he could think.

Lucy comes out in a rose red colored floor length dress. In the front the top is a plunging "V" neck style that goes down to just above the navel barely holding in her cleavage. In the back, the straps cross behind her neck leaving her back bare down to her waist. The waist cuts tight inward to show off her hourglass figure. A slit runs up the right side leg till about 6 inches below the hip exposing her long slim legs and almost her... A white see-through scarf is wrapped over her neck and her hand don white gloves. Her hair is curled, half pinned up half left down, with curls also framing her face. But the best feature is the subtle scarlet red, embroidered flames that snake its way from the bottom of the dress all the way up to her neck area.

"Do I look okay?" her cheeks a little pink.

Natsu stares wide-eyed at her, mouth slightly open. "Gorgeous!" is all he can utter.

Blushing harder, "You look very handsome too Natsu." She replies dreamily. Now he blushes. _'_ _Sigh, Natsu looks amazing in a white suit!'_

Coming back to his senses Natsu walks up to her and holds out his arm. "Shall we go, my beautiful Princess?"

Giggle, "Let's my handsome Prince!" Wrapping her arm though his.

As they head towards the guild, "Luce?"

"Yes Natsu."

"Do we have to stay long at the party?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'd rather get you home and back out of that dress…" he smirks

"Mr. Dragneel!" She giggles. "Maybe…" smirking back at him.

"Then let's hurry, the faster we get there, the faster we can leave!" He picks her up bridle style and runs towards the guild, Lucy screaming for him to put her down the whole way.

"You're ruining my hair Natsu!" As they both continue to laugh.

~x~

Just outside the guild doors he finally puts her down. Punching him, she takes out a compact mirror checking her hair and smoothing her dress back down. After putting the mirror away Natsu grabs her waist and pulls her to him. "No matter what, you're the most beautiful girl in my eyes." He whispers. She tilts her head up to look into his eyes; he meets his lips with hers.

"GASP!" They break apart to see Mira standing at the door staring at them. "Finally!" She screams, "I just knew you two would end up together! Come on lets go let everyone know!" She grabs their hands dragging them inside.

"Everyone!" Mira hollers from the door. "I'd like to announce a new couple in Fairytail." Everyone stops and looks. "May I present Natsu & Lucy!" pushing them in front of her. Natsu and Lucy are holding hands, blushing madly.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" A chant begins to ring out around the guild. They both look at each other, then Mira points above their heads. She had pushed them under some mistletoe.

"Well?" Lucy whispers as Natsu grabs her around her waist pulling her tight to him.

"Let's given 'um what they want" he whispers back. He bends her back slightly before leaning down and kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck and prolongs the kiss before finally breaking apart.

Cheers ring out all around the guild as they pull apart. They make their way towards their friends Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Wendy who are already sitting at one of the tables. "Congratulations you two!" their friends tell them. _'_ _Thank you.'_ Natsu mouths to Levy as she mouths back _'_ _You're welcome'_ and smiles.

Near the bar another mage is sitting watching the whole thing unfold, a gift box sitting in front of him. As Mira returns behind the bar she remembers her conversation with him the other day. "Gray, I'm sorry." She utters, trying to give a small smile.

"It's okay Mira; I guess I should have realized; they were so close." He laments. "I guess I'll just be all alone again…" trailing off.

"You know Gray, you're not alone; well you don't have to be." She looks towards a blue haired girl sitting on another table; his eyes following hers. "She loves you, you know."

"I know."

"And I think you guys are perfect for each other, water & ice, different forms yet of the same element; it's the perfect combination!" Her eyes light up as she says that last part.

"I guess I never really thought about it, but maybe you're right." He perks up a little. Trying not to stare he glances at the girl, _'_ _she is actually pretty'_ he thinks to himself. Tonight Juvia was wearing an azure blue colored floor length dress with a strapless sweetheart bust line. A slit ran down the middle of the front stopping just above mid-thigh. He blue hair was in a messy bun style, curly ringlets draping down her back. White snowflake pins also adorn her hair.

"Why don't you at least talk to her?"

"I guess because I think she's too clingy."

"Well, have you ever told her that? Maybe she doesn't realize she's doing it. I mean you know about her history, she was neglected, ignored, no friends growing up. Maybe all she needs is the right person. After the Phantom incident, you helped her make the clouds go away."

"But, I didn't do anything." He glances at the blue haired girl again then back to Mira.

"You showed her kindness in a way she never felt before."

 _'_ _Wow, I really didn't realize I was the one who made that kind of impact on her'_ he sighs, "You're right Mira. I'm going to talk to her." Standing up he takes his gift (after removing the tag) and walks over. Mira smiling as she watches him go. _'_ _I'm such an awesome match maker.'_ she grins.

"What are you smiling about?"

Startled she turns to see Laxus standing next to her. She points at Gray as he walks towards Juvia. "I helped that to happen."

"Playing matchmaker again I see," he raises an eyebrow. "When is it going to be your turn in the couples department?"

"Why do you ask Mr. Laxus?" She purrs

Blushing slightly he responds, "Maybe I need to play matchmaker for you."

"And who are you going to ship me to?"

"Me!" he declares grabbing her waist.

She giggles, "Took you long enough!"

~x~

 _'_ _Why'd I even come tonight?_ _The other girls made me get all dressed up but I don't even have a.."_

"Hi Juvia."

Startled she looks up from her thoughts, "Gray-sama! What are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas." He smiles as he hands her the gift.

"F-for me?" She stammers. "Juvia doesn't understand."

Gray sits down next to her and takes her hand, "Can we talk somewhere?"

Her eyes get wide, _'_ _My Gray-sama wants to talk to me?! Oh my!'_ "Yes, Juvia would like that very much!"

He stands still holding her hand as he pulls her to her feet. They walk upstairs towards the balcony area.

Lucy punches Natsu's arm startling him, "Look!" As the whole table turns to see Gray and Juvia walking towards the staircase that leads upstairs, "He finally made a move!" she giggles.

Squeezing her waist, "Maybe we inspired him," Natsu grins at Lucy making her blush

"You guys are so adorable!" Sighs Levy

"Ah, I bet it was just Mira playing matchmaker, he was just talking to her a minute ago," quips Gajeel

" _Tch_ , you are so lost when it comes to the romance department!" retorts Levy before getting up and walking away from the table. Gajeel quickly gets up and runs after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asks

Laughing, as Lucy places her hand on his cheek, "You can be dense in the romance department too sometimes."

"Huh?"

"They like each other and Levy is waiting for him to make a move too."

Running his hand through his hair, "Oh, oh I get it now!" Wendy and Erza who had been watching all of this silently start to laugh as Natsu smiles one of his huge grins. "Hey, I did good the other day, right?" he counters

"Yes you did," Lucy purrs back kissing his cheek making him blush

~~xx~~

Upstairs, Gray and Juvia walk out to the balcony. The sky is clear, stars twinkling above them. Gray leans on the balcony, nervous. Juvia just stares out over the city. After a few minutes of silence he finally speaks while still staring at the stars. "Juvia, I'd like to start by apologizing. I know you have feelings for me but I just never looked at you in that kind of way; until now."

"Now?" she whispers as she looks at him.

He turns to look at her, "But there is one thing that I need to first be honest about and that's your clinginess."

She turns her head away quickly so he cannot see the tears starting to form, "Juvia is sorry about that, I-I guess I'm not used to having feelings for someone. I'm so scared to lose them that I over do it."

Moving closer now to her, Gray lifts her chin and looks into her eyes, "Let's start over and take things slow." She slowly nods her head. He smiles back at her. A second passes as he slowly lowers his head, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes widen then slowly close as she melts into it, he places his arms around her waist; she puts hers around his neck.

As they release from their embrace she purrs, "Your kisses are like the purest water I've ever tasted!"

He smirks, "I don't think I've ever had that comment before!" Pulling her close again he leans his forehead to hers. "Shall we head back downstairs?"

"Mmm, could you just hold me a little longer?" she murmurs.

~~xx~~

"Levy, wait. Levy! Come on please stop!" Gajeel calls to her as she walks quickly out the front door.

"Leave me alone Gajeel, I'm tired and I just want to go home!"

Catching up with her he grabs her arm, "Levy come on, why are you mad at me?"

Still trying to pull away she yells, "I-I just don't….. If you don't know that answer then I really shouldn't bother saying anything!"

"Is it because I haven't asked you out yet?" She stops pulling

"What did you say?!"

He grabs her by the waist, picking her up and holds her at eye level, "You heard me, you're mad because Lucy now has Natsu, and Juvia has Gray, but you feel left out. Am I right?"

Hitting his chest with her fists, " _Humph_ , You big oaf, put me down! I don't know why I ever fell for…" He quickly kisses her hard on the lips shutting her up.

After letting her go, "Gehe, got you to stop shouting."

"Oooh you!" and he kisses her again. She tries to fight it but soon returns his kisses with more passionate ones. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, his hands move down to her thighs to keep her from falling. She runs her hands into his hair pulling on it lightly. He nibbles her lower lip; she pushes her tongue into his mouth touching his. Finally, they break apart to breathe.

"I think we should head back in to the party." She whispers

"Okay Pipsqueak!" he grins before putting her over his shoulder and starts to walk back to the door.

"Gajeel!" She's screaming at him all the way back in half laughing too.

~~x~~

Drinking, lots of food, music playing as the party continues, everyone is having a great time. A slow song begins to play; Natsu stands up and asks Lucy to dance. Taking her hand he leads her to the dance floor. "I thought you don't know how to dance?" she asks him

"I've been practicing for this night," he smiles as he spins her around. "Wow!" is all she can say.

Slowly, she sees other couples making their way to the dance floor and smiles. Gajeel & Levy, Gray & Juvia, Wendy & Romeo, Mira & Laxus, even Charle & Happy.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsu asks her

"I'm just beyond happy right now, it's the best Christmas ever," she grins as she rests her head on his chest.

Kissing her forehead he responds, "me too."


	9. The Waitress

She's been working as a waitress for only a couple of weeks. Not really the life she envisioned for herself but well it's better than the misery she just came from.

A stranger to this city, no one knows her and that's how she wants it to be for now, afraid her father will find her and drag her back home...

She hears the bell on the door chime and turns around. It's been a slow night, but typical of this later hour. She watches as the boy sits at a booth and picks up the menu. Not sure why, he always orders the same thing; hot wings with extra hot sauce and a vanilla shake.

She can't help but stare at him sometimes when she thinks he's not looking. Close to her age, he looks about 18 with spiky hair. Toned muscular arms and chest, not to mention the washboard abs, not too big; but just right. His outfit sometimes changes but the scarf always stays the same which is weird this time of year; it's July.

He's been coming in almost every day for the last week, and often at this late hour when there'd be fewer customers around. With a smile she asks if he wants his usual, he only nods in response.

I wonder who he is...

~~x~~

There's a new waitress the last couple of weeks. When he first saw her, he couldn't help but stare. The curve of her buxom hourglass figure, how bright her eyes became when she smiled, to the jangling keys that drew his eyes to her tiny waist.

It becomes his nightly routine to eat at the diner. A couple of times his icier friend has followed him, curious as to why he comes here but he hides his intentions well, I just like their wings was his excuse.

He watches the mysterious girl as she goes about her duties, wiping tables, filling napkins, helping other lonely travelers that wander in. Even though she plays the part of the friendly waitress there seems to be something else, something she's hiding. The longer he watches the more enamored he becomes.

I wonder who she is...

~~x~~

A month into this strange relationship, words have yet to pass between them. But smiles have become more customary. She's even begun to look forward to his visits; hell, eye candy's never a bad thing, right?

What she doesn't know is he's been following her when she leaves work. As his passion grew, he wanted to learn more about her, wanted to know where she lived. He's even snuck in through the window of her apartment when she wasn't home. Pink seems to be her favorite color and much to his surprise and delight; no sign of a boyfriend. But more importantly, he wanted to make sure she made it home safe and sound.

~~x~~

This night was no different. As she left the diner to walk home only a couple blocks away he follows her from the shadows.

The tranquil silence is broken by the sound of an engine. A car speeds up and cuts in front of her, a man jumps out of the passenger door and grabs her from behind. She screams in a panic as he pins her arms around her back rendering her keys and their assistance useless.

Pulling her closer to the cars open door the boy from the diner springs out from the dark alley. Lighting his hand on fire he punches the man in the face causing him to let go of her.

The boy growls as he shields her from the man. When he lights a second hand in flames the man jumps back into the car and it speeds away leaving the two standing alone on the deserted sidewalk.

"T-thank you for saving me."

"It's not safe for you to walk alone this late at night. Punks like that could do a lot of harm to a pretty girl like you."

"You think I'm pretty?" She stammers, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

He just turns his face away, not wanting her to see the reddish hue that now adorns his.

"But I don't think those were just regular punks. They were probably sent by my father to bring me home." She sighs and looks down at her feet. "I'd hoped he wouldn't find me so quickly."

Looking back at her as she continues to talk; he can see that moisture has developed in her eyes.

"Well I'd better be going. I'll need to pack and leave tonight before they try again." She turns and starts to head down the block but he grabs her wrist and holds on tight.

"I don't want you to leave..." he whispers

She stops and turns back to him. Looking down to her wrist then back to his face; "Why?" She stammers, "You don't even know me. Wait! You're not some stalker or something!" grabbing for her keys.

Putting his other hand over hers that has now clutched her keys, "You don't need to call your spirits; I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes softening

"How'd you know I'm a..."

"Celestial Wizard? I recognized the keys. And no, I'm not a stalker, just a boy who fell in love with a mystery girl."


	10. 20 Questions

It's about 9 o'clock in the evening as the budding writer clacks away at her computer desk. By the time she entered high school, Lucy knew that what she wanted to be when she grew up was a successful fiction novelist. But the literary world was not a forgiving place, just getting a publishing house to look at your work was difficult enough, and getting it published was even harder; not to mention once you do get that opportunity you now had to prove to the fickle world of readers that you weren't just a one-hit wonder.

And that's where she was.

Two years ago, a small publishing company, Fay House, Inc was intrigued by her fantasy type stories and took a chance on the young woman. While the book had sold a fair amount of copies in the year it has been on shelves, and some critics deemed her a person to watch in the future, she still had a long way to go before she could quit her day job as a proofreader for the Crocus Gazette and focus all her energy on writing.

By day, she went to her regular job but at night and often through most weekends she spent it huddled over the keyboard hard at work on the second book of her Golden Key Series. It was due to her agent in 6 months and she had only completed about half of it so far. If all went to plan tonight, Lucy hoped to finish the chapter she was working on so that maybe, she could take a break and go to a concert this weekend with her best friend. He'd been bugging her to go ever since their favorite band announced they'd be performing in their hometown.

Typing away… _'…_ _She reached out to the shimmering metal in utter disbelief, could it be that this really was another zodiac key?_ _The young girl already possessed three, but they were so rare and hard to come by, and more than once it had turned out to be a fake, touted as a reward for a mission completed only to end up being worthless….'_

Without warning, the light of her laptop screen dims and blinks out as the blonde is left in total darkness. "No!" she bangs on the keyboard. "Ahhh! Damn it, Damn it, Damn it," she hits it again, "I didn't save…" Lucy slumps in her chair, two hours of work gone in a flash because she forgot to charge up the battery. Turning on the flashlight app on her phone, she makes her way to her window and that's when the gravity of the situation reveals itself; the whole city, as far as her eyes can see is completely black. "Just great!" she throws her hands in the air. "It's gonna take them all night to fix this!"

~~xx~~

Two blocks away, Natsu and his roommate Gray are bickering at the TV screen, game controllers in each of their hands when the power goes out.

"Fuck!" The dark-haired man laments, "And I was winning too!" tossing his controller down in front of him.

"Yeah, for once!"

"What they hell bro, I kick your ass most of the time!"

" _Tch_ , only at this game cause you play it more than me!" Natsu looks over at the window, "Whoa, it's really dark out there."

"Of course, it's dark, idiot, it's night time and new moon."

But he stands and walks over to it, "No, moron, like the whole towns gone dark."

"Seriously?" Gray joins him and seeing it for himself exhales, "Well so much for a rematch tonight." His friend drops his controller on the couch and heads towards the front door. "Hey where are you going?"

"To check on Lucy, I bet she's screaming at her laptop right now." Natsu checks his pockets; keys, phone, ready to go. "Don't wait up on me."

"Right… you'll be back by midnight." Laughing. "You are so pathetic man, how long you gonna stay in the friendzone before you give up and move on."

"Prick." Natsu sneers back. "It's not like that with her, and you know it."

"Yeah I know." Jesting. "You two have only been _'_ _friends'_ since Grammar school cause you never had the guts to ask her out."

"Whatever," he raises a finger before shutting the door behind him.

~~xx~~

Natsu manages to navigate the two blocks between their apartments despite not being able to see where he was going. Hell, he's travelled it so many times he could probably do it blindfolded, even drunk, which has happened on more than one occasion. A couple of times instead of going home to his apartment from the bar he ended up at her door step. Maybe it was the wishful thinking of a tipsy man… Oh, she would whine and complain, _'_ _not again,'_ but always let him in to crash on her couch and sleep off the effects of that night.

But his friend had been right about one thing, Natsu's had a crush on the pretty blonde since they were children, but he was never very good at admitting his feelings, especially ones that had the potential of becoming embarrassing. He and Luce, which was his personal nickname for her, had grown so close that at times it was uncanny how one could finish the others sentence or would just know if something was bothering the other. Like tonight, he would bet money that as soon as the power went out, she had been sitting at her desk writing, screamed and cursed when the screen went blank because she probably hadn't saved whatever she had been working on, and is now sitting on her couch pouting with the plush dragon doll he won her at a fair clutched in her lap.

~~xx~~

Lucy hears a knock at her front door, "Hey Luce, it's me." She stands up from her couch and walks over to open it.

"What bring you here Natsu?" she moves out of the way to let him in before locking the door.

He kisses her on the cheek and chuckles at what she's holding in her arms, "Hi to you too. I just wanted to make sure you were alright…" grinning, "and didn't break your computer ranting at it."

" _Tch_." She crosses her arms around her doll. "No. But I lost everything I wrote tonight." _Sigh_ , she plops back onto her couch. "I don't think I'll have time to go to that concert with you this weekend… and I was looking forward to it too." Pouting.

He sits beside her and puts his arm around, prompting her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I have faith in you Luce, you wrote it once so I'm sure you'll be able to whip it out easily the second time." Looking around her living room, she's set up a few candles around the room giving it that cozy, perfect to cuddle in, kind of ambience. He lets out a sigh, "Did you eat dinner? I know how you sometimes forget to when you start working on that book."

She shakes her head, "But I've got snacks I can break open if I get hungry." Cuddling a little closer to him, "Thanks for coming over… it was kinda creepy being alone in the dark."

Leaning his head against hers, "You're welcome. So… not much to do without power. Wanna play cards or something?"

"Hmm… not really…"

"Board game?"

"Mmm, no."

"I could put some music on from my phone."

"Alright." He fishes the device from his pocket and turns on Pandora to a mild volume before setting it on her coffee table. She sighs, "That's better than silence. What were you up to before the power went out? No wait, let me guess, playing video games."

"You know me well, Luce."

"And then you decided to come check on me, just because the power went out?"

"I told you, cause I knew you'd probably be upset."

It was nicer having him there, although she'd never previously admitted that she wasn't fond of the dark, somehow, he knew and simply came to her rescue. "Mmmm…" she hums, settling into the sanctity of his embrace.

The blonde falls silent, enjoying this little quiet time with her BF. With most people, Natsu is always goofy and gregarious but when it's just the two of them, a more modest and subdued man shows up. She doesn't mind it, but sometimes wonders why he's like that, as if he's hesitant in how to interact with her. Levy, her best girlfriend, swears it's because he likes her and is trying to hide it but one would think by now, I mean all these years later, she'd have noticed something that told her if that was a possibility. Or the other explanation is, she chooses not to get her hopes up because it makes her nervous… Well nervous in that happy butterflies in your stomach kind of emotion and she doesn't want it to turn into the sad, I wasted all these years waiting for nothing feeling. An incident a few days ago made the blonde start thinking about their relationship and what it really meant to him. Was she just his buddy? Being stuck without the benefit of distractions could be the perfect opportunity to ferret out the truth, if she was ready. She shudders at her thoughts.

He feels her tremble, "Luce, are you cold? I could grab you a blanket…"

"I'm not cold… I was just thinking about something."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's okay, really." Faking a yawn. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"Do you, wanna go lie down? I can just head out."

She turns to look at him, "Would you stay tonight since the power is still out… I'd feel safer not being alone."

"Sure, I'll just crash on the couch."

Biting her lip, "I meant stay with me in… my room…"

His heart catches in his throat. The fingers he has resting on his thigh, curl and dig into his skin trying to wake him up from the obvious dream he must be having because Lucy has never asked him to sleep in her bed, with her. Sure, it won't be the first time they've shared an intimate space but it's a little different when it's a camping trip or group vacation with limited room that they must make due, and he has slept-walked in and woke up in her bed before… He blinks his eyes, but nope she's still there, waiting for his response. "O-okay."

She pats his leg, "I'm gonna change for bed. Would you mind snuffing out the candles before you come in?"

"Y-yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks." She kisses his cheek and walks to her bedroom.

~x~

Natsu bides his time, slowly moving around the apartment _._ _'_ _I wonder why she's acting a little weird tonight._ _Maybe she was drinking before I got here…_ _Nah that can't be it.'_ Just once, when Lucy had had too much to drink at a college party she came onto him, but he knew that wasn't the case tonight. He checks the front doors lock, makes sure the windows are closed, empties his pockets onto the kitchen counter, turns off the music, and one by one extinguishes the 6 or so candles, Lucy had placed around the space. Before blowing the last one out, he scans one more time to make sure everything is secure before knocking. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She calls out from behind the wooden door.

The light from her phone is the only thing illuminating the room as she sits on her bed in a cotton tank top and shorts type of PJ's. Lucy pulls back the comforter as he silently breathes a sigh of relief that she's not in lingerie or something more suggestive; the outfit she has on will be bad enough to be close to but that would have been much worse. She pats the bed. "Are you gonna sleep in that?" she points at his jeans. "Wouldn't it be uncomfortable."

He runs his hand nervously through his hair, yes it would be, but the alternative is what, his boxers and just the t-shirt? He grapples with the decision for a moment. "I think I'll take um off. I-If you don't mind,"

"I've seen you in just boxers before, remember, like that time when Gray yanked your shorts down during a wrestling match."

"Right…" but that doesn't make him feel better.

She turns off the light from her phone to give him a little bit of privacy, as he strips and get into her queen-sized bed. Pulling the covers up to her chest she lays there on her back staring at the ceiling and he does the same, remaining in that suspended reticence for some time before Lucy sighs loudly, "Are you asleep?"

"No."

"I wanna… play a game."

"Now? But I thought you were tired?"

"I lied."

Natsu turns to his side and props his head up to look at her, but she continues to stare at the ceiling, "Well, what did you wanna play?"

She can hear the irritation in his voice knowing that it's because of the lie. Sighing again, "I wanna play… 20 questions…"

Now his interest is peeked, but his anxiety also kicks in. What brought this on so suddenly? It's obvious to him that there must have been something on her mind earlier and this _'_ _game'_ is just a ruse to bring it up. But why go through all the trouble just to ask a few questions unless they are a touchy subject? He can feel his heartrate pick up and his skin flushing at just the notion, things could become uncomfortable, very, shortly… He exhales and lays on his back again, "Fire away Luce."

"We'll take turns asking each other questions, no subject off limits, and we have to tell the truth no matter how hard it is." He cringes, yet at the same time, if he's gonna be asked some awkward questions then it's only fair he could finally get answers that have been burning in him too… "I'll start. What's my pen name?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, "That's easy, Lucy Ashley. My turn, um…" _'_ _I think she's testing how well I know her…'_ "…How old was I when I was adopted."

"6. When did my father lose his company?"

"You were 16… I think."

"Close enough, I was 17."

"What's my favorite color."

"Red, specifically reddish-orange cause it reminds you of fire." His eyes light up, _'_ _Damn she pays close attention!'_ "Who'd I go to the Junior prom with."

" _Tch_ , Loke." Hearing the disgust in his voice makes her smile, maybe Levy was right after all… "But at least I got to take you Senior year…"

"If it bothered you that much, you should have asked me to go with you."

"Never mind, can't change the past." exhale "It's my turn again, what's my… favorite food?"

 _'_ _Is he too afraid to ask something harder?'_ Lucy starts chuckling, "Is that a trick question? You'll eat anything but I guess I'll say, spicy stuff are your favorites."

He chuckles too, "Very true, I'm not a picky eater."

"Alright, my turn," she takes a deep breath. "W-why don't you have a girlfriend?"

 _'_ _Ouch!_ _She went right for the jugular.'_ His face paling, "B-because I didn't… I-I…" _exhale_ "…was too afraid to ask you out." He feels her turn on her side, senses the stare even in the darkness but he gives her no chance to respond yet. "Same question Luce."

 _Sigh_ , "Because I was waiting for you to ask me out. How long have you had a crush on me?"

"5th grade." Now her eyes widen, she thought maybe he might say high school but grade school! "Same question Luce."

"8th grade, PE class."

Shocked, "You remember it down to the specific time?!"

"It's not your turn to ask a question, but the answer is yes." He feels the bed shift as she turns to face away from him. Even though she's the one who started this, it's still uncomfortable to say the least… "I always thought you were cute, and you were already a close friend but… that was the first time I saw you without a shirt on..." she's biting her lip at the memory and he can hear that slight mumble in the way she's talking even though he can't see it and his heart is beating as a fast as a hummingbird's wings to finally know the truth. "… and I remember thinking wow, you had really started to develop over the summer." _Exhaling_ "My turn. If I asked you to hold me, right now, would you, do it?"

Thrilled by her question, his answer requires no verbal response as he spoons up behind her and puts his arm around her waist breathing out his next question, "What's your favorite thing about me?" expecting her to say maybe his personality or even his body which he keeps maintained just for her…

"Your hair and your eyes."

"Seriously? _'_ _Didn't see that coming…'_ My hair?"

"I like the color. Do you… want a girlfriend Natsu?"

"Maybe… If I asked you to be my girlfriend, would you say yes?" His breathing stops in anticipation.

"Yes." Lucy can't help but giggle when he lets the air back into his lungs. "Were you that worried I'd say no?"

"Hell yeah, that's why I've never asked you before."

Taking a deep breath of her own, "Natsu, wanna know why I wanted to play 20 questions?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Because this way I could test your reactions… cause, I was afraid you didn't like me either…"

"What brought this on anyways?"

"I saw you checking out a girl at the café the other day and…" she bites her lip, "I was worried you were moving on…"

He squeezes her waist and buries his face in her hair. "That girl just had a cool tattoo on her arm, so you needn't worry Luce… no one could ever take your place."

She yawns and relaxes against him, "Could you give Gray a message?"

"What's that?"

"Find a new roommate cause you're moving in with me."

Natsu feigns shock, "Hold up, who said I'd agree to that?"

"Oh please, you can't lie to me. I know you're thrilled about that idea."

"Damn you know me too well…" she giggles. "Well if we're moving so quickly why don't we just get married too while we're at it?"

She stops giggling and turns around in his arms. "Are we still playing 20 questions?"

"Does it matter? A question is a question."

But she punches his chest, "Ugh, you know a girl would prefer something more romantic if their being asked for their hand."

"Yeah and what about me made you think that was gonna happen? I thought you knew me better?"

Lucy does her best to pout but can't stifle the giggle, "Can't fault a girl for trying."

"So, are you gonna answer the question?"

Turning back over quickly, "Nope."

"What!" But she starts giggling. "Ooh you!" he pulls her onto her back and starts tickling making her laugh harder. "You're so mean to me!"

Doing the only thing she can't think of to stop his torture she grabs his face and pulls his lips against hers. It works as he stops to return the kiss. Smiling, "of course the answer is yes Natsu, though it wouldn't have killed you to try and be more romantic."

"Fine." He climbs off the bed and starts to put his pants back on.

"Wait!" Lucy scrambles to a sitting position fearing she pushed him too far. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," kissing her cheek. "I'm taking your key so I can let myself back in."

"But where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it Luce, I just need to grab something from my apartment."

~~xx~~

Natsu leaves his nervous girlfriend hanging as he makes his way out. _'_ _How the hell am I supposed to come up with something romantic at 1 in the morning, no one's open, and hell even if they were there's no power!'_ Flying up the stairs at his building two at a time, he finds Gray talking on his phone to his girlfriend.

"Knew you'd be back!" he calls out as Natsu just bypasses him for his room like a man on a mission.

"I'm not, just came to grab some things."

"Wait what?" "Juvy I gotta call you back." Hanging up, he walks over to his friend's room and sees a flustered man searching around in the closet. "You're goin back to Lucy's?"

"Yeah. Why is it so hard to believe?" Gray can't see what Natsu shoved into his pocket but can see him throwing some clothes into an overnight bag.

"Whoa, you really are spending the night there!" following Natsu to the bathroom where the man is adding other personal necessities to his bag. Snickering, "I take it things are going well between you?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "You know, maybe you should move in with Juvia."

"Why, sick of seeing my face?"

"No, I'll be moving in with Lucy..." Grays mouth hangs open. "…as soon as you find a new roommate or maybe move in with your girlfriend, like I am." And now his jaw drops. "Oh, and by the way yes she's now my girlfriend and we're engaged."

Following Natsu to the front door, his friend grabs his arm, "Are you fucking with me? That's kinda rushing things, I mean you weren't even a couple and now you're moving in and getting married!"

"Well not this second, but shit. Even though we weren't an official couple all these years you gotta admit it's what we practically were."

"Yeah but still…"

"Look, I gotta get back to her so can we talk later." He leaves his stunned friend behind.

~~xx~~

When Natsu returns to her apartment, he finds Lucy in the kitchen making sandwiches. He chuckles, "got hungry while I was gone?"

"MmHmm." She mumbles through a bite. "Want, I made for you too?"

He puts his bag on the couch and joins her. "Awe, so romantic, deli meats by candle light…" he grins. She rolls her eyes as she takes another bite. "But I'll eat in a minute."

"Suit yourself."

Walking up behind her he wraps his arms around her waist, "The candles are as romantic as this is gonna get," and holds something shiny in front of her face, "Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?" Lucy's hand trembles as it puts down the rest of her sandwich and he lifts her left hand. "Well?"

So, in shock she manages a fervent nod while he slips the ring onto her finger. "H-how… you couldn't have bought this tonight?"

"I mugged a lady I found on the street." She slaps his arm. Chuckling, "No I saw it, a couple of years ago at a store and thought it would look stunning on you."

"T-two years ago?"

He turns her to face him. "Well maybe more like several years ago… just in case this ever happened."

"You had hoped for a power outage?"

"What?" laughing he tilts her head up, "So smart until those blonde roots get the best of you. No, if I ever had the chance to be your boyfriend… and eventually your husband."

"That story… it's so romantic… you had been thinking about me like that for so long…"

He squeezes her waist again. "I guess it's a good thing you caught me checking out another girl…"

"Excuse me!" she tries to push him away, but he holds her firm.

"Well it's what prompted the 20 questions game, right?" she stops pushing. "and led to this. By the way, Gray thinks it's crazy that we just hooked up and are gonna get married already."

"Everyone chalked us up as a couple for years… so it's not like we just met and rushed into things."

Laughing, "I said the same thing!"

She tiptoes and kisses his grinning lips, "It's scary how well we know each other…"

Note* I wrote this during a power outage, it's where I got the idea from.


	11. Movie Night

Chanting at the same time, two friends are in a heated battle and the stakes are high… But so far, they have tied four times in a row. "Saisho wa gu, Jan ken pon!" Lucy throws a rock and so does Natsu; It's a tie for the fifth time. "Aiko deshou!" Lucy throws a paper and Natsu sticks with his rock.

"Paper wraps rock, I win!" Lucy fists bumps the air while sing-songing, "Ha, ha, I win, I get to pick, the movie!"

He immediately starts whining cause he knows the girly film she wants to watch is not even remotely close to something he'd rather see tonight. "Come on Luce, one more round?"

"Too bad Natsu, you lost the game, so I get to pick this time."

"But seriously?! Why Burlesque? I mean sure I don't mind looking at half naked women but still…" Lucy punches his arm. "Oww! Well, if you don't want me to drool over them, then pick another movie!"

With her hand on her cocked hip in her 'not gonna back down' stance, the blonde stares the boy down. "I like this movie for Christina Aguilera and Cher's singing."

Realizing he's not gonna win, his shoulders slump, "Ugh, fine! I'll go make the popcorn…" Natsu sulks away to Lucy's kitchen while she smirks over her triumph. Three weekends in a row he won their Jan Ken Pon battles and she got stuck watching a martial arts or action type movie. Now it's her turn to make him watch something she knows will drive him crazy.

"Don't forget the arare," she calls out, "and the furikake, I made sure to buy some for tonight. Oh, and mix it good, last time it was all clumped together."

"Alright…" he yells back. "I'll give you your damn Hurricane popcorn…" mumbling under his breath.

Lucy walks up behind him, "Did you say something?"

 _'_ _Shit!'_ he stiffens, "I said I'll make your hurricane popcorn…"

"Uh-huh…" opening the fridge door, "What do you want to drink?"

"Do you got Corona's?"

"Want li hing mui in yours?"

"Yeah, if you got some."

"Well you're in luck cause I happen to have." Lucy knows it's how he likes his beer, so she made sure to grab the salty sweet treat for their movie night. "I'll be waiting in the living room." She kisses his cheek and walks out with two bottles and the package of red seeds.

If anyone looking in didn't know better, the pair seem like an average couple, as in the romantic variety, just a boyfriend and girlfriend about to settle down for a relaxing night in with a movie. But no, just friends they'd say if asked even though they were both lying through the smiles… And tonight, like many others before it, a simple game of Jan Ken Pon, determined who got to choose the film.

As Lucy walks out of the room, she doesn't see Natsu put his hand to the cheek she kissed or the light shade of pink staining his ears. The skin on his face is still tingling or is that sensation really his heartbeat fluttering? _Sigh…_ They met her freshman year of high school when he was tasked with showing the new transferee around campus. Pretty and sweet, she melded right in with his group of friends, and somewhere along the line, into his heart… Like two peas in a pod, their bond grew quickly until they were practically inseparable and that continued through high school, through the college years and that's where he finds himself now 10 years after that initial meeting. But it's not like they stayed single either, she's had boyfriends, he a couple of a girlfriends, but neither ever made it very far into those relationships. He didn't know the reason hers never lasted but his was because, well, they could never compete with Lucy.

"Here you go, just how you like it." Natsu hands her the bowl and plops next to her on the couch.

She giggles and settles against him like she usually does. "Thank you." Popping some in her mouth. "Mmm…" licking the butter off her fingers, "Another yummy Natsu concoction. Where'd you learn this recipe again?"

"Oh," he runs a hand through his hair to calm the nerves still teetering from watching her lick her fingers. "I, um saw it on a cooking show from Hawaii."

"You don't watch cooking shows."

"Not normally, I just happened upon it when I was flipping channels."

"Well I'm glad you saw it," giggling again, "Cause it was a perfect fit to our movie nights." Holding up the remote ready to un-pause the movie she's already queued up past the advertisements. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" _'_ _Ugh… chick flicks…'_

There were a few times, he's not gonna lie, that he dozed off. But they didn't last long, not when every time something interesting happened in the movie; a song, a dance catching her attention and she squealed, laughed, giggled, or cuddled against him again, and now throw a new move into the mix, her legs over his lap. He'd taken to putting his arm around her shoulder, on the off-beat chance of keep her still, but of course it didn't. All it did was to serve him a bigger dose of the sweats. Couldn't she hear the thumping from his heart whenever she snuggled to him? Didn't she feel the rise in his temperature when her skin contacted with his? This is exactly, why he hated watching chick flicks! When she watched the action stuff she wouldn't get so lovey-dovey but these damn movies, it was like it turned on some torture gene inside her! And the storyline, guy in friendzone, falling for a pretty _blonde_ … Not helping!

Natsu's eyes widen when the wedding scene shifts to Jacks apartment and he and Ali start making out. _'_ _Oh, dear God!'_ he tips his head back and chokes back a groan, _'_ _I didn't know there'd be a sex scene in this movie!'_ As if he needed more torturous images playing on the screen, he saw enough on the back of his eyelids every time he closed them. The song, _'_ _Bound To You by Christina Aguilera'_ is playing… _'_ _Sweet love, sweet love, Trapped in your love…'_

"Natsu?" a meek voice brings him back and he turns his head towards it. _'…_ _You're all I need when I'm holding you tight…'_

"Yeah Luce?" _'…_ _I am terrified to love for the first time, Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?..'_ He freezes and gulps; what her eyes are communicating is a yearning, a desire that he's never seen directed at him from the blonde before. "Wh-what's that look for?"

Lucy bites her lip nervously, and this does not go unnoticed. By now Natsu knows all her little quirks and this move is not just alluring but right now, down-right terrifying of what could be on the girl's mind. "Do you sometimes feel like Jack's character?" _'…_ _I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us._ _Sweet love, so pure…'_

 _'_ _Oh fuck!_ _Why is she asking me that…'_ "What do you mean?" he cups the back of his neck. "Feel like what?"

She runs her hand over Natsu's chest and he stiffens even more. "Like when he sees Ali, the way Jack looks at her, because he likes her but tries to hide it… Do you sometimes feel like that?"

"Is it getting hot in here…" he tries to stand, after all, his body temperature is rising, but her legs keep him pinned to the couch and stays put. _'…_ _I found a man I can trust, And boy, I believe in us…'_ _Sigh_ , "Come on Lucy… Wh-why are you asking me that question?" her stare is scrutinizing every word coming out of his mouth. "Are you hoping the answer is yes or something?"

 _'…_ _All that I have been carrying all these years._ _Do I risk it all, come this far just to fall, fall?...'_ "Yes…"

Natsu stops breathing. "You just said yes?"

Her eyes grow teary. "Yes." _'…_ _And finally found my way, I am bound to you…'_

"Wholly shit you just said yes!" The excitement in his voice winds down, "Why'd you say yes?"

"What do you mean why?" she punches his chest. "Why wouldn't I say yes! Did you want me to say no?! Oh my God!" she hits him again and starts to scramble off his lap, "Please don't tell me you don't feel the same way I do…" but he grabs her around the waist to keep her from getting off. "…because that's gonna be too embarrassing." He's grinning and trying to stifle his laugh. "Damn it," she whimpers, "please just say something…" as the tears threaten to spill.

"What do you want me to say Luce?" his voice softens. "How long I've wanted you? How every time your close to me I wanted to kiss these lips…" he runs his fingers lightly over them. "How you're the only girl who could ever make me happy…"

"Natsu…" Putting a finger to his lips to hush him. "Then just shut up and kiss me already..."

He happily obliges, finally he gets to really kiss the girl he's been over the moon for! Sweet and slow, their lips meet like two virginal teenagers trying it out for the first time. Not that either are new to the game but in their case, it is a little awkward having been friends for so long first. But that hesitation loses to the fire that had smoldered for far too long… Lucy shifts herself onto his lap, straddling his legs and rolls her hips against his, inciting a low growl from the boy. Is she trying to push things faster along? Taking her actions as an approval to go further, his hands wander down to squeeze the ass that he'd longed to hold… The blonde moans from his strong grip though her kisses, "God Luce, you smell so friggin good…" that have now moved on to his neck. "So, do I get a strip tease like Jack did?" she bites his earlobe hard. "Hey!"

"Maybe…" she purrs


	12. Where It All Began

It's just simply my favorite scene.

Natsu and Gray had left on a mission together a week ago and while Lucy was a little irritated they didn't invite her, she decided that the break could give her time to catch up on her writing considering when the fire slayer was around, he'd often be too distracting for her to concentrate. For the first few days she worked at her novel, slowly chipping away at the story, line by line, paragraph by chapter. She was almost finished with it, after what, 10 years, but eventually she hit a wall, as she sometimes did letting her know it was time to take a break.

She had breakfast at the guild that morning, lunch at a café with her friend Levy where they chatted about a new book the girl had just purchased, and after a simple dinner at home, Lucy was ready to settle into her PJ's with a cup of tea. Curled up on her couch with a notebook and pen in case inspiration hit her, the warmth the drink brings is so tepid compared to her best friend. A sigh escapes her lips, she didn't always like it when he snuck into her home or bed, especially when she was in it, but on cooler nights, like this autumn day, the heater like qualities of his body was a soothing comfort that nothing else could provide; not that she was going to admit that to him. If you didn't count the seven years they spent frozen on Tenrou, she had only known him for three, and yet she often felt like they had known each other forever. They had been through so much, both come so far together, and it was quite an amazing journey; but nothing can top the beginning of it. Lucy smiles when she remembers their first encounter and her pen touches down along the lines of her notebook…

 _I had managed to reach the Hargeon port city and learned that the famous Salamander would be in town._ _I was quite excited, assuming it really was 'thee' Salamander, as in from Fairytail, the one guild I dreamed about joining since I was a lonely little girl._ _Following the sounds of screaming women, I knew he had to be close, Oh My Goodness I was really going to meet him!_ _But when I arrived the man standing before us didn't seem like the person I had read about in my Sorcerer's Weekly, come to think of it, his appearance didn't match the descriptions at all._ _But none of that mattered once I was swept up in the wave of fan girls, hooked by an illegal charm spell…_ _And that was when he arrived._ _Another males voice calling out 'Salamander…' broke the hold of the spell, shattered it, never to lure me again._ _I looked and a young man, maybe my age, maybe a little older with a blue cat ran into the crowd._ _Who was this guy with the crazy spiky pink hair?_

 _The man surrounded by all the woman turned to look and the boy stopped cold, he wasn't the 'Salamander' he had been looking for._ _Upset and irritated, a comment he uttered sent the entranced women into a frenzy._ _I stayed out of the fray and waited till he was left alone before approaching him._ _Thank you for breaking the spell on me, I had told him, but he just looked confused, he hadn't done anything was his response._ _But still, I wanted to thank them regardless if they understood what they had done or not and lunch seemed like a simple way of showing it._

 _Of course, if I had known then, what I know now about Natsu's eating habits, I might have picked a cheaper establishment, my goodness that guy could put away some food!_ _I babbled about what I was doing, how I hoped to one day get in to my dream guild…_ _I can't believe he didn't tell me at that point who he really was!_ _But I digress, the events that took place afterwards were the beginning of my adventure with him, and, sigh, a pattern of saving my butt time and again, but still looking back on it all… it was such an amazing sight to see Natsu in action that first time!_ _I watched from the shore as he clobbered Bora, simply in awe; this was the real Salamander of Fairytail!_

 _I think a small part of me fell in love that very moment, but I had chalked it up to simply being amazed at seeing a real dragon slayer, I mean a real dragon slayer!_ _It was naivety on my part, I mean it's not like I had experience with guys before to know the racing heart, the flushed sensations, the electric shocks pulsing through my body, were all signs of attraction._ _And Natsu was no different._ _Caring, touchy feely, fine, but love, as in romantic love, I don't know if it ever crosses his mind… Sigh…_ _At least when it comes to me…_

 _Anyways, maybe a year after joining the guild I over heard a couple members talking about charm spells and that's when I found out only a soulmate can break it._ _No special incantations necessary, they just need to be in the area and poof, it breaks the spell._ _I remember looking over at Natsu, who was sitting at a table bickering with Gray and thinking, could it have been…_ _Again, at the time my naivety said no, that it couldn't be true, maybe someone else was in the area and it just so happens Natsu was the only other male I saw._

 _Regardless of what is true or not, if he broke the spell or not, what is true, is I fell in love with my best friend._ _Who wouldn't?_ _He is always there for me, brings me the most comfort, and joy, and laughter, and tears both happy and sad…_ _I wouldn't trade him for the world._ _I'd risk my life, and I have, to save him._ She shudders and stills her pen; the words disappearing from his book still give her nightmares. _As far as I'm concerned, he is my soulmate…_ _And thanks to that accidental meeting in Hargeon, where our relationship all began, I'm happy, and right where I belong._ _Maybe one day, I'll even have the courage to tell him the truth…_

Lucy puts the pen down and closes her eyes. _Sigh_ , So many wonderful memories… A yawn escapes. And so many more to come she's sure of it… With a lingering smile on her face she drifts into slumber-land...

~x~

Late that evening, around midnight, Natsu reaches the city and the first thing he wants to do is check on his teammate. He hasn't seen her in a week and frankly, missed her a lot; well maybe worried was another way of putting it, he hated being separated from her for too long. Even though she was most likely asleep by that hour, if he could just see she was okay, he'd feel better. He didn't know why Gray had dragged him on that mission in the first place, why not Erza or Juvia, or at least let Lucy come along, but no he had insisted on just the two of them. Yeah, it was to grill him about his relationship with Lucy, or lack thereof. What relationship? The fact she's my best friend? It was about time to just make her an official girlfriend, was the leading argument, everyone thinks so, was the next. Did Gray really think he was going to tell him the truth? Snowflake tried his best but Natsu wasn't gonna give it up. He didn't care what anyone else thought, all that mattered to him was Lucy's opinion.

The truth was, he loved her, always has, always will. Natsu remembers the day they met like it was yesterday, Hargeon port, the fake Salamander, getting beat up by those women and then looking up into those pretty brown eyes... Of course, he didn't know it at the time, but that was the moment that would change his life forever. Even though he had been angry for being given wrong information, and was sad that his dad wasn't there, when he thinks about it now, thank Mavis he had gone. Their friendship had grown so much until the bond they shared was simply unbreakable and yes, undeniable. All he thought about, or cared about now was her safety and he'd be damned if anyone ever tried to hurt her! His mind slips back to that day when Dimaria was torturing them and he woke to see his teammate bloody and bound; a switch flipped in his head and just the thought of losing her was too much on his mind. He shakes the images away, never again did he want to feel those emotions.

But the problem was, he could never tell her, he just didn't know how to say how he felt and so, he kept it locked away, carrying on as the best of friends and nothing more. Lucy didn't seem to mind keeping things that way, she's never given him a reason to think otherwise, and since she's always turned away other suitors, he figured why rock the boat now.

His smile brightens as her apartment comes into view; the window was open, but the lights were still on and that he hadn't planned for. He listened for any noises but heard none, so with a quick leap, ventured into the abode. _'_ _Figures…'_ he chuckled in his head as soon as he saw the notebook in her lap; she had fallen asleep while writing. It was a common enough sight to find and usually he would bundle her up and carry her to her bed but as soon as he looked at the words on the paper he stopped dead in his tracks; this wasn't one of her stories, it was more like a journal entry. He looked away, feeling guilty for even seeing it, and yet his curiosity screamed for him to read it; and won.

The first four paragraphs simply made him smile as she recounted their first meeting but as soon as he started on the fifth his heart began to pound… _'…_ _I think a small part of me fell in love that very moment… it's not like I had experience with guys before to know the racing heart, the flushed sensations, the electric shocks pulsing through my body, were all signs of attraction.'_ Reading on, it was the final paragraphs that simply brought tears to his eyes. _'_ _Regardless of what is true or not, if he broke the spell or not, what is true, is I fell in love with my best friend._ _Who wouldn't?_ _He is always there for me, brings me the most comfort, and joy, and laughter, and tears both happy and sad…_ _I wouldn't trade him for the world._ _I'd risk my life, and I have, to save him._ _As far as I'm concerned, he is my soulmate…_ _And thanks to that accidental meeting in Hargeon, where our relationship all began, I'm happy, and right where I belong._ _Maybe one day, I'll even have the courage to tell him the truth…_

Natsu's knees buckle and he kneels on the side of the couch just staring at Lucy. The flood gates had opened and there was no stopping them, this girl not only felt the same way about him that he felt for her but… her words… She was truly a queen in his eyes, beautiful on the inside and out; Lucy kicks and all. _Exhale._ How did he manage to win the heart of someone so special, so… "perfect…" he breathes out; it almost scared him more to know she felt the same way. How was he supposed to hide his emotions now? Every time he looked at her the truth would be dancing in front of his eyes...

The sleeping girl smiles like the dream she was having just turned pleasant, "Natsu…" mumbling his name. Was she dreaming about him too! That, was it for him, whatever tears had begun to slow became a torrent once again as he crushes her in a hug and the notebook tumbles to the ground. "Natsu?" Lucy's eyes pop open and the first thing she hears is sniffling and wetness against her skin. "Natsu, what's wrong?!" Panic sets it, did something happen on the mission? Is he okay? Why is he crying! "Natsu, tell me what's wrong!" she hugs him back. "Oh, my Mavis are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"N-nothing's wr-wrong…" he stammers and buries his face against the crook of her neck. "I… I saw what you wrote about me…"

"You what!" her scream echoes in his ears. "You read my journal!" She tries to push him off, completely mortified. "I can't believe you…"

But his grip tightens around her; it was the moment of truth. With a deep exhale, "I love you…" the words that had plagued him, scared him, wisp past his lips as softly as a breeze stunning the blonde into silence. He sits back to meet her gaze, tears were already pooling at the edges of her lids, "…and I'm right where I belong too."


	13. Blonde At 10 o'clock

It wasn't very often that the two besties got to just hang out anymore and relax. Between work, school, and just life, conflicting schedules kept them apart save for text messages and social media. So finally, and lucky for them it was a perfect day for it, the beach sounded like a great idea. Get a tan… Catch up on gossip… Simply let the stresses melt away under the sun.

They settled in the center of the beach near the life guard shack and had been lounging for a couple hours by the time shift change had arrived. Levy was rambling about some new guy she just met. A lot taller than her, singer in a band, long spiky black hair, tattoos and piercings… "What is with you and those grungy guys Lev?"

The mousy young woman shrugs her shoulders, "I just like 'um," giggling, "It looks funny when we're together, cause I only come up to his chest!"

Lucy's friend moves on to the first time she saw Gajeel performing… She listens, for the most part until her attention falls on some new eye candy walking towards the lifeguard tower. As her eyes follow the man, her friends voice drones out and is replaced by the sound of her heart beat fluttering. She bites the corner of her lip, _'_ _Hot damn!_ _That guy is fine!'_ The young man walks with a certain air of confidence and smooth cadence in his stride; which walking in sand with slippers is no easy feat to pull off. He dons the typical lifeguard uniform of the red and yellow surf shorts and matching tank top, but wears it well; the muscles of his back flexing, solid biceps, and unflinching calf muscles; he was totally, a surfer boy dreamboat! Wild salmon colored hair… she sighs, wishing she could see his eyes that are hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He shakes the hand of the other dark-haired lifeguard, who she notices has the same symbol tattoo, maybe a frat mark or something? It's clear that these two know each other well as a goofy grin takes over his face; she turns her head, so she can listen in better to their conversation. "Mellow wave action… first time on this beach… Toothache… Blue, 2 'o'clock. White, 4 'o'clock… Guarantee cavity… Blonde, 10 'o'clock… yeah, no root canal so far… hang out later…" Fist bumping, the darker males takes his leave and the heartthrob pulls himself up the ladder. _'_ _I wonder what they were talking about…'_

"Lu?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

Levy giggles, "You have no idea what I was talking about do you?" She looks up at the tower and smirks. "Too busy checking out the hottie lifeguard?"

"I…" red blotches pop up on Lucy's chest and face. "… thought I recognized him from somewhere."

"Oh yeah…" Levy cocks her head, "I think I know where."

"Where?" Expecting her friend to say high school or maybe college.

"In your dreams!"

"Oomph! You!" Lucy starts tickling he friend. "Take it back!"

"No… way!" Levy shrieks. "Better stop it Lu… you're gonna attract his attention…"

She turns and looks and sure enough he is staring at them… well she thinks he is, at least in their direction but it's kinda hard to tell with those damn sunglasses on! She stops tickling her friend. "You win this time Lev…" When she looks again, he's grinning; she had caught his eye.

~~x~~

' _Mellow day, huh?_ _If that's the case I'm gonna…'_ Just as he's closing his eyes he hears a shriek and looks over at 10 'o'clock. _'_ _Damn Gray was right…'_ The blonde was tickling her friend… something… _'_ _take it back'…_ _'_ _attract his attention'…_ he grins a little, _'_ _I bet they're talking about me…'_ This is exactly why he and his friend had come up with a simple code back in high school, so it would be harder to figure out they were talking about girls. This system generally worked for them, and came in handy with the profession they had chosen. Think about it, checking out the lovely ladies helped to pass the time, and they encountered a lot of them on a beach. It was a simple ranking really, toothache meant pretty, cavity was gorgeous girls, and root canals were rare but was reserved for supermodel status chicks. This girl was a cavity alright, and she looked awfully fine in the skimpy red bikini she was wearing…

Levy giggles and pokes her friend's chest, "I bet he's ogling your goodies Lu."

"Shut up!" Lucy protests through a gritted smile, but if the darkening patches on her cheeks are any indication; she secretly hopes he is!

"Well, I'm gonna tan," Levy lays on her back and throws a pair of shades on. "Wake me up if anything good happens."

Lucy lies on her stomach, "Yeah sure…" and grabs a book out of her bag. Picking up from where she had bookmarked earlier, she starts to read, hoping to get into the story and her mind off the handsome lifeguard… _"…_ _Oh yeah, so you think this will work?" he models the outfit for her._ _The shirt is a white collared button down half sleeve that still shows off his muscular arms, a little tight in the chest area but with his body shape it was very sexy._ _Dark gray slacks and black dress shoes complete the look._ _He left the first couple of buttons open revealing a smooth chest underneath…_ Images of a pink haired guy all dressed up and she the girl on his arm invade Lucy's mind. She shakes her head trying to erase them like an etch-a-sketch as she reads on. _…_ _Lying in bed she ponders over the day. 'I can't believe I let him stay here, what was I thinking?_ _You're attracted to him that's why._ _Hush conscious!_ _Okay so he is kinda dreamy, he's just as goofy as…, kinda self-centered but still sweet, and a little brighter in the intellectual department which is nice._ _He sure knows how to sweet talk a girl too…. Okay that's enough I need to get to sleep already!'_ _Sighing she turns over on her side, hugging her pillow till she falls asleep._ _A couple of hours later she wakes up feeling like someone's in the bed with her._ _She realizes there's an arm around her waist, so she turns her head and sees blonde hair._ _"_ _What are you doing in my bed!?" Realizing she can see his bare chest, "Oh my God and your naked!" she yells as she turns red._ _"_ _I was lonely on the couch, so I came in here." He murmurs._ _"_ _You're nice and warm baby…" he falls back asleep…_ The sounds of giggling capture her attention and she looks up from her book, over to see two girls trying to flirt with the lifeguard. Not wanting to stare she watches out of her side view and tries to listen in…

~~x~~

Once 10 'o'clock settles down with a book, Natsu leans back in his chair admiring the view. The curves on the creamy blonde just screamed for attention, _'_ _maybe I could offer to put lotion on her…'_ he smirks to himself. Never mind those skinny models, no give him a girl with an hourglass and this one was a perfect 10 in his eyes; boobs, hips and ass with a slim waist and long toned legs. The fact she was reading a book was a plus to him. He may not be a reader, but he'd rather date a girl with intelligence too. _'_ _Yup,'_ the smirk grows, _'_ _definitely need to introduce myself later…'_ When a couple of girls walk up trying to talk to him, he shuts them down nicely, "Nope, sorry… Not interested… Working here…" All the while keeping his eyes trained on the blonde…

~~x~~

After reading the same passage three times, Lucy gives up. Every time something remotely cute, romantic, or intimate comes up in the story her mind tried to substitute him into the story; in other words, blonde guy became guy with pink hair… She sighs. "Pst. Levy…" Lucy pokes at her friend trying her best to stay quiet, "Levy…."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"He keeps looking over here…"

Her friend yawns, "Why don't you just go talk to him?"

Lucy motions with her eyes, "No way I'm gonna join the parade of girls…" Levy looks over and sees what her friend is pointing out. "That's like the 6th or 7th so far, all in a row. It's like when one or two gives up, the next one tries."

"And he still keeps looking over here?"

"He hasn't stopped looking."

"I don't know what to tell ya Lu, are you hoping he makes a move first?"

"Actually… I came up with an idea…" she whispers the details to Levy, who's struggling not to giggle. "So, will you help me?"

"It's a bit extreme, but if you wanna do it, I'll help you…"

He sees 10 'o'clock and her friend whispering to themselves. Something tells him, this chick ain't gonna try to talk to him like all these others that keep coming. But it has nothing to do with being shy, no, she strikes him as having plenty of confidence if she needs it. Maybe she's waiting for a better opportunity? Or maybe, she doesn't want to be lumped in with these others. He watches intently as the two girls get off their towels and head towards the surf; the waves might be mellow, but anything can happen in the blink of an eye…

They wade out until the water is up to their chests. "So now what Lu?"

"Patience…" she watches the man out of the corner of her eye, "we need to wait until he's distracted."

"Why?"

"Duh, cause, if he is still watching us, he'll know if I wasn't under water for very long." As they wait for the right opportunity to present itself, the two friends splash around and have a little fun.

~~x~~

 _'_ _Man, I wish I was out there with them!'_ Natsu must admit he's a bit jealous; just because he's a lifeguard doesn't mean he gets to swim often and who wouldn't want to go play with a pretty girl? That's just bonus! His mouth hangs open the longer he stares… the sun glistening on her wet skin… even from where he sits, he can see her big smile as she laughs and splashes her friend… And the bounce of her, magnificent bosoms… _'_ _Fuck!'_

"Natsu?"

"Huh?" he looks down and sees a face he hasn't seen in a while. "Lis?"

"Yeah," the girl smiles, "my brother said you were a lifeguard here."

"Oh, uh-huh…" he looks back at the water to check on 10 'o'clock and sees her pop out of the water again. She's slicking back her wet hair… _'_ _Fuck, she looks good soaking wet!'_ To him it's all moving in slow motion… and the voice of this girl that's talking to him drones out as images of he and the blonde, say in a shower… tickle his mind…

"So, I'm gonna be in town visiting for the week, would you like to hang out… like old times sakes?"

"Wait what?" Old times sakes, all they were before was FTF's. He looks down at the girl in front of him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She nods, with a glimmer in her eye, "Why not…"

"Well…" He whips his head to the sound of panicked screams and sees 10 'o'clocks friend turning her over in the water. _'_ _Oh no!'_ Chastising himself for not paying attention he grabs his buoy and leaps from the tower. "Sorry, Lis but the answer is no," and rushes into the waves.

Luckily the girls weren't out too far, but the blue-haired friend is terrified. By the time Natsu reaches them she has the blonde face up and barely keeping the girls head afloat. "Please help her!"

Natsu grabs the blonde from behind, with one arm snaked around her chest and the other helping him to cut through the surf. "What happened?" he asks the rattled friend, doing his best to keep calm himself. They may train for this scenario, but he's let this become personal.

"W-we were trying to see who could hold their breath the longest and… I don't know maybe she passed out under the water. Oh my God please, don't let her die!"

"Just stay calm…" by this point he's got the blonde to the sand and is placing her on her back. "Just stay back okay, give me room to work." Levy nods as a small crowd has begun to gather around them, including Lis. Natsu's instincts and training kick in, he straddles her hips and leans down to see if he can hear water in her lungs; doesn't seem like it. Her heart is still beating, but she doesn't seem to be taking in any air, so he begins mouth to mouth resuscitation. Once, twice; the girls body is still limp, third time; fluttering under her eye lids, a fourth time…

Without warning, arms wrap around his back, pulling him down and the CPR has turned into… a kiss! Natsu's eyes widen when he notices the chocolate orbs looking back up at him. She smiles and runs her tongue along his lips to test his reaction… That's when he smiles too and reciprocates, parting his lips and allowing her tongue to venture in…

Levy stands back smirking the whole time as a few flashes go off around her; it's a guarantee these pictures are gonna end up on Instagram or something; lifeguard saves girl, girl thanks him with a lip-lock… _'_ _Hopefully he doesn't get in trouble…'_ Behind her, another girl turns and walks away with her shoulders slumped…

After a couple minutes Natsu slowly pulls away, the biggest grin plastered on his face. "That's the best thanks I ever had for saving someone…" he leans next to her ear whispering, "But I know you were faking it."

She grins back, "Just thought you could use a break from the other groupies."

"So, what's your name Princess?" He stands and holds out his hand.

With his help she gets to her feet, "Lucy, and yours?"

"Natsu," he does an exaggerated bow, "at your service."

"Hmm…" she runs her hand along his chest, "does that include night games?"

"Damn girl you are a spicy one! That's so freaking awesome!"

She laughs and softens her gaze suggestively, "Am I sweet enough to give you a cavity?" His jaw drops; busted!

He pulls her back into his embrace, "Nah, I might need a root canal instead…"


	14. Midnight

Sitting in a booth at a 24-hour diner, Natsu looks over at the celestial mage just staring out the window. He felt horrible about dragging her on this job, but he had thought they'd be finished with plenty of time to get home for the holiday. "Lucy I'm sorry we're still stuck on this mission, I know how much you were looking forward to Magnolia's fireworks show."

"It's okay Natsu," she offers him a smile, "what's important is I'm starting out the new year with my best friend right next to me."

Glancing at the clock, 11:55pm. He gets out of his chair and moves over to the seat next to hers, "I guess you're right Luce, that is the most important thing." 11:57pm, "But I hope I can make it up to you somehow."

"Like how?" she tips her head, wondering what that grin on his face was implying.

11:59pm, "Well…" leaning in closer as her eyes widen. 12-Midnight, "…like this…" Natsu closes the gap between them and presses his lips to hers. After a moment of shock, Lucy melts against him, her fingers weaving into his hair and taking that as his signal, his arms enfold her, pulling her body tightly against his chest.

"Natsu why…" the words breathe out of the young girl as they break apart. "Only couples kiss at midnight."

He smiles and leans his head forehead to hers, "Luce, you'll always be the only girl for me." Cupping her cheek, "Here's to our new year."

"No…" Smiling back, her eyes brimming with moisture, "…to our new beginning. Our first kiss was better than any fireworks show could ever be."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu grins, "I can think of another _first_ that could top it."

"Wha… Oh!" Lucy's face turns crimson once she realizes what he's hinting at. "Hmm," she narrows her eyes with a smirk of her own, "Then why are we still in this diner?"

Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he sprints for their hotel. "Don't gotta ask me twice!"


	15. The Checklist

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 6 Goals

It was no secret how much Lucy couldn't stand her boyfriends cottage, and no matter how many times she tidied up, within a couple of weeks it was a mess again. He and Happy had left on some super-secret mission that the pair refused to tell her about and out of irritation she decided this time instead of cleaning up she was going to mess with his place. While the house was a poster child for disorder, Natsu called it his organized chaos, if there was such a thing. He knew where everything was and so rearranging a few things would probably get on his nerves.

She snickers, "Oh he's so gonna be irritated. But it's his own fault for not taking me with them…"

First step was simply cleaning up. Lucy pulls her hair up in a ponytail and dons some gardening gloves she bought for this very occasion. Dishes piled in the sink, clothes strewn about, and the fish bones! Happy's fish bones were all over the place! Ugh, dust coated everything, she swipes the dining table with her finger, soot, "Why am I not surprised," grousing as she rubs the charcoal smudge over her apron.

After a couple of hours, she looks around at her handi-work, it may not be sparkling clean but at least she wouldn't have grime coating her hands every time she touched something. Starting in the bedroom that he rarely uses, preferring his hammock or her bed to sleep on, the first idea is to move the heavier furniture. Lucy makes space in the opposite corner and pushes the bed into it. Next the dresser. She grabs around to the back ready to grip on and drag it forward when her fingers brush against something. Screaming because she though it was a bug or something, Lucy jumps backwards, tripping and falling on her ass.

Rubbing her bruised bottom, her eyes catch the fluttering of paper from behind the dresser, until it lands on the floor near one of it's legs. _'_ _Paper?'_ Crawling on her hands and knees, she grabs it.

 _'_ _How to Get Lucy'_

The blonde's eyes widen. The handwriting is not her boyfriends, at least the first portion wasn't, but it looks like someone had written out a help guide for Natsu with instructions. Lucy doesn't know if she should feel sorry for him or laugh, because it was kinda amusing…

 _'_ _if you really think she's the one, Natsu, you need to just make a move._ _But since you don't know how, these are basically the two things you need to do to get things going:_

 _Step 1- Ask her out on a real date, take her to dinner, do something special for her, just make sure she's happy at the end._

 _Step 2- Then, if it seems like she might like you back, which I have a feeling she does, ask her to be your girlfriend._ _Just stop being afraid and do it!_ _Good Luck.'_

The rest was in Natsu's chicken scratch style.

 _'_ _Success!_ _Step 3, keep her happy._ _Step 4, start saving for ring._ _Step 5, propose to her.'_ And next to that step was a date, July 2, X794.

Lucy sits down on his bed, dumbfounded. At that moment, she didn't realize the significance of the date but just the mere fact it was only 2 weeks away… "Oh my God!" her hands fly up to her mouth. Quickly she rushes to set everything back to normal, the bed, the dresser. But what about the paper? She knew it came from behind the dresser but exactly where, how was it attached?

Panic sets in after pushing the dresser away from the wall and not seeing any way this thing had been stuck to the back, no adhesives, no pins, nothing. A noise of the front door opening gets her attention. "Lucy are you here?"

 _'_ _Damn, it's Natsu!'_ "Yeah, just a second and I'll be right out." She calls to him, as she tries desperately to move the dresser back without a sound.

"What's that scraping noise?"

"N-nothing, I was just dusting."

"Luce?"

"Eek!" the girl stiffens and turns around, knowing she was busted.

"Luce, what's that in your hand?"

She looks down at the folded paper, "Err, well," biting her lip. "I was cleaning, and it fell out from behind the dresser, so I was trying to put it back…"

He takes it and realizes what it was, "Did you read it?"

She hangs her nodding head, "Yes. I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to find it, it was an accident and…"

But her boyfriend starts chuckling and lifts her chin. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but you don't need to be upset over finding out early.

"You're really, not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? You still don't know exactly what I've got planned anyways."

"You've got a plan? For July 2nd?"

"Yup!" his goofy grin is back. "So, there's still part of a surprise for you instore…"

 _July 2_ _nd_ _, X794…._

That morning, Natsu left early with Happy leaving Lucy with strict instructions to wait at her apartment until Levy and Gray come to see her. Around 9 am, Levy shows up and gives her an outfit for her to wear, a replica of her blue and white vest top and matching blue skirt, and helps her get ready. At 10:30am, Gray arrives and takes her to the train station, but blindfolds her before she can see the destination. He guides the vision impaired blonde the whole way, from the train and then later along the streets of wherever they had gone. Finally, he stops and tells her to just stand there and leaves her still unable to see.

Moments later another hand takes hers and gently prompts her into a more specific position. "You can take off the blindfold now." It was Natsu's voice. Removing the fabric from her eyes, she blinks at the sight of her boyfriend on his hands and knees before her. "Do you remember this Luce?"

She looks around them, the cobblestone streets of Hargeon, the business that was… her hands cup her mouth, "This is where we met!"

"And this was my first vision of you." He smiles and chuckles, "Me on the ground, looking up at the pretty blonde in the blue and white outfit…" switching his position to one bended knee, "exactly 10 years ago you came into my life and now," pulling out the ring and holding it out to her, "I thought it fitting to come back to where it all began, to start our new life," taking her left hand, "together." Tears are now spilling down her cheeks. "Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?"

"Hell, Yes!" After placing the ring on her finger, Lucy throws herself onto him, not caring who is around or that she had just knocked them both over and smashes her lips against his. "So, I assume Step 6 is get married?" a slight tease in her voice.

"Yeah," he grins, "But I leave those details to you."

"And, Step 7 is kids?"

"Eventually…"

"And, Step 8 is…" she's trying to come up with the next step.

But he's catching on to her teasing, "I get it weirdo, making fun of my checklist. How 'bout we just go back to Step 5A."

"5A?" Tilting her head.

"Moving in together…"


	16. Healing Power

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 5 Growth

The words coming out of the doctor's mouth scared her, no not scared, absolutely terrified the young woman. 'A small lump about the size of a pea… Stage 1A Breast Cancer… Treatments…' Lucy can barely pay attention to what the man in the white coat is telling her. The grip on her husband's hand tightens, "Cancer…" she stammers. Images of her mom hooked up to machines, tubes running from her arm to IV drips, hair fallen out, skin grayed in color the closer it came to the end…

Tears trickle down her face as Natsu does his best to comfort his wife. "We'll get through this together Luce…" he squeezes her hand, but the fear of leaving her daughter motherless, like she endured at a young age was too much for her. She breaks down, sobbing heavily onto his shoulder as he coos, and rubs her back. "Baby, we're gonna fight this…"

"B-but Nashi… Nashi's only 3… W-what i-if I don't…"

"Lucy!" Natsu holds her out at arm's length, "Don't you dare say it. You are not gonna die!"

"My mom… My mom died from it! You don't know what it was like Natsu, to watch her get weaker, and sicker, to-to pass away…"

"Mrs. Dragneel," the doctor interjects, "Please, I know being told the "C" word is scary enough, but we caught this early and with the available treatments, you have a 100% chance of beating it."

"You see," Natsu puts on a brave smile for his wife, "And don't sound like you've given up. My wife is a fighter, not a quitter." Emerald orbs drilling into her, requesting a response, "Right!"

She stares at him for a moment, blinking, shocked, even a little relieved. The enthusiasm he's exuding becomes infectious and Lucy can't help but sigh and smile too, "You're right Natsu. But don't say I didn't warn you, it's not gonna be easy."

" _Tch_ , when it comes to you Luce, I'll accept any challenge…" he grins, "and win!"

"Keep that optimism Mr. Dragneel, a positive attitude can do wonders to heal the body."

"Got it Doc."

Once her father found out his daughter was diagnosed with cancer, he immediately brought in the best specialists from around the country. Money was no object, it didn't matter when it came to her. Jude Heartfillia may not be the most loving father, but Lucy was his only child, and having already lost his wife, there was no way on Earth he was going to lose her too.

Surgery was scheduled to remove the invasive tissue and Brachytherapy radiation treatment was started immediately to try and kill the cells before they could grow or spread. Further testing on the tissue showed they did not feed on hormones which was a good sign and meant Lucy would not need to take hormone replacement medications, making her recovery time easier and with less side effects.

But even with the least invasive types of treatments, it all still took their toll on the young woman's body, coupled with the emotional drain, it left Lucy sore and fatigued, barely able to function for a couple of weeks. Natsu did his best managing the house and taking care of their 3-year old with help from Lucy's best friend Levy, and her father even sent them cleaning services, saying Lucy couldn't risk catching a cold.

Jude visited or called daily, an unusual sight and experience for his daughter from a man who worked constantly and barely had time to see his granddaughter. But she appreciated the effort he was making, even if deep down she knew it was only temporary.

Until one evening, after a week of treatments, Natsu and Nashi had fallen asleep watching a video after dinner, leaving Lucy the only one still awake. The radiation was working it's magic and according to the doctors, the tissues in the tumor bed were showing no new signs of any abnormal cells. She was feeling better, enough to get out of bed for short periods of time, and on this night, Lucy decided to pick out a book from the living room to read before falling asleep.

The doorbell chimes and she answer's it, surprised to see her father standing there.

"Father, what are you doing here so late?" she whispers, not wanting to wake up her husband and child.

"I just finished working and wanted to check on you. Why are you out of bed?"

"I was grabbing a book to read… Did you want to come in, I could make you coffee or tea."

"Tea would be nice," he smiles and follows her into the kitchen.

After making them some chamomile, the father and daughter sit at the dining table. He asks how her therapy is going, if there was anything she needed, simple questions to make conversation. Lucy answers him calmly while sipping her tea, all the while wondering where they were leading. She knew him all too well and just had the sense there was another reason for his visit.

"Dad," she puts down her cup, "Wanna tell me the real reason for this late-night visit? I know you didn't just come from work, or you'd still have a suit on," he had on khaki's and a blazer or basically his home attire, "and I told you about the treatments earlier when you called after my doctor's appointment."

Jude sits back in his chair, not surprised that his daughter caught on to his rouse. He sighs, "I was thinking about your mom…" leaning forward again. "Lucy, I know I wasn't around much while you were growing up, but that was selfish of me." Another sigh. "You looked so much like your mom and I was so heartbroken when she died, every time I looked at you it just… hurt..."

Tears pool in Lucy's eyes. She had always wondered why her dad was so distant, telling herself it was because of his work but to find this out, she didn't know if she should be sad or angry or hell, which emotion would best suit this situation. It wasn't her fault she looked like her mother and for him to avoid her just because of that was cruel to a little girl. But at the same time, maybe a part of her could relate in a way. Nashi was so much like her dad and if Lucy were to lose Natsu, would looking at her be hard too, or vice versa?

"… It wasn't fair to you, but I hope one day you'll forgive me for that."

"Dad, I don't hate you, and yes, as cruel as it was, I can understand where you're coming from." She reaches out to clasp his hand. "You, being here now, means a lot to me."

"Lucy when you were diagnosed with cancer," he exhales, "it was like reliving the past all over again and I was damned if I was gonna lose you like I did her. I'm just glad they caught it so quickly."

"Yeah, the doctor said my last radiation will be in a few days, a few more daily checks for a couple weeks and if all the tests still come out negative, I'll be switched to monthly checkups. If there is still no sign after a year they'll declare me cancer free." She smiles, "I'm positive that I'll beat this thing."

"I'm very proud of you..." He grips her hand and smiles, "and I know Layla would be too. You've grown up to become such a strong young woman that I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

Lucy smiles, "Thanks dad." For him to say he was proud of her meant a lot to that little girl inside that always felt as though she'd never please him.

"Well I should be getting home, and you need to get back to bed young lady."

"I will," they stand up and she sees her father out.

On her way back through the living room, she grabs the book she had almost forgotten about, and heads towards the bedroom when her husbands voice stops her. "we're all really proud of you Luce…" she turns, seeing the grinning goof she married peeking over the back of the couch.

"Oh yeah?" walking over to him, she leans down and plants a kiss on his lips, "Well I'm proud of you too Natsu."

"Huh? Why, I didn't do anything."

"For handling all this, for not panicking, for having faith in me… for taking care of everything while I was down; take your pick." She kisses him again. "I don't think I could have gone through all this without you by my side."

"For better or for worst…" He reaches up and cups her cheek, "…I meant every word when I said I do…"


	17. Alone No More- Fantasy AU

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 13 Magic

AU Fantasy NaLu 6K+ words

"God, I hate him!" she screams to no one but the birds chirping away overhead.

As she trudges through the forest, Lucy shifts the heavy sack she carries, filled with whatever possessions she could take in her haste to leave. It has been almost a week since she had run away from her village and her father and since he is most likely searching for her, the young girl is constantly on the move staying as far away from any roads or travelled paths to avoid being found. Tired and thirsty, she stops along a small river is thrilled with the cool liquid quenching her parched throat.

After filling her water-gourd she sits back just to rest for a spell since her feet are aching from all the walking and close her eyes, enjoying the rays of the sun. Exhaling, Lucy has no idea where she is heading, but just this small taste of freedom makes her feel better. And that's when the sound of a twig snapping catches her attention. Worried it could be someone looking for her, she stands up ready to grab her bag and go, but no one comes out of the bushes. A second sound of disturbed foliage, followed by a whimper, like someone or something in pain.

Now that's something the healer cannot ignore. Lucy picks up her sack and cautiously pushes her way through the underbrush. "Is someone hurt?" she calls out. "if you are don't be afraid, I can help you." Nothing responds, but as soon as she makes it into a small clearing, the sight in front of her stops her advancement; a red dragon.

 _'_ _But dragons have all gone extinct,'_ she ponders, _'_ _right?_ _Tch, clearly not unless my eyes are deceiving me.'_ The dragon has frozen in place, lowering its head ready to attack if prompted. Lucy puts her bag down and holds her hands out to show she is not a threat. "I won't hurt you," softening her voice, "I promise."

Scanning over the creature, it appears to be about 8 feet tall with the girth of a bull, wings folded down over its back, large claws on its feet, and a long snout. But as she looks closer, the young girl can see a large wound to one of it's wings. Maybe it was attacked by another animal or possibly even poachers or hunters thinking they had lucked into such a rare and priceless find.

"Please don't be frightened," still holding out her hands, she slowly inches her way towards it. "My name is Lucy and I'm a healer, do you understand?" Watching its reactions, the dragon stays hunched but still doesn't move. "I can fix your wing if you let me." Close enough now to touch it, she allows the dragon to smell her hands, it snorts, and lies all the way down. "Thank you, Mr. Dragon, this might hurt at first, but I swear on my mother, you'll be good as new in a few minutes."

The dragon simply watches as the young girl utters a string of incantations and her hands start to glow. As she lays them over the wound, it feels a slight burning, tingling sensation, and now the area around the wing begins to glow as well, the wound slowly closing-up. She continues to mutter the strange language with her eyes closed until the injury is completely healed.

Finally, she steps away, no longer glowing, "all better." Lucy smiles when the dragon sits up and stretches out the wing as if examining the leathery appendage. It turns to her, is that a smile on its face? But that's the last thing she remembers thinking before passing out from the drain on her energy.

When Lucy opens her eyes again, all she can see is darkness and feels something warm against her, or more like she is resting against a large warm body. She narrows her eyes, trying to adjust to the conditions around her and after a couple minutes, they begin to focus. A very dim illumination, possibly moonlight comes into view, telling the young woman it is already evening, and with that, an outline of the dragon she helped earlier finally confirms what she had assumed all along.

 _'_ _I must have passed out again,'_ healing such a large magical creature must have taken more energy than she had expected, _'_ _and it brought me here?'_ Looking around a little, _'_ _But where is here?_ _Oh no my belongings!'_ Lucy tries to get up quietly, but the dragon wraps it's tail around her keeping her close. "Look, thanks for watching over me when I fainted but I need to get my things, that bag had everything I own in this world." The dragon snorts and points with one its claws near the entrance. Lucy squints and sees the bag. "Oh, thank God," she breathes a sigh of relief. "But really, could you please let me up? I know it's nighttime, but I need to find food, or I might pass out again."

Again, the dragon snorts but stands up. "Thank you," she takes a step, but it blocks her path. "What, I thought…" It taps the ground with it's foot. "I don't understand…" It pushes her back a couple feet with its tail and taps its foot on the ground a second time. "You want me to stay? But I need food…" Without another gesture, the dragon walks out of the cave. _'_ _Great,'_ Lucy thinks, _'_ _Well hopefully it comes back with something.'_

While Lucy waits for the dragon to return, she grabs her bag and pulls it closer to where they were resting and searching through it's contents, the young healer finds her glow wand; now at least she has some light. She leaves the mouth of the cave and finds a dense pine forest surrounding it, and based on the temperature, it's probably a little higher in the mountains than most would travel to. She shivers and rubs her arms, maybe she should try to get a fire going?

Searching through the brush and bushes, she grabs as many twigs and sticks as she can carry, hauling them back to the cave. But getting a fire started is not exactly easy. Because of the higher elevation, the foliage of the area is damp and all she is managing to produce is some smoke. "Ugh!" she tosses the flints to the ground, opting to simply wrap herself up in a blanket until the dragon returns.

Luckily for the girl, that doesn't take long; a rush of air into the cave signals its flighted return. The dragon walks up to her and drops a nice sized hare at her feet. "Wow, thanks… But I can't eat it raw." It snorts and picks the rabbit back up going to the entrance before dropping it and blows a stream of fire onto it, cooking it well. "Awesome!" Lucy shrieks, "Can you help me with that too?" and points to her pile of sticks. "So, I can see while I eat?" The dragon obliges and easily sets it ablaze. "Yay!" she throws her arms around its neck, "Thank you!"

She's a little surprised when the dragon turns its head and seems to nuzzle her back as she hugs it. _'_ _It's such a sweet dragon…'_ she tightens her grip, _'_ _and to think all the stories said they were mean and that's why humans wiped them out…'_

When she lets go, the dragon simply goes back to lying down where it had been, so Lucy takes the rabbit and a knife from her bag, to remove the outer fur and skin. It was nice and hot, "Mmm… so yummy," she groans, "I haven't had any meat since I left my village." The dragon simply watches her while she eats and talks…

"If your wondering why a young girl would be roaming through a forest unaccompanied, it's because I ran away from home," Lucy looks up from her food. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, or if you can understand anything I'm saying but, it's kinda nice to talk to someone and, I just have this strange feeling like I can trust you." The dragon tilts its head slightly before resting it on the ground as if to say, continue. "You see my father, he was pressuring me to marry some guy from a neighboring village that I've never met before, just so he could combine our clans. I told him off." She sighs, looking down at the ground, "My mother would have never allowed him to do it, but she died when I was little. Ugh! He treats me like some possession he can simply barter away, and to think I am his only child. I mean what kind of parent does that?" Another sigh. "But anyways," smiling again, "He can't force me to do anything, I'm an adult whether he likes it or not and I have my own aspirations for my life and thanks to my mom, I'm stronger than he is." Lucy makes her hand glow, "I inherited her healing gifts when she died," the glowing stops, "and her love of the stars. Looking back at the dragon. "One day, I'll settle down, have children, but it will be on my terms, with whomever I fall in love with." She chuckles, "Maybe I'll even catch me a Prince."

She throws the bones and scraps into the fire and walks over to the creature, sitting in front of it. "Anyways, are you all alone?" staring into it's emerald green eyes, "I've only heard legends about mean dragons before." Lucy leans back and smiles, "But you're really nice, I'm glad I ran into you." With a big yawn, she stretches her arms above her head, "I guess I should get some sleep now that I've eaten." Lowering her gaze, her voice softens, "You won't leave me alone, will you?"

Without a second of hesitation, the dragon reaches out with its front legs and scoops her up, placing her against it's side before wrapping its tail around her too. "Good night," Lucy murmurs as she snuggles in, and the dragon curls its head, closing its eyes.

The next morning, the dragon wakes up the sleeping blonde, nuzzling her with it's snout. She stretches and yawns with a smile, "Good Morning." It had been the most peaceful sleep she had had in a long time, maybe years.

Standing and stretching a second time, now in the light of day she can see her surroundings better. It had brought them to a simple cave, but based on some of the claw marks and compacted soils in some areas, it was no random cave. "Do you live here?" inquiring of the creature, "Is this your home?" It shakes its head, no. "You just come here a lot?" The dragon looks down. "So, if this isn't your actual home, where would that be?" It looks towards the cave entrance. "Somewhere else?" Lucy asks.

Prompting the young girl with its snout and tail, it pushes her towards it's back. "You want me to get on, your back?" she looks at the dragon. Again, it's tail prods her movement as if to say hurry up and get on. "Alright," she manages to climb up using its back leg as a step, and once on top she looks around for some way to hold on. The scales around the top of its neck are tiled, it's her best option. "Please, don't forget my things." Picking up the strap of her bag with its teeth it walks out of the cave and takes flight once clear.

It soars high into the powder blue sky, heading towards the East. "Wow!" she giggles, "This is so cool!" To experience something that no human could dream of doing was amazing; she hugs his neck, "It feels so free up here…"

As they travel, Lucy spends half of the time hugging to the dragon and the other watching the landscape pass under them. It had taken them to a cave high in the mountains so as they descend, it flies over the forest, passes fields, and rivers, and a couple of small villages. But soon a large one comes into view. "Isn't that the capital?" She had only been there once when her father wanted her to be eye candy for some potential commodity brokers. "You live in Kelekona?!" asking again. Of course, it can't respond to her question, but the answer becomes clear when it heads directly for the palace.

"Wait, there's no way…" _'_ _This dragon's home is at the palace?!'_ "…the palace is your home?!"

The dragon lands in one of the enclosed courtyards and as Lucy slides off, they are greeted by a palace guard. "Ah, Natsu, you've returned. King Igneel will be happy to see you." Turning to Lucy who is nervously glued to his side, "and you've brought a guest," the man grins, "Well, come in, you know where to find the King I'm sure," and walks away.

"N-natsu?" Lucy makes her way to the creature's front, "Your name is Natsu?" It blows out a puff of air. She smiles, "At least I have a name to call you now."

The young woman follows Natsu through the palace, simply amazed at the grand edifice. Having grown up in a small village, such a large and stately place like this was worlds apart from what she knew. But she was still curious about why they were here, was this dragon like a royal pet or something? Palace staff greet the dragon when they pass by, even bowing to it like you would a royal guest and when they see her, many grin. _'_ _Why are they looking at me like that?'_ she wonders…

"Ah! Natsu where have you been?" the king hugs the dragon. "And who is this?" smiling at Lucy, "I have to say it's a shock that Natsu brought a girl home."

The young blonde blushes, "My name is Lucy, I sort of stumbled onto him when his wing was injured."

The king frowns and shakes his head at the dragon who lowers its gaze, "Did you help him?"

"Yes," she responds, "it took a lot out of me, but his wing is all healed."

"Well, then," King Igneel shakes her hand, "I am in your debt. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Natsu." The dragon snorts, or huffs as if it's annoyed.

"F-forgive me for asking but, how is it that a dragon lives in the palace? He's not some pet or anything because that would be wrong."

King Igneel bellows with laughter, "No, no my dear," he's laughing so hard, his eyes are watery, "Natsu is just very special to me."

"But…"

"Come," the king grins and gestures for them to follow, "let me show you to a suite miss Lucy, you are welcomed to stay as long as you wish since Natsu seems to have taken a liking to you…"

The suite that King Igneel takes her to makes her heart jump, it's bigger than her house back home! "Are you serious? I get to live, here?" she turns back to the King. "But this is huge!"

The man laughs, "Well on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Technically, this is Natsu's room, you'll be sharing it with him."

Lucy looks over to the dragon who has settled down near the bed and smiles. "I don't mind having Natsu for a roommate."

"Then it's settled. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. You are welcomed to anything here. Servants will notify you before meals. If you need to purchase anything just ask." He looks at her bag, "and I have a feeling you will," he taps his chin, "in fact I will send someone to take you shopping later." He smiles and grins at the dragon, "I'm sure Natsu will like it when your dressed like a lady of this court." The dragon snorts and turns its head away. Lucy blinks, if Natsu were human, she'd swear he was blushing right now.

"You're too kind," she bows to the king, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense," he waves his hand, "Your healing skills will be a great addition to the palace staff as well."

Once the king has left, Lucy takes in the expansive room for herself. It holds such beautiful furnishings, a large 4 poster bed, dripping with luxurious sheer draperies in reds and golds and the royal seal emblazoned on it's headboard. Matching nightstands, armoires, dressers, a gilded mirror, everything and more that you'd expect in a palace bedroom.

There is an adjoining bath, and a walk-in closet half filled with men's clothing and accessories _._ _'_ _I wonder whose clothes these are…'_ she ponders as she brushes her fingers against them. Some every day wear but many are fit for a king, _'_ _or prince?'_ And even more curious to her, the other half of the closet is empty as if they knew she was coming. Lucy shakes her head, impossible, this is probably just an extra room they could let the dragon use while here since it was big enough.

As her exploration of the room progresses, the young girls stomach begins to grumble reminding her she hadn't eaten breakfast and it was almost lunch time. Natsu, who had been watching her the whole time, perks up and walks over to her, nudging at her side. "Yeah, I am getting hungry again." Lucy smiles at Natsu, who starts pushing her towards the door. "What are you doing? The king said a servant will be by to announce lunch, I can wait…" But that doesn't deter the dragon who continues to push. Lucy plants her feet, "Natsu, stop it. I-I don't want to inconvenience…." Finally, the dragon blows out a puff of air and picks her up with its tail, and places her on its back.

"Natsu," she tries to slide off, but the tail holds her down, "This is embarrassing..." Sure, it had been fun while they were flying and no one was really looking, but riding on the back of dragon, it was quite un-lady like. Ignoring her pleas, Natsu saunters out of the room and heads to, she assumes the kitchen. Down hallways and corridors, passing room after room. Each time they encounter a staff member Lucy hides her face. The young woman doesn't know anyone yet and doesn't want to be looked upon as strange.

Eventually, the smells of food cooking reach her nose and she can't help but salivate from whatever delicious aromas were beyond the doorway. Natsu stops and lays down to make it easier for Lucy to slide off, then points with its snout to the door. "Go in there?" she asks. He pushes her gently with his snout. "O-okay…"

With a little hesitation, Lucy walks into the bustling kitchen with Natsu now taking up the doorframe. "Hello?" she calls out, "I-I was wondering…"

"Oh Hello!" a pretty young woman with white hair peeks her head out of a pantry door. "You must be Lady Lucy, are you hungry?" She walks out with a few loaves of bread in her arms.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I guess my stomach doesn't want to wait for lunch."

"It's no bother," the woman puts her loaves on a counter. "My name is Mira," She smiles, "and my kitchen is always open."

"Thank you, Mira. Um, how did you know who I was?"

"Oh," she waves her hand and chuckles, "Word spreads quickly here, especially since it was Natsu who brought you." Mira looks over to the dragon. "Are you hungry too?" The dragon nods. "He's always hungry," she whispers to Lucy, "I'll whip you up something, Natsu be a dear and take Lucy to the smaller dining room."

"I can help you Mira…"

"No, no," she guides the blonde back to the door, "just follow Natsu, it won't take me long."

"Thank you again, Mira."

"You are very welcome."

After lunch, the King sent her with his seamstress, tailor, and a couple others with instructions that Lucy be given a full makeover, fit for life as a courtier. Armfuls of dresses so lavish the young woman couldn't believe they were considered simple day wear, shoes, undergarments, anything a young lady would need; and this was just to get her started. The seamstress and tailor took her measurements for more custom attire. A jeweler furnished beautiful earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets, to match the clothing. And finally, her hair was revitalized, done up, make up applied and Lucy simply didn't look like the same girl anymore.

"Wow!" she shifted from side to side in the mirror, "Is that really me?"

" _Tch_ ," Aquarius the seamstress snickers, "Who else would it be? Just be grateful to King Igneel."

"Oh, I am," Lucy beams, "But thank you all, Mr. Capricorn, Mr. Cancer, and most of all Ms. Aquarius! I feel like I'm in a fairytale!"

Capricorn, "Lady Lucy, I will escort you back to the palace while they finish up here. Everything will be delivered to your room by dinner."

"Okay," she follows the tall, stately gentleman out, "Thanks again!" she waves at the other two.

But when they reach the palace, Lucy sees a quaint garden and asks to wander through, so Capricorn nods and heads back to the seamstress. Such a peaceful area, with pathways, and statues, small streams and bridges, benches scattered around, even a couple gazebo's. _'_ _Maybe one evening I'll come out here to star gaze…'_

Lucy didn't realize that the garden was just below her room, and when Natsu caught wind of her scent he looked over the balcony, watching her meander along the paths. She was almost back where she started when a palace guard stepped out from under a tree. "Hello gorgeous." The orange-haired man saunters up, "Your loveliness fits in well to such a picturesque scene," and kisses her hand.

 _'_ _Oh, brother'_ , she rolls her eyes, "And you are?"

"Leo," he bows, "at your service anytime, day _or_ night," he winks.

"Well Mr. Leo it was nice meeting you, but I should go."

"What's the rush," Leo closes the gap between them, until she can literally feel his breath against her skin. Tipping her head up, "Do you…"

A whoosh of air and a thud startles them as Natsu lands at her side and physically pushes the man back. The dragon growls low, protective over the girl. "Natsu!" Lucy clings to his neck happy to be saved from the pervert.

"Hey!" Leo puts his hands up in defense, "Sorry I didn't know she meant that much to you Natsu." He backs away, "Won't bother her again, I promise." Natsu snorts at the back-peddling guard.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Lucy snuggles her face into Natsu's neck and he nuzzles her back. "So," she steps back and twirls for him, "How do I look?" Natsu nuzzles her face again. She giggles, "I take that as you like it?" he snorts. "Yeah me too."

True to his word, everything they had purchased that day was stocked in her closet by dinner and two servants named Aries and Virgo were assigned to her. "My goodness, this is all too much!" Lucy whines as they dress and get her ready for dinner. "I'm not a Princess, why is the King being so kind to me? I-I'm really no more special than any other staff member." Her eyes widen, "He doesn't fancy me, does he?!"

"No miss," Aries assures her, "The King has his Queen and you will meet Grandeeney tonight."

Lucy exhales, "That's a relief. But then why is he doing all of this?"

Virgo, "Natsu is…" she looks at Aries for a second as confirming her words before turning back to Lucy, " _special_ to the king and since Natsu brought you here, that makes you special too."

The healer scans over to the dragon who has suspiciously turned its head away, as if to avoid looking at her, "What does that even mean?"

Aries, "I'm sorry miss but we cannot say, perhaps you should ask the King."

"Yeah," Lucy swears she hears Natsu sigh, "I think I will…"

After a private dinner with the King, Queen, and their daughter, Princess Wendy, Lucy requests to speak with the two royals alone. Natsu, who had curled up near her chair looks up when they lead her to an adjoining parlor. The royals sit on one couch and Lucy is gestured to another facing it.

She starts off by thanking them for all their hospitality but, "I mean no disrespect by this, but I don't understand why I am being treated so well. I am a commoner, no noblewoman or royal, and yet to be dressed like a courtier, be given servants, it's all too much."

The King laughs, "I've never seen someone complain about being pampered before."

Lucy flushes, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean for it to sound that way," blowing her head, "everyone has been so kind to me and I really haven't done anything to deserve such special treatment."

"On the contrary my dear," Grandeeney responds, "Natsu feels you are special and therefore so do we."

"But, still, I don't want to be a burden, I-I've only known how to work to survive, not be catered to." _Exhale_ , "This lifestyle is very different than what I am used to."

King Igneel, "I told you earlier, we will call upon you if your healing abilities are needed, besides, keeping Natsu company, and if you can keep him from wandering away from here, that would be a blessing."

"Yes," Grandeeney adds, "We always worry when he goes off on his own. He may be a dragon, but he is young and reckless, often getting into mischief."

"I guess I can do that. May I ask, how long have you known Natsu?"

"Since he was born, oh, 22 years now."

Lucy giggles, "He's only a year older than me!"

"Speaking of which," Grandeeney looks over to the door, "I believe we should finish this conversation before he gets any more anxious from your absence."

The young woman follows the Queens eyes and sees the tip of a snout peeking past the doors frame. She chuckles, "Natsu? We can see you." He sticks his head around the frame now. Lucy waves him over and he quickly bounds in, excited. She stands up and walks over to him, hugging his neck, "Awe did you miss me?" he nuzzles her back.

King Igneel smiles at his wife before turning his attentions to the pair. "He's never warmed up to a stranger so quickly, Lucy you truly have an effect on him."

"All I did was heal a wound," she smooths the skin around his muzzle and snout, "He's the one whose taken care of me ever since." Smiling, she leans her cheek against his and closes her eyes for a moment. "It had drained a lot more of my energy than I had expected to fix his wing, so I passed out. Natsu took me to a cave and watched over me until I woke up. He caught a rabbit so that I could eat, kept me warm until morning, and now," she opens her eyes again, "brought me here to you, wonderful people. It is I, that is in his debt."

Grandeeney, "Will you tell us a little more about yourself Lucy, why were you out in the woods alone?"

She sighs, "I was running away from my village." Giving one more caress to Natsu's face, she goes back and sits on the couch while he lies down and waits. "My father wanted me to marry a man to further his own agenda and I refused, but I could only fight back for so long, so, I ran a week ago." looking over at the attentive dragon, "And that's when I came across Natsu. I have no idea how he got his injury, but it was bad enough that he wouldn't be able to fly." Grandeeney shoots the dragon a look that makes him turn away, like a child getting scolded by a parent. "I worry that my father will find me and try to make me go home."

"That won't happen." King Igneel declares in no uncertain terms, "as long as you are here, you are under our protection."

"Thank you." Lucy smiles

"No, thank you Lucy," Grandeeney, "for bringing Natsu home to us…"

Aries and Virgo help Lucy out of the binding formal dress so she can take a bath before bed. Virgo even scolds Natsu, warning him that he better not peek. He huffs and turns away. Lucy finds the exchange odd, I mean he is a dragon not a man, but she puts it out of her mind.

It had been a long day for her, and when she hits the soft bedding, her eyes drift shut ready for sleep to take her away, and yet it doesn't. She opens her eyes, letting them fall on the dragon curled up beside the bed, remembering the peaceful slumber she had the night before.

Lucy grabs a pillow and comforter and snuggles herself against his warm body, "Good Night Natsu…"

~~~xx~~~

It's been almost a full year since Natsu had brought Lucy to Kelekona but to her, it was like a lifetime ago. She had met so many people and made so many friends not only in the palace but in the city that time had simply flown by unnoticed. Some of the closest was a girl named Levy who loved reading about as much as Lucy did, Gray, Erza, Cana, Yukino; just too many to name.

But nothing topped the close bond that she and Natsu had developed. From the moment they met, the pair was inseparable, and the only times he left the city walls, was if Lucy was with him. She loved it when he took her flying, especially at night, and sometimes he'd land on a high mountain peak, so she could stargaze.

Even when it came to bedtime, Lucy rarely slept on the bed, opting to cuddle against her dragon instead. Something about him made her feel relaxed, safe, and dare she say it, loved. Anytime they were around other people, he was very protective, especially when it came to males. Leo had only been the first to witness such a display of territorialism, but he wasn't the last, and a few didn't walk away unscathed. She didn't always like it when he acted aggressively, and she'd end up using her healing abilities to make sure there was no lasting damage, but at the same time, it made her heart flutter, like the knight protecting his beloved. Her life was so blissful, the reason that triggered this adventure had already become a distant memory.

 _Until the message came._

Natsu was out getting food again while Lucy relaxed in their room with a book when a servant brought her a letter addressed to her but with no sender. Curious, she opens it and immediately the tears burst forth, her father was demanding she come home or he will send mercenaries to kidnap her the moment she leave the palace grounds.

The letter flutters from her hand to the ground as she covers her face, sobbing hysterically. How could he be so cruel? Would he really send thugs to kidnap her? Every fiber of her being screamed yes, so what should she do? Should she tell the King?

Just then Natsu comes running in, did he hear her cries, did he smell her tears? Lucy flings herself on him, hugging to his neck. Oh, how she wished he could talk! But that's okay, she was doing plenty of her own, broken and muffled through her sobs, but the emotions poured out like a broken fountain.

"He says he'll have me kidnapped, I-I can't go back, I just can't! But what do I do, I can't hide forever." Her grip around Natsu tightens, "and I don't want to be separated from you…" He nuzzles her back. "God, I wish you could talk, I wish you could tell me it'll be alright. I know if I'm with you I'll be safe but just to hear it…" Lucy slumps to her knees. "…would make me feel better."

The dragon paces for a few minutes as if it's contemplating what to do. She doesn't know it but Natsu understands everything and it's killing him that he can't pull her tight and tell her what she wants to hear. He wants to soothe her pain.

"Natsu?" the dragon stops and walks back to her. "If something happens," she caresses his cheek, "and they do take me away…" he struggles, agitated by just the thought of men taking her from him. "Natsu," she cups his snout, "stop." Putting on a forced smile, "you made me so happy, that no matter what, I will always love you."

Lucy kisses his nose and seals their fates forever.

A soft iridescent glow covers the dragon, envelopes his whole body in a serene aura. Concerned, she reaches out to touch him, "N-Natsu?" When her finger tips make contact with his skin, a jolt of energy surges through the blonde and she pulls back in shock, not from pain, she felt no malice, only the opposite; the emotion she felt in that rush was love, pure, and unending.

Right before her eyes, the dragon's body transforms, shrinking, elongating, changing. The form of a human male begins to take shape, curled slightly on the ground, taller than she, muscular, lightly tanned smooth skin, pink spiky hair on his head and a few on his body… Lucy is mesmerized and a little mortified at the naked guy lying at her feet. She blushes and grabs the comforter off the bed, covering the man's lower half.

As the transformation completes itself, the glow also subsides, "N-Natsu?" her voice trembling a little, she kneels and reaches out to his shoulder, "N-Natsu?"

"Lu…cy…" a weakened voice, barely a whisper comes out of him.

"Natsu, is that you?" When he opens his eyes, she is greeted with the emerald jewels she's come to know well. "Natsu, that is you! T-this is you!" Throwing off her concerns she hugs him to her chest. "Natsu!" she cries, but tears of joy, "Oh my goodness!"

"Lucy…" he hugs her back, snuggling his face against her neck. "Please don't cry for me."

"But I'm happy!" she tightens her embrace, "I can't help it," sniffling, "But, what the hell is going on?!"

He releases her and sits up, running his hand through his hair, "Well," he grins, "Surprise?"

"Don't _surprise_ me mister, how did you go from a dragon to this?" she waves her hand at him. "Although now things are making more sense to me, this really is your room, the clothes in the closet are your clothes." He nods.

"Two years ago, a wizard cursed me because I played a practical joke on him. I thought it was funny as hell, and at first being a dragon was cool but, then it got lonely." Lucy sits down as he continues. "I couldn't talk to anybody, people were afraid of me… eventually I started to stay away for longer and longer…"

"In that cave?"

He nods, "By the time you found me I didn't care if I died, I just wanted to stop being so alone. But then you weren't afraid, you helped me despite what I was…" tears form in the corners of his eyes, "for the first time in those two years, I didn't feel alone anymore."

"Oh Natsu," tears threaten to spill again. She hugs him, "But why did you change back now?"

"We can answer that." The couple turns to the door way and see the King and Queen. Igneel smiles, "the only way to break the curse was for Natsu to find love."

"True Love," beams Grandeeney. "The only magic more powerful than any curse."

Natsu turns Lucy's chin towards him, "I guess when you said you loved me, that broke the spell."

"S-So, you really are a Prince?" she looks at him, then to the royals as they all nod.

Grandeeney smiles at her as Igneel squeezes her waist, "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you the truth my dear, but we had to let things happen on their own and hope for the best."

"No wonder everyone always smiled or grinned at me," she turns back to Natsu, "you all were hoping this would happen?"

Natsu's eyes soften, "I fell in love with you since that cave Luce, and yes, I hoped that one day, you would feel the same way about me despite the form I held."

Her eyes soften too, "I guess we both saved each other that day, huh?" caressing his cheek.

"Oh, I'm not done yet." The light in his eyes flash, "Dad, Lucy's father is threatening to kidnap her."

"He what!" Igneel bellows, "What fool dares to threaten someone in my court?!"

Lucy had almost forgotten about the message, "H-he sent a letter saying he'd have me kidnapped and will force me into an arranged marriage."

Igneel begins to shout again, "I will send…"

But Natsu waves his hand, "That's not necessary dad, I have a better idea." Everyone looks at him confused as he turns to Lucy and takes her left hand. "Marry me Lucy, be my Princess, my wife, my future queen and your father will have no choice to back off or it will be treason; surely he is not that big of a fool?"

Lucy blinks, "Me, a-a Princess?"

He grins, "Don't forget future queen, I am the heir to the throne."

"And I'd like to retire someday." Igneel throws in taking a jab to his side by his wife. "What? Just saying…" he laughs.

"Then yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Lucy kisses Natsu on the lips, "I love you."

Leaning his forehead to hers, "I love you too."

Igneel clears his throat, "Now that, that is settled I'll be sending a letter to your father informing him of your engagement to the Prince and that if he dares to get in the way he will be thrown in the dungeon. As for you two, congratulations, and please son, put some clothes on." Lucy's face grows crimson.

Natsu looks down, and laughs, "I forgot I was naked."

"We'll let everyone know you're back," his mom smiles, "How about a ball in your honor? Ooh, an engagement ball!" Igneel starts to lead her away shaking his head but with a smile on his face, "I'm going to get Mira on that right away…"

"I'll leave you alone, so you can change," Lucy stands up to walk away, but he grabs her hand and yanks her into his lap. "Natsu what are you…"

"After a year I finally get to hold you in my arms Luce, so you're not going anywhere just yet."

"Mmm," she kisses him, "That's fine with me…"


	18. Right in Front of You

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 14 Present

 **Right In Front Of You**

The young blonde cheerleader had a lot of friends throughout high school. Beautiful and friendly, she could bounce through any clique she wanted, the popular kids, jocks, geeks, it didn't seem to matter, but her core group of friends at Fairytail high was really a mish-mosh of all the above. They were kids that grew up together since the days of tag and jungle gyms, though adolescence and puberty, till finally adulthood was right around the corner.

But among this group there was one, a boy that she was closest to over all of them. Natsu and Lucy had lived just a few doors down from each other and since their parents had been friends, play dates started before they could even walk. So, it was no surprise that the two would share a special bond.

For her, Natsu was like the brother her parents never gave her, and he watched over her like one, fiercely protective and supportive. It was obvious by 9th grade that his feelings toward Lucy had changed from merely a friend to a more romantic once but she couldn't see him that way and it hurt.

Every time she'd break up with a boyfriend, it was his shoulder she would cry on; and he'd grin and bear it. Every time she celebrated a win in Cheer or acing a test, it was in his arms she'd find herself; and he'd gladly take it. But every time he'd broach the idea of them... she'd pull away. Why?

All through high school this charade went on, and continued even after graduation when she left for college in a different city and he stayed behind at the local university. They kept in touch through texts and social media, sometimes spending hours on the phone, especially when she was having a bad day; he was there for her. Lucy visited during her first winter break and spent much of her time hanging out with him. Spring break came, same deal.

Finally, her first summer vacation from college and the young woman was ready for a long break from school. Natsu picked her up at the airport like he usually did, and they made plans to hang out with their friends. Everyone was home for the summer but there were a few new faces in the bunch.

Levy had met a guy in college, Gray a new girl, but there was also one more that had started hanging with them, a student at Magnolia U. According to Levy, Lisanna was in a couple of Natsu's classes and one day just started coming around. But Lucy thought nothing of it, Natsu wasn't her boyfriend so if he was interested in another girl, that was his choice.

Besides, he sure didn't act like he was. From the moment Lucy arrived home, he was glued to her hip like nothing had changed. Part of her felt bad for the other girl when she could see the hurt in her eyes, but maybe a small part of her was happy that she didn't have to share him with someone else. It was selfish, of course, it's not like she'd ever put his feeling first when she dated other guys, but she figured if he didn't like it, wouldn't he say something?

It's amazing how quickly time flies when your having fun and before she knew it, Fall semester would be starting up in just a couple of weeks. Some days, Lucy wondered, was there a good reason why she had chosen to go away for college since most of her closest friends all stayed home? Magnolia U and Crocus U offered similar programs, were ranked the same, and tuition wasn't the issue.

And tonight, that question came up again but not by her, but Natsu. He had taken her to the bluffs overlooking the lake where they could relax and lie back on the hood doing something she enjoyed; stargazing. It was a special place for the long-time friends, one that only they shared and no one else, going there ever since they were allowed to go out at night on their own.

She was using his arm like a pillow, as they chatted…

"Luce, could I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can." She turns her head to look at him.

But his eyes stay facing the sky, "Why'd you go so far away for college?"

"Honestly, sometimes I ask myself the same question. I think I just wanted to experience something different."

"Don't you miss having your friends around all the time, I mean I'm sure you've made plenty more in Crocus, but, do you ever miss… me?"

"I do miss everyone, especially you, and I've made some friends, but I focus mostly on school while I'm there. I don't even want a boyfriend until I finish college."

He turns his head away, "Oh."

"Why the sudden question, Natsu?"

"It's nothing…"

Lucy props her head up, "I know you Mr. Dragneel," turning his face towards her, "if something is bothering you just tell me."

He exhales, "What would you do if there was someone you liked, and they didn't seem to feel the same way too, would you try to find out, or would you just move on?"

The young girl blinks, she hadn't expected that kind of question. "Well," she bites her lip, "I really don't know since I've never had that happen to me."

"Don't worry," he fakes a smile, "Forget I asked," and changes the subject. "Are you excited for Fall semester?"

"MmHmm," she nods, "The classes I have are gonna be hard, but I'm looking forward to the Creative Writing class."

"That's good, you always were an amazing writer." He looks back to the sky, "It's such a beautiful night… I wish it never had to end."

"Yeah…" Lucy lies back too. But her mind is swimming by that last comment, and the way his voice sounded was so sad. She can see through a side glance that his brows had furrowed like he was still thinking about something…

By mid-September, Lucy was certain, something was amiss. She and Natsu's daily and constant text messages had dwindled to every few days, their often hour, long phone calls became shorter and shorter and she was lucky if she spoke to him once a week. Finally, she asked him about it one day and he feigned being busy with school, classes were harder, football season, etcetera; but she didn't believe him.

It was Levy who confirmed it, Natsu had a girlfriend and it was the one she met during the summer. _'_ _Why didn't he just tell me,'_ Lucy sat in her dorm after the news. Why hide such information? Did he think she'd get upset? It's not like they were a couple or anything. She's angrier that she had to find out from Levy than if he had just been honest with her himself. All those excuses he gave her…

She grabs her phone ready to give him a tongue lashing. _'_ _But what if he's with her right now?'_ the phone drops back to her lap. _'_ _I could leave a message if he doesn't answer…_ _No if I call now, how will that make me look?_ _Desperate, a fool?'_

"Ugh!" she drops onto her back on the bed. "Whatever! If he wants a girlfriend let him! What do I care!" _Sighing,_ 'Why the hell am I getting so angry!' and curling into a ball, Lucy feels like, like she's lost him… Images of his smiling face, memories of his embrace, pictures after pictures, too many over their lifetime reminding her how close they once were. He was always there for her, _always…_

 _"_ _What would you do if there was someone you liked, and they didn't seem to feel the same way too, would you try to find out, or would you just move on?"_ It was like a ton of bricks falling on the young blonde, _'_ _Natsu, had you been talking about me?'_ Now all those memories seemed to be telling a different tale, not of two friends but something that should have been more.

Lucy clicks the home button on her iPhone revealing the lock screen of her and Natsu at Senior Prom. She had been staring straight at the camera smiling and he had been looking at her. Up till now, the young girl just thought it was cute picture of the two of them having fun but as she looks closer at the image, his eyes… they were… _'_ _Oh my God!_ _I'm such an idiot!'_ …filled with longing…

A pain in her heart, stabbing, searing; she clutches at her chest as the dam bursts and tears flood down her cheeks faster than her sobs could keep up with. As a little girl she would dream about finding her soulmate and living happily ever after like in a fairytale and all this time, all this time; he had been right in front of her.

 _"…_ _I wish it never had to end…"_ She hears his voice again, the sadness of its tone, replaying like a broken record and she bangs her head with her fists trying to make them stop. How could she give up everything she's ever known? Natsu had always been there, 19 years… You can't just make 19 years of memories vanish… But, there's no way she can face him now. She was too embarrassed and a little angry at both herself and him. _'_ _Why didn't he just tell me how he felt!?'_

After that night, and that revelation Lucy avoided all contact with Natsu, though she didn't have the heart to block his number. When he called, she let it go to voice mail, when he texted, they went unread and what had begun with less contact by him reversed by the first week of October. He was calling or texting multiple times a day, sending messages through social media, even friends began contacting her concerned if she was okay. With them she acted like she was fine, never telling the real reason she was blowing him off, but with him, silence.

Fall break came, and she didn't go home.

By the beginning of November, Natsu's contacts slowed down. He was still calling or texting daily but not in multiples. But the messages were growing sadder, even his posts on Instagram were becoming depressing. Their friends begged her to contact him, but she refused, making up excuses that she was simply giving him space… since he had a girlfriend.

Winter break came, but she stayed in Crocus.

On Christmas Day, Natsu left her a phone message wishing her a Merry Christmas, saying he wished she had come home because he misses her. It hurt, she wasn't gonna lie. So finally, she sent him the first text message in months, simply reading 'Merry Christmas too'.

Her parents were aware of what she was doing, it was unavoidable since she had to explain not coming home to visit. They told her the Dragneels were concerned about their son and she, and they agreed with them that this rift was becoming ridiculous. But she told them she was still angry that to this day, he has still not told her the truth about his girlfriend. If he was such the friend he was supposed to be, why hadn't he been honest with her, she spat back. They were both young and inexperienced in such matters was her mother's response and she should just forgive him. I'll think about it is all the young girl could agree to.

Valentines Day.

That morning was like any other for the college girl, with no significant other, she went about her day, going to class, and returning to her dorm by 3pm. But around 4:30 there is a knock at the door and a courier standing there with a dozen long stemmed red roses and a small red box. Thinking maybe she had a secret admirer or something she carries the items to her bed and pulls out the card; it was from Natsu.

She blinks, _'_ _Is he crazy?_ _Why the hell would he send me something for Valentines day?_ _And if that girlfriend of his ever found out…'_ but her eyes grow wide when she opens the box for inside is a silver promise ring and it's engraved, 'Natsu and Lucy Forever'. Taking the card out of it's envelope, she reads the message…

 _"_ _Lucy, I don't know what else to say at this point except, I'm sorry._ _Whatever I did to hurt you, I'm sorry._ _And now, I just…_ _No matter if you never forgive me, please know you will be the only girl I'll ever truly love._ _Forever yours, Natsu"_

And as if there had been a camera watching her, her phone pings alerting her to a message. She's almost afraid to read it but she opens the text and it's a picture of his left hand, a matching ring on his finger. Her hand flies up to her mouth, _'_ _Impossible!_ _No way his girlfriend would allow that!'_ But the gesture tugs at her heartstrings, Lucy may be angry, but she doesn't hate him, she may not have forgiven him yet, but, _'_ _I still love him too…'_

So, she puts the ring on a chain around her neck for now.

Spring Break.

In no uncertain terms her family tells her she's coming home for a visit whether she likes it or not, and Levy and the others had been threatening to kidnap her and drag her back to Magnolia too if she didn't so what choice did she have? Lucy missed them terribly, she just hoped to avoid Natsu while she was home, but it's too bad for Lucy because they had other plans.

As she walked through the jetway, a part of her hoped Natsu would be standing at his car waiting for her at the curb like their routine had been but how could he when he shouldn't even know she was home, right? Her head hung down, maybe Levy and her parents had been right, maybe it was time she forgave him, I mean he was a guy and guys do dumb things all the time, plus it wasn't all his fault either, part of the blame lay with her for being blind.

Grabbing her suitcase from the baggage claim… Even if he had a girlfriend, Natsu was still the closest person to her. No one else, except maybe Levy as a close second knew her better. But it would be awkward, if Lucy put herself in Lisanna's shoes, what girlfriend would put up with their boyfriend being so close to another girl? Making her way out to the curb…

"Lucy?"

A familiar voice. She looks up. "N-Natsu? What are you doing here?" _'_ _Are those bags under his eyes?_ _He doesn't look like he's getting any sleep.'_

"I always pick you up at the airport." He takes the suitcase from the frazzled girl.

"B-but you weren't supposed to know I was coming."

He frowns, "I know, but your parents asked me to get you."

 _'_ _They are gonna hear it from me!'_ she screams in her head. "Alright fine, just take me straight home."

Natsu doesn't respond, just simply puts her bag in the trunk and get into the car. Lucy sits in the passenger side and stares out the window as they head away from the airport. _'_ _Weren't you on the verge of forgiving him?'_ her conscious chimes, _'_ _Tch, I didn't say that.'_ _'_ _Admit it, stop being angry and just get it over with…'_

She sighs, and props her head with her hand. Natsu looks over but doesn't say anything. Holding in all these emotions, especially the anger was becoming taxing on her. Lucy had never been one to hold a grudge for so long against anyone and she despised feeling negative. But maybe it had more to do with the person rather than the situation. Since Natsu was such a large part of her existence, his affects on her were also amplified.

Closing her eyes, another sigh, _'_ _I can't keep doing this, it hurts too much…'_

When she opens her eyes again, it's only at that point that she realizes they are going in the opposite direction from her parent's house. She turns to the Natsu, "Where are you taking me? I said I wanted to go straight home."

Staring straight at the road, "I know you did, but we're going to our place first."

"Our place? You can't just kidnap me…"

"You damn well know I'd never do anything to hurt you Luce," he sighs, "But we need to talk."

"Fine," she looks away again, "what choice do I have…"

When he stops the car, Natsu doesn't even wait for her to get out before he does and sits on his hood with his head hung. Lucy's parents had asked him two days ago to pick her up at the airport despite knowing the two friends weren't talking. But both her parents and his told him he, they needed to fix this and now. He had spent these couple of days in dread trying to figure out what he was going to say to her.

They were right, Natsu knew they were right. Everyone told him she was hurting just as much as he was, and they were both being stubborn. But that assessment wasn't fair, at least in his mind because he had tried, and tried talk to her but what could he do if she wasn't responding, wasn't answering, hell not coming home? The rings he bought, they weren't exactly cheap! Another problem was he didn't know why she was avoiding him and no one knew the full answer either.

Lucy sat there for several minutes just watching him through the windshield. She could be a bitch and refuse to get out of the car but… Things were so much easier when she was miles away and they weren't face to face because looking at him… the pain he was feeling, the low energy of the usually gregarious young man, it was killing her.

She gets out and leans on the closed passenger door. "Well, you wanted to talk, so, talk."

"Why are you mad at me Lucy?"

"Are you serious? You really haven't figured it out by now?"

He looks at her, "If I had, don't you think I would have tried to fix it?!"

" _Tch_ , I don't know," looking away, "I mean you were stupid enough to do it in the first place."

"Do what!" he walks over and traps her between his arms. "Just tell me what I did!"

She faces him and narrows her eyes, "Pick a reason! You started dating that girl and you didn't tell me. You started not answer my texts or calls and the times you did answer our conversations got shorter and shorter. Then the excuses of why you weren't talking to me like we used to…" Tears are streaming down her face, but her anger is a train without brakes. "…I knew it didn't sound right but you kept lying and I finally got it out of Levy that it's cause you had a girlfriend!"

Punching his chest, "You're my best friend, my best friend!" she hits his chest again, "And yet you lied to me and kept lying to me. Why keep her a secret? What the hell were you so afraid of that you couldn't tell me the truth?!"

"You want the truth? Yes, I lied to you because I didn't want you to think I was moving on. You said on these bluffs last summer you didn't like anyone and that broke my heart because, because… Ahh what does it matter anyways!" he slaps the door frame and walks away to the edge of the cliffs. Looking at the sky, "You just couldn't see what was right in front of your face all along."

"And what's that?" she responds, but her voice is trembling

Hanging his head, "How much I love you."

"But, you have a girlfriend…"

"Had, Luce, I broke up with her by the end of September once I realized no one could ever take your place in my heart."

Lucy pulls the chain from around her neck and slips the ring on. Her parents were right, she needed to fix this too.

"Natsu…" she wraps her arms around him and leans her cheek against his back. "I'm sorry too. I-I had no idea you felt so strongly about me, a-and the truth is," _exhale_ , "I was angry that you lied but, I was angrier at myself for not seeing it sooner, and, I took that out on you. It was easier to blame you than to point the finger back at me."

She squeezes, "I'm sorry! I'm so, sorry Natsu! I was such a bitch to you and that was wrong. You were right, I was too blind to see what was right in front of me."

Lucy feels him unfurl the fingers on her left hand and rub over the ring, "You're wearing it?" a bit of surprise in his tone.

He feels her nod, "From the moment I received it."

"I… didn't think you would…" Natsu's voice stutters.

Letting go, Lucy walks around to face him and takes his left hand, rubbing over his ring, "This is a beautiful gift…" she looks up at him and smiles, "I can't change the past, and I can't guarantee the future but now, in this moment, I see what's right in front of me."

"And what's that," he caresses her cheek, rewarding her with the smile that always makes her feel better.

"How much I love you too…"


	19. To Hell and Back- P2 of Alone no More

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge

January (2018) Day 18 Friendship

Sequel to Alone No More, what did Natsu really do to end up cursed and how far would friends go to protect each other? Sorry, it's a little rushed since I was trying to get it done by the 18th. I'll probably tweak it and post an updated version on AO3 hopefully in a week or two. Thanks for reading :)

Levy, Erza, and Cana, three of Lucy's best friends accompany her to a dress fitting in the city. The wedding is just six months away and they all must get fitted for their gowns. As the soon-to-be Princess of Kelekona, it was natural the girls were escorted in a carriage by several of the Royal guards. Jellal, Sting, Leo, and Gajeel were some of the finest in the army and they were handpicked for the job by Natsu because Lucy's safety was always his top priority.

The girls arrived at the shop which had been cleared of any other customers for a private session with no trouble and once inside, the four men took up their positions, standing guard at the only entrances, two by a front door, and two by a rear exit in the back. Inside, the shop keeper, and two assistants along with the four girls were the only ones.

But little did they know, that one of the assistants was the wizard that originally cursed Natsu and she had other plans for the would-be bride…

"Ahh, Welcome again Lady Lucy," the shop keeper bows to the young blonde, "I am honored that you chose my establishment for your royal wedding attire."

"You are too humble, Hibiki," she smiles, "Your dresses and suits speak for themselves and I am very much a fan."

"Please, have a seat, ladies," he gestures to some cushioned chairs as his assistants bring out refreshments, "Do you have a dress style in mind for you and the bridesmaids?"

"Yes…"

As the shopkeeper and Lucy speaks, one of the assistants dictates notes and sketches, while the other begins taking measurements of each women. Styles, colors, embellishments, fabric preferences are all accounted for. Natsu's favorite colors are reds and golds so Lucy decided to go with that as the color theme, but for a fun little twist approved by the King and Queen, little dragons and stars will be embroidered on the bridal party's attire.

When it is Lucy's turn, Karen, one of the assistant's gestures to the riser, "Please, Lady Lucy, step up so that I may take your measurements."

Hibiki turns his questions towards the Maid of Honor Levy to gather more information on the exact placements of the embroidery as Cana and Erza look around the shop at the other fineries he sells. This establishment caters to mostly nobility and other wealthier citizens of the surrounding areas but, a little window shopping couldn't hurt.

"Please stand up straight and put your arms out." Once Lucy complies, Karen measures the length of arm from neck to wrist, then bust and waist. "Are you excited to be marrying the Prince, Lady Lucy?"

"Oh yes," the young blonde beams at the mention of her fiancé, "It has been such a magical journey, like those fables you read to children, but it's actually happening to me!"

Karen kneels to measure the inseam and outer leg lengths, "Prince Natsu seems like a nice young man, he is very lucky to have met you."

"Thanks," the girl blushes

"Would you tell me," Still in the kneeling position, Karen lowers her voice so that the other's around them cannot hear her, "are the rumors true, had he really been cursed and turned into a dragon and you were the one who broke the spell?"

"It's true," Lucy tilts her head, "But, I'm a little surprised, I thought everyone in this city knew the story."

"Oh, I have," the woman smirks, "I just wanted to confirm it from the source."

"Why?"

"To make sure…" she looks straight at Lucy, "my spell is cast on the right person."

"Spell…" Lucy begins to back-peddle, slipping off the riser and falling, "Wh-who are you…"

Karen stands up, "the witch who cursed Natsu. He should have suffered longer after what he did to deserve it!"

"Hey what's going on!" Hibiki and the others rush over, "Karen wh…"

"Stay back, all of you!" Now even the guards have surrounded them. "I will kill her if anyone comes any closer."

But the guards take a step forward. "Wait!" Lucy shrieks, "Stay where you are." She turns back to the woman, "why do you want to hurt me?! I thought it was just a prank that…"

"It was no prank! And there are others that know this to be true who have helped him hide it." Sting flinches, but says nothing. "Two years wasn't long enough for him to learn his lesson, and so I am forced to act once again."

"But why me? I didn't have anything to do with that!" Lucy is in tears by this point, "I wasn't here…"

"Don't you think I know that stupid girl! But for him to realize and atone for what he did, I must take away what is most precious to him… and that my dear is you." She lifts her hand above her head, "May she draw out the truth that lies buried in his soul and deliver reparations for my heart. Lefkó os katharó me fterá chrysoú, metamorfónoun aftó to korítsi se dráko! (White as pure with wings of gold, transform this girl into a dragon!)"

Lucy's body begins to glow just like Natsu's did when he began to transform, "What did you do to me?"

"What did you do to the Princess!" Jellal shouts, "Damn witch you will pay!" He takes a step forward...

"Kill me and you won't learn the secret to removing the spell," Karen snickers. "Do you really wanna do that?"

While everyone watches, Lucy's body slowly changes… morphing into a dragon. "Please tell us how to save her!" Levy begs through her tears, "she doesn't deserve this…" They must move back as the creatures grows, a little smaller in size, and white with goldish colored wings than Natsu had been… "Please Ms. Karen!" the girl drops to her knees beside her unconscious friend as the glowing subsides, "Tell me!"

"Follow the instructions I leave to the letter, and remember, the names given must do exactly as instructed or she will remain a dragon for the rest of her life…" the witch simply vanishes into thin air and in her place, lies a book.

"Fuck where did she go?!" Jellal screams. "Gajeel, Leo fan out into the surrounding areas and search, Sting let's get these girls back to the palace now!"

"But what about the Princess? She's still unconscious, how do we get her to the palace?"

Hibiki who is still shaken by the whole ordeal volunteers, "I have a horse drawn cart out back, s-she should fit in it."

"Thank you, Hibiki," Erza places her hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him…

All the while, Cana had picked up the book and turned her attentions to Levy who is sobbing hysterically over her friend. "Come on Levy, we're gonna save her…" she rubs the girls back, "Don't lose it now, we need you to stay strong…" she shows her friend the book, "and we're gonna need your skills."

Levy wipes at her face and looks at the book, "It l-looks like Dragoumik, an ancient dialect used by priests who worshiped these creatures a couple hundred years ago…"

"Girls," they turn to see Sting walk up behind them, "We need everyone's help to move Lady Lucy…"

In order not to create a panic, Lucy is hidden under fabrics, and driven by Hibiki himself to look like a simple delivery of goods to the palace, but Levy refuses to leave her friend's side and lays down next to her just in case she wakes up. The rest of the entourage follows in their carriage with Jellal leaving the girls in Sting's care to find his other two guards.

On the way, Levy flips the book open and finds a loose paper, folded, and tucked against the seam. There is too little lighting to read most of it, but clearly it is instructions just as Karen said they would be. "Hang in there Lucy," she lays her head against her friend, "I'll get you back to normal, and find out what the hell Natsu did to cause all this!"

Once safely behind the walls of the palace, and with the help of a few other guards, Lucy is swiftly carried to her room before anyone can see her. While the three girls wait there, Erza asks a guard to fetch the King and Queen and Sting rushes off to find Natsu who is with Gray somewhere in the training fields near the forest.

But Levy is not wasting anytime, as soon as Lucy is safely in her room she yanks the paper out of the book and starts reading…

 _"_ _The three conspirators must find the keys to unlocking the spell._ _Natsu Dragneel._ _Gray Fullbuster._ _Sting Eucliffe…"_ _'_ _Gray and Sting know something?!'_ _"_ _Fullbuster will search for the Jewel of Reflection, Eucliffe must find the Elixir of Contrition, and Natsu Dragneel shall locate the Verity Chalice._ _In this Book of Wisdom, you shall find the directions for each key piece._ _Each conspirator will each be put through their own tests in order to obtain the key pieces._ _Once collected, all must be brought by these individuals before Lucy in the place her heart was stolen…"_ _'_ _Place her heart was stolen?_ _What the hell does that mean?'_ _"_ _Remember, they must keep the items they were tasked to find with them._ _Place the Jewel and Elixir together in the chalice and incant the spell Allagi to activate the final test._ _Once Lucy drinks the potion, Natsu must atone for what he did and if he speaks the truth, the curse will be broken."_ _'_ _Spell?'_ Levy frantically flips through the codex, _'_ _Spell?_ _There!_ _Allagi!'_ "I've got it! I've got it!"

"Got what?!" Cana and Erza rush over to their friend.

"I know what needs to be done to save Lucy!"

Movement catches their attention as Lucy stretches her legs and wings, like she is waking up from a long slumber. "Lucy!" the two girls run over to her.

Cana, "Lucy, don't freak out but you've been turned into a dragon." But she literally jumps to her feet, wide-eyed, spinning trying to see it for herself.

Erza, "Lucy calm down, y-you're gonna hurt yourself… or break something."

Levy hugs the dragon's neck, "Stop, Lucy, it's gonna be okay!" tears are starting to trickle again, "We know what we need to do, we're just waiting for the others to get here." The dragon settles down and hangs her head. "I swear to you, Lu, I'm gonna get you back to normal and figure out what the hell Natsu did to cause this in the first place!"

The two girls and Lucy both look up at their friend, "What do you mean what he did?" the red-head asks.

"This is not over some stupid prank, that woman was angry, and she even alluded to it back at that shop… _Reflection_ … _Contrition_ … _Verity_ …" Levy's voice is cynical and irritated, "…it's all about making amends for something and I doubt it's because of a joke. And whatever happened, she believes that Gray and Sting knew about it and helped Natsu to cover it up."

"So, you said, you know what needs to be done?"

"Yeah, but there's only one thing I'm not sure about. It says once they've gathered the keys they must…" she looks back to the book and skims over the words as she reads them aloud, "Once collected, all must be brought by these individuals before Lucy in the place her heart was stolen," looks at Lucy, "Do you know where that place is?" The dragon stares for a second then shakes its head. "Maybe Natsu will..."

Little did the girls know, that King Igneel and Queen Grandeeney had arrived at the room just as Levy was hugging Lucy to calm her down, and when they heard the discussion, stopped to listen. By the time Levy was asking about the place Lucy's heart was stolen the Queen was in tears and the King was fuming, not at what was happening now but his son. Something in his heart had always wondered if a simple prank could have led to the curse and now, with his future daughter-in-law, an innocent party affected, he was ready to demand the truth.

Queen Grandeeney is too upset so one of her attendants takes her back to her chambers but Igneel takes a deep breath and opens the door. As soon as he sees Lucy his heart drops even more. "Damn it Natsu…" he mutters under his breath and shakes his head.

"King Igneel," the two girls bow their heads at the arriving monarch, even Lucy drops hers but the King, lifts it back up.

"I'm so sorry my dear," moisture is clouding his eyes as he stares at the dragon, "you don't deserve the pain my son has brought upon you." turning to Levy, "I believe what you were saying, Natsu must have done something far worse to that wizard than he admitted to, to bring this on again. Can you really save her?"

"Yes." Levy states without hesitation.

King Igneel nods, "Good, then I'm putting you in charge. If my son so much as whines I swear I am gonna give him a lashing he'll never forget! Lucy is the best thing that has ever happened to him and if he screws it up I'll… I'll…" but before he finishes, Lucy nuzzles the king's face with her snout to quiet him. Her eyes are soft, reflecting warmth and compassion, they say to let it go…

 _Exhale_ , "You're too good for him," King Igneel smiles, "But if you can offer mercy at a time like this then so can I." Lucy closes her eyes as he smooths her muzzle, releasing what can be only be described as a sigh…

At that moment Natsu and Gray burst through the doors with Sting right behind them. "Fuck, what the hell did that bitch do to you!" But before he can reach Lucy, both his father and Levy step between them.

"You've got some serious explaining to do young man." His father grabs his son by the shirt, "and you two," he looks at Gray and Sting who stand petrified behind their friend, "you helped him get in this mess, you're helping him get out of it or you'll spend the rest of your lives in the dungeon, understood!"

Gray and Sting just nod and hang their heads while Igneel lets go of his son's shirt. "Now, the three of you are gonna stand there, with your mouths shut, as Levy tells you exactly what you have to do to fix this problem. If any of you gives her any problems you'll be answering to me, got it?" Again, they nod.

"Can't I at least kiss my fiancé or hug her, something? She's gotta be upset right now."

"Lucy," the king turns to the dragon, "Do you want a hug from Natsu?" The dragon shakes her head no, "Sorry son, guess she's still upset, with you."

"Why me?"

Having stayed quiet while the King dealt with his son, Levy just can't hold back the anger that had been simmering for the what the Prince had caused her best friend. "Are you fucking serious!" the young girl starts screaming and advancing on Natsu, "Even though some of us don't know exactly what you did to cause it, we do know it's all your Fucking Fault!"

Everyone's mouth drops at the profanity coming out of the usually quiet girls mouth and Cana and Erza must grab Levy by the shoulders to pull her back. "…You, and Gray, and Sting pissed off that witch and now Lucy is paying for it! And you're gonna friggin fix this or so help me the dungeon is gonna be a vacation compared to what I do to you!"

"Alright!" Natsu puts his hands up, "Of course I'll do anything to break the curse, I want Lucy back!"

Levy reads aloud the instructions given by the witch word for word and while she does this, the King watches the expressions on Natsu, Gray, and Sting's faces carefully. He can see the wheels turning in their minds, clearly all three of them were guilty of something, but what? The witch called them all conspirators but according to witnesses, she also said she was taking away what was precious to him, meaning Natsu. His son must be the one who did something and the other two are covering for him.

After finishing, Levy looks straight at Natsu and asks, "Where is the Place Lucy's heart was stolen?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I have no idea."

"Well think harder! Because unless we can figure it out, finding those keys are useless. Only two people know this answer, you and Lucy and unfortunately, she can't speak right now."

"I'm not sure…" his shoulder slump and he plops down onto their bed holding his head in his hands, "Gah! I'm not good at this romantic stuff, I-I…" Even though he's covering his face, Lucy can smell the tears starting to trickle down his face. She walks over and nudges his hand until he finally looks up at her.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry!" he throws himself on her, hugging to her neck, "I swear I never meant for anything like this to happen…" Letting his tears go, the young Prince's chest heaves from crying so forcefully, "I'm gonna get you back to normal, I promise, I promise, just don't leave me please!" She nuzzles him back as if to say I'm not going anywhere…

And that's when it hits him, "I know the place…" he sniffles and pulls back to caress her muzzle. Resting his forehead against her cheek, "It's the same place you stole my heart too."

"Well?!" Everyone shouts at the same time.

He smiles and kisses her nose, "The cave, am I right?" Lucy nods her head.

"Great!" Levy stands up from the loveseat she was on, "Now that we know where it is, it's time you three go and find the key pieces." She hands out instructions to where they will find them. "I don't know what you'll encounter when you get to these locations but just come back as quickly as possible. Once you've all returned, meet back here at the palace and make sure you hold on to the pieces you were told to find," she stresses, "since the witch specifically assigned them, there must be some significance to it. Then we'll all go to the cave together, I'll have the spell translated by then."

King Igneel, "Should I send help with them?"

"No," Levy shakes her head, "the witch wanted this to be a test of sorts that they needed to complete, on their own."

"Okay," the king agrees, but he worries. He might be angry with Natsu but he's still his only son.

Each person in the room, makes their way out, Igneel goes to check on his wife and let her know what's going on, Sting and Gray still with their heads hung in shame set out on their missions, Cana and Erza drag Levy out with her to give the couple a few minutes alone, promising to return quickly with food.

"Lucy," with trepidation in his tone, he smooths the area around her face and neck, "Are you really still mad at me?" she nods. He sighs, "D-do you… hate me?" she shakes her head no. "Do you still love me?" Now this time she doesn't respond for a few seconds, giving him a mild heart attack, but soon nuzzles his face and nods her head.

He exhales long a deep, "I know this might not mean much under the circumstances, but you still look beautiful Luce." She shakes her head, shying away from his gaze, but he turns her head back to him, "No, really you are, you'll always be beautiful to me no matter what." Leaning his forehead to hers, "I'll make this right again, okay?" she nods, "be back before you know it," he flashes his cheeky grin, and after one more kiss to her nose he sprints out the door…

Gray's quest leads him to the summits of Mount Hakobe, trudging through snow drifts and semi-blizzard like conditions; it's painfully slow going. It didn't help that the location of the Jewel gave very little details, a cave on Rumi's Peak marked by blue granite about 600 yards from the base. But the peak was at least half a kilometer wide and chances are the cave will be hidden by snow.

Locals in the area give him a little more information saying the cave faces East, towards the rising sun; a symbol of new beginnings. Is it a sign he wonders, as he makes his way in that direction, find redemption for what they had _done_ and begin… anew?

He had known the second Sting told them what had transpired their past had come back to haunt them. They should have been free and clear, the girl and her mother had moved to the other side of the continent, Natsu's curse had been broken, so why did that witch have to stir things up again?!

Unless this wasn't just to punish the Prince, but them as well? It had been selfish of him but when Natsu was the only one to suffer the witches curse he had breathed a sigh of relief that the witch hadn't come after them too. _'_ _Well I guess I was wrong…'_ grumbling in his head, _'_ _all because that idiot couldn't control himself, I'm here freezing my ass off!'_

It was almost like the mountain heard his protests because winds began to whip around him, swirling and lashing him with the icy snow. He runs with his arms up frantically trying to block his face from the onslaught, but it can only do very little as what feels like tiny daggers slice at any exposed skin. With his desperation mounting, a glimmer of hope rises in the distance, a cave, _'_ _Shelter!'_ And heads right for it….

"Well at least this elixir thing is in the forest," Sting snickers, _'_ _Gray must be thrilled with the snow, fuck, he's always been frigid anyways, he'll fit right in.'_ He wipes at the beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. " _Tch_ , never thought a _rain_ forest would be so damn hot though!" shouting at the birds chirping around him.

Hacking away at the vines and foliage, Sting traipses over the cushiony ground of fallen leaves and other debris, thoroughly irritated that he was stuck in this situation. "I didn't get them drunk!" slicing through another thick vine. "I wasn't even there when he shagged her!"

It was true that the soldier hadn't been with his two friends when they were partying with the girl, though at the time he was mad he wasn't. Usually it was the three of them getting into such mischief but that night he was on guard duty. I mean what virtuous chick would even agree to be alone with men unless she wasn't as innocent as she claimed to be.

The chauvinist in him had no problem blaming her for the whole ordeal and that's why he did what he did to protect his friend and his kingdom. There was no way he was going to allow, who he felt was a whore, tarnish the Princes name, and he was pretty sure he had scared the girl enough to keep her mouth shut. Then, when Natsu had gotten cursed by the witch he became paranoid for a time that he would be next on the list, after all he had a played his part.

But nothing happened, months went by and when he learned the girl and her mother had moved far away he thought he was clear. _'_ _Boy was I wrong…'_ When that woman started talking about the people who knew, he thought he was done for, but instead she focused on Lucy. Panic had rose like bile in his throat, but he couldn't move, no one knew what they had done, and he wasn't about to admit to it either.

It wasn't until he was looking for Natsu that he could reflect on what was going on. For Sting, the girl had meant nothing, but Lucy was a completely different case. He liked her, a lot, as in, if Natsu had screwed up he would have swooped in to _console_ her. At least he had enough respect for his friend never to cross the line until that happened and considering they were engaged to be married, probably never will. But it wasn't right, that she was being punished for their transgressions.

"Where the hell's this medicine guy!" pushing a branch out of his way. "I don't have time to waste here!" another branch. "Damn it!" just as he's moving another branch, a strong gust of wind funnels through the trees, _'_ _what the…'_ picking up leaves and other vegetation from the ground propelling it at him. His hands fly up to block but the branch he had already started to push forward, recoils, hitting him square in the chest and flinging him backwards.

Sting's body slams hard against a tree trunk before landing face first at it's base, knocked out cold…

 _"…_ _Hey Gray, why is there a girl here?"_ _"_ _I met her at the tavern last night, invited her to party with us."_ _"_ _I'd rather not…"_ _"_ _What are you scared of…"_

He shakes his head, _'_ _I should'a left, right that second, I should'a left her alone with Gray,'_ he sighs and rubs his temples. But the messed-up part is, if not for that night, and being turned into the dragon… _'_ _I wouldn't have met Lucy.'_ "Oh, this is so fucked up!" the exasperation in his voice speaks volumes, is fate really so, twisted? _'_ _I got to meet the girl of my dreams…_ _after meeting the one that became my nightmare.'_

Natsu's journey would take him the furthest of the trio, for the goblet he needed to obtain was near the city of Alvarez. Clear across the continent of Fiore it will take him at least 3 days of hard riding by horse which left him a lot of time to think. And the fact was, he didn't even know what the truth was anymore or what to believe.

That night in the barracks he remembers drinking with Gray and the girl, he knows he got wasted on alcohol, but at some point, he must have blacked out because he doesn't remember sleeping with her. Not to say it didn't happen, just that he couldn't remember. For all he knew he simply fell asleep.

But according to Gray, when he woke up he found Natsu, with only his boxers on, passed out next to the partially naked girl, it sure looked like they had had sex. So, he believed Gray when he was told it must have taken place; his friend wouldn't lie to him, right? And in his panic, he let his two best friends cover up the incident like nothing ever happened.

And that was easier to believe, to assure himself that nothing happened, it was a misunderstanding, hell, that it was all just a drunken dream and for six months no one could have told him otherwise; until that witch cursed him. The woman never told him who she was or why she was doing that to him, but it didn't take a genius to put it together.

That's when the truth reversed in his mind, and believed he had deflowered the girl. His parents had raised him with enough morals to know it was wrong to take a girl's virginity before marriage and this tore him up inside. So, by the time Lucy had found him injured in the forest, he did want to die but not because he felt alone like he had told her, but because he felt he had committed such a horrible sin. That poor girl would never be looked upon the same if men knew she was no longer pure, and it was all his fault.

With the sun about to set in just a couple hours, Natsu finally arrives at his destination. _'_ _This is odd…'_ he remarks to himself, for this forest clearing is eerily silent. No birds chirping or insects buzzing, no sound of wind rustling the leaves, just a still and unnerving dead space.

His horse begins back-peddling and shuffling from side to side, even this creature feels the uncomfortable energy of this place. "Shhh…" he pats and rubs his horses neck, trying to prompt it forward again, but the animal plants it front feet, refusing to take another step.

"You finally made it, Prince Natsu…"

He looks up from his horse, eyes narrowing and anger bubbling to the surface the instant recognition processes in his brain, for where there was no one before a woman stands waiting, "You!"

Back in Kelekona, Lucy is so distraught she refuses to leave her room, but worried about her sanity, her three best friends take turns to make sure she's never alone. They do their best to keep her spirits up, and her attention on anything but the fact she was just turned into a dragon. Lucy permits a few others to come in like the King and Queen, Princess Wendy, her servants Aries and Virgo; but only people she knows she can trust.

Unable to talk anymore, like Natsu, she instead does a lot of reflecting. Lucy hides her emotions from her friends, which is not difficult considering she can no longer smile or frown, cry or laugh and other actions that may give it away. She must admit, that being incapable of doing any of those things that makes them human, really does leave you feeling lonely.

To think Natsu spent two years in this condition and after just two days she can barely stand it. No wonder he started to retreat from the world he knew. But what about the things the witch had said? What did Natsu, Gray, and Sting do that was so horrible, to incur her wrath?

After the boys had left, Levy divulged a little more of the translations to just the girls. Levy had purposely withheld details from them because she wanted them to suffer a little and when she explained what she meant, they could see why. Yes, each of the guys were assigned a specific item because they were tailored to what the witch wanted them to learn.

The journey to the item would be physically demanding, and when they finally found the pieces, to obtain them the tests will humble and break them down mentally. The witch wants them to understand what they did, whatever they did, was wrong. And even after all of that, Natsu must pass the final, and ultimate test given not by these magical items, but by Lucy herself for the spell will give her the ability to discern whether or not he is telling the truth….

He shakes away the layer of snow and ice now coating his face and clothing, surveying the damage left behind from the frozen projectiles. "Tsss…" he grimaces when he feels a particularly deep cut on his forehead, _'_ _That's gonna leave a scar.'_

 _'_ _Now, what?'_ Unable to see anything around him, all he can hear are the howling winds outside of the cave. But luckily as a soldier, he had been trained to handle subzero situations and was well equipped to deal with the darkness he finds himself trapped in. Pulling the glow wand, he had brought along, he looks around, noting the cave will provide adequate protection for now but maybe there will be another way out.

Carefully, he moves along the wall of the passageway, ducking from stalactites and stepping around stalagmites, he's not paying full attention to what is in front of him. _Bang!_ Walking straight into a hard obstruction he swore up and down wasn't there, not only does his face hurt from where it slammed into the surface but his ass when he slipped and fell backwards.

"Fuck!" rubbing his bruised rear, "What the hell?!" waving the glow wand in front of him, his own image greets him. "Whoa…" reaching out to touch the reflective ice, its surprising, "Never seen ice like this before…" moving the wand higher, a slight distortion in the ice catches his attention. Gray stands up to get a closer look and realizes, this is it, this is the Jewel he was looking for!

Frozen in the center of the wall, it's so clear it almost blend's right into the ice if not for the raised and cut appearance. Was it really a jewel that someone had hidden here ages ago, it must be since no natural stone could have that finished gem like appearance.

Gray grabs his trusty knife and sets to work on freeing it from the ice, but the moment his fingers touch the stone, his reflection shimmers and distorts. All around him the cave he was just standing in fades away. "'what's going on!" in a panic, the blade drops from his hand, the scene is changing…

"No! No Way!" … to that night... "Not again!"

Frantically turning around, he sees Natsu lying in the bed next to the girl but somethings different. His friend is not asleep but grinning at him, "Isn't this what you wanted to happen Gray?" the apparition taunts the shaken soldier and sits up. "You were the one who invited her, you wanted to party, you wanted to get her drunk to…"

"Don't say it!" Gray closes his eyes and clutches at his ears to tune out Natsu's voice. "This is not what I wanted to happen!"

"Just admit it Gray, and your pain go away…" someone or something grabs his shoulders, "…admit that this was all your fault!"

"NOO!" he pulls away from the apparition, pressing himself against the wall, "I just wanted to have some fun, I didn't expect you to sleep with her!"

"But that still means you started the chain of events, Gray you brought her here, you helped feed her the alcohol… You're just as guilty as I am…"

The soldier buckles and slides to the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cries, sobbing into his hands. "It is my fault this happened… and now poor Lucy is suffering too when it should have been me… Why didn't the witch target me instead?" he looks up at Natsu's doppelganger, "she didn't deserve to get cursed for our sin."

"Everything will be okay now…" the Prince kneels and hugs his friend, "…it'll be okay…"

Soft white light, so bright fills the room, Gray closes his eyes and exhales as the weight of the whole world lifts from his shoulders… When he opens his eyes again, he is back in the cave. He blinks, still stunned and shaken from the experience that had seemed utterly real… and it was, in his mind, he had been taken back to the night.

A pulse of red, a cracking noise, Gray looks to the jewel and sees the ice holding it begin to fracture around it, diving just as it starts to fall he manages to catch it. "I've gotta get this back to Lucy!"

"Young man…" someone shakes Sting's shoulder, "Excuse, me young man, it's time you wake up…"

"Huh?" rolling to his side, his aching body, stiff after a long slumber. "What?"

"I think you should get up, you've been asleep for a day and a half."

"Whoa, a day and a half!" Sting shoots up to a sitting position. Looking around he finds himself on a cot in some old hut, with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. "How'd I get here? Wait, where is here?"

"I found you unconscious in the forest. You had a really bad cut above your eye, and so I brought you to my home to patch you up."

"I…" trying to stand on wobbly legs, "I need to get back to my mission," but he stumble's and the elderly gentleman steadies him.

"Mission, what kind of mission?"

"A very important one! I need to find a medicine man that lives in this forest cause he's supposed to know where the Elixir of Contrition is." Turning to the man, "Hey, do you know where I can find this guy?"

"Oh yes, he's very close."

"Really!?" the soldier's eyes light up, "Where?!"

"Standing in front of you."

Sting's eyes widen, and he grabs the man by the shoulders, "Please, tell me where this elixir is! I need to help my friend that was cursed."

"I'm sorry, young man, but It is not something I can simply give you, however, I can show you how to try and obtain it," Sting releases the gentleman and takes a step back, "if that is truly what you desire."

"Yes! I'll do anything to save Lucy!"

"Very well, sit here," he prompts Sting back onto the cot, "I'll be right back."

The blonde man watches as the elderly medicine man rummages around on a back table, all the while his mind is racing. He couldn't believe his luck to run into the one guy he was searching this huge forest for! But then again, it had been odd, the way that happened, he reaches up and touches the throbbing area above his eye.

The man had said he had a cut there, did it happen when the branch hit him? Or maybe when he his face hit the ground? Sting prided himself on his appearance, always making sure to keep his body toned and in superior form so while he waits he scans around the room and sees a mirror hanging on one of the walls.

He pulls the bandage off to survey the damage and gasps, a large diagonal cut runs down from his hair line almost to his right eye. _'_ _Damn, that's gonna leave a scar!'_ Anger at the witch boils to the surface, _'_ _that bitch!_ _This is all her fucking fault!'_

"Young man?"

Sting whips around and is confronted by the gentleman and sees something, "Is that it?" He snatches the bottle out of the man's hands and immediately grows irritated. Turning it upside down, "It's empty!"

"I told you, it's not something I could just hand to you. Come," he pushes Sting back to the cot, "sit and I will tell you what you must do"

"Ugh, I don't have time…"

"Do you want the elixir or not?"

Sting's shoulder slump, "yes…"

"Then listen closely. Do you understand what the word 'Contrition' means?" Sting shakes his head no. "It stands for repenting, being remorseful for an action you've done. In order for anyone to be granted the elixir they must be willing to atone for those actions or it will not reveal itself."

"Great…"

"I do not judge you, though it is obvious by your facial expressions you may not be ready to receive it… however, it is for the elixir to give the final ruling." He hands Sting another cup, this one does contain a liquid substance. "Drink, and it shall all be revealed."

"Drink this?" he sniffs the strange smelling concoction.

"Drink or not, that is your choice."

Sting takes another whiff, "Are you sure this isn't poison?"

"You won't die, if that is what you are asking me."

The young man hesitates, _'_ _but… I need to do this for her…'_ and gulps the liquid down. "Yuck!" A woozy sensation floods over the young man, "Wass… happpnin to meee…"

"Sting help me!"

"Gray?" he blinks his eyes, _'_ _How the…'_ looking around him, 'I'm back in the barracks?'

"Sting, you idiot, get over here!" his friend is yelling at him, half dragging Natsu down the hall towards him. He rushes over and gets under one arm while Gray carries their friend from the other. "We need to get Natsu outta here and back to the palace without anyone seeing us."

"It's too far to carry his ass, just take him to my room." He lets go of his friend, "I'll take care of the problem…"

"What are you gonna do?"

"The less you know the better, just go!"

Gray looks suspiciously at his friend but, Sting was right, "Alright, I'll just hide out with Natsu in your room till you come back." They head in opposite direction.

The young blonde man pauses before entering Gray's room. He knows exactly what he's about to see and it was a memory he had worked so hard to suppress, had convinced himself it was all to protect their friend…

 _The girl had still been passed out when he arrived, gathering her clothing he slapped her face, "Get up you whore!"_ _But she was so drunk all she did was groan._ _A second slap, harder this time._ _"_ _Bitch get up!"_

 _"_ _Where am I…" the throb of her cheek finally brings her around "why'd you hit me?!..."_

 _He tosses the clothes at her, "Put your shit on!" he glares at her._ _"_ _I ought'a arrest you right now for treason!"_

 _"_ _Treason!_ _But I-I didn't do anything wrong!"_

 _"_ _Don't lie to me you whore._ _I know you seduced the Prince, so you could blackmail him."_

 _"_ _N-no, I didn't even…" she looks at her naked body, "I don't think I…"_

 _He grabs her arm and shakes her, "I said put your fucking clothes on!"_ _Scared and terrified, as tears start to flow down her cheeks, she hurries to comply to his demands._

 _"_ _But I swear to you sir, I didn't do anything to hurt the Prince… I like him…"_

 _"_ _Wrong answer!" he slaps her so hard she flies off the bed._ _"_ _No Prince would dare to beholden himself to a girl so willing to spread herself before marriage._ _I bet you put a spell on him, didn't you?!"_

 _"_ _Please!" curling up into a corner, "I swear it's not true!_ _I would never be taken before marriage…"_

 _He grabs the trembling girl again and lifts her up, "Hear me loud and clear girl, if you so much as tell anyone that you were here or that you even met the Prince at all, I will make damn sure no man will ever want you, do you understand?"_ _She nods her head fervently, "You wouldn't want to be known as a whore, do you?"_ _She shakes her head as more tears stream down her face._ _"_ _Then you take this to your grave!_ _Now clean yourself up cause I'm taking you outta here and I never wanna see your face again!..."_

The girl had meant nothing to him for if he truly believed she had slept with Natsu that made her a slut in his eyes. And he needed to protect his friend… With one last deep exhale he enters…

"Oh my God…" he can't believe the sight in front of him. "Lucy?" _'_ _What the hell is going on?_ _Where's the other girl?'_ No, instead, they are no longer in the barracks, but the palace and the young blonde girl is lying on the bed a bloody heap. Her face is bruised and eye blackened, hair a jumbled mess, knotted and tangled, and what little clothes remain on her body is in tatters. "L-lucy?"

"He did this to me Sting," the girls one eye stares at him, she sits up, "Natsu did this to me…"

"No, he'd never…."

"After we got married he changed," she stands up, "became abusive…" and slowly ambles towards him.

Sting can see cuts and marring over her legs and arms, her frame has become so frail and thin, "It's not possible…" stuttering, "I know him, he couldn't…"

"This is all your fault Sting…" she reaches out but collapses forward, too weak to sustain her own weight.

He catches her and cradles her in his arms as they both sink to the floor, "How is this my fault?"

"After he learned how you took care of his 'situation,' it made him think being cold and heartless was strength, because then no one would dare take advantage of him again…"

"B-But that's not what happened…" tears pool at his lids, "I-I didn't want to…"

"He started beating me, if I so much as look at him wrong, he hits me, if I don't give him what he desires, he doesn't let me eat…"

"I need to stop him, Lucy, I can't let him hurt you too!"

"But don't you believe you did the right thing? Didn't you enjoy it?"

"No! I didn't enjoy it, I didn't want to do what I did… I knew it was wrong and I was stupid and I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry," he closes his eyes and tightens his grip around her, "Oh God I'm so sorry Lucy!"

"it's okay Sting…" she hugs him back, "Everything is gonna be okay…"

 _Emptiness._ "Lucy!" Sting's eyes pop open and he's back in the hut. "Where'd she go?"

"Ah, your back," a tender voice brings him back to his senses, "and you were successful." Gesturing to the bottle.

"Huh?" When he looks down at the bottle in his hand, "It's full?"

The man smile, "The Elixir."

"I've gotta get back to Lucy now!"

"It's you!" Natsu glares at the witch. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Have you not figured it out yet Prince? I could have killed you for what you did to my daughter…"

His eyes widen, _'_ _her daughter!'_

"…But instead I wanted to teach you a lesson. I had hoped that if and when your curse was broken, you would repent and tell your new love the truth." She looks to the sky, "how can one love without being honest to themselves and to those they care most about…" turning back to him, "but you didn't. You lied to Lucy saying it was a simple prank when you knew, the three of you knew it was no joke!"

"I couldn't tell her…" his shoulders slump, "I don't even know what the truth was because I don't remember all of it. And," he exhales, "I worried that if I told her what Gray and Sting said had happened she'd leave me..."

Karen snickers, "Well, now you will find out won't you, because your only hope of breaking her curse is to atone for what you did; that will be your ultimate test." Laughter echoes from the woman as she fades away right before his eyes.

"Wait… the Chalice…" and where the witch had been standing, it lies… Lucy's beautiful smile flashes in his mind as he picks up the cup, "It's time to end this nightmare…"

Gray was the first to arrive back at the capital, followed by Sting, but it was not for 2 more days still before Natsu came riding in and no sooner than he was dismounting from his horse a panicked group of people came running out of the palace. "She's gone!" Levy flings herself at Natsu, beating at his chest, "Lucy took off in the middle of the night and no one knows where she went!"

"What do you mean she's gone!" he grabs her arms to still her. "You guys were supposed to be watching over her!"

"She slipped out while everyone was a sleep." Gajeel pulls his girlfriend away from Natsu to comfort her, "no one saw anything."

"Something had to have… how was she acting before it happened?"

"Come to think of it," Erza, steps out from the group, "like you used to before you would disappear for long periods of time."

Natsu's heart drops, "she's depressed…" Sinking to his knees, the young Prince cannot hold back the tears from sneaking through, _'_ _Oh God…_ _I would have gladly accepted death than to let her feel this pain…'_

"Snap out of it!" Gray slaps Natsu, "We didn't go through everything we did to give up, now think!" grabbing his friend by the shirt and standing him up, "Where might she go?"

"I…"

"Oi," Sting shakes the man too, "Where did you go to hide?"

"T-the cave," he stammers out, "It's a cave on Mount Heiwa, the place we lost our hearts..."

Cana, "Well then let's go boys! We've got no time to spare," turning to her friend, "Levy, you have the spell, right?"

"Yeah…"

It had been almost a year since Natsu had been back to the cave, and the last time was when he was still a dragon. With flight, the distance had been maybe a half hour but by horse, it took the group almost 10 hours to reach just the base of the mountain or as far as the horses could trek, and that still left the hike up.

Gray, "How long do you think it'll take to get up there?"

Natsu, "It's maybe half way up, just before the tree line ends."

Levy, "It's getting dark, should we camp here for the night and head out first think in the morning?"

Natsu, "No way, I'm not leaving her alone another night!"

Sting, "Then we go, Leo, Gajeel stay here with the horses, the rest of us will uses our glow wands to light the way, Natsu you lead."

Erza, "Someone's eager…"

"Yeah!" the blonde male glares back, "to finish this once and for all so we can move the fuck on!"

Two hours later, the group finally reaches the cave entrance and low and behold there she is curled up in the same spot she and Natsu had slept the first night they had met. Natsu rushes over, hugging desperately to Lucy. "You scared the hell out of me! Why'd you leave the palace?" She lifts her head to nuzzles him back, "Never mind, I'm just glad your safe."

Pulling back, he kisses her nose, "We've got all the keys," and smooths her muzzle, "shall we get you back to normal?" She nods, "I agree."

Levy rummages through a small bag she had been carrying and pulls out the spell book, "Alright, where are the items you were sent to retrieve, bring them to me." Each of the guys walk up with their pieces, Gray, the Jewel of Reflection, Sting, the Elixir of Contrition, and finally Natsu, with the Verity Chalice. "Natsu, hold up the cup," he does as he's told, "now Gray put the jewel in," dropping it in with a clang, "Sting, pour in the elixir."

She takes the cup in one hand and with the help of Cana holding the book open for her and Erza a glow wand, so she can see the words, the trio of women make their way over to Lucy as Levy begins to recite the incantation.

"Gia na sas metamorfósoume píso stin anthrópini morfí sas, boreí i exiléosi aftón ton anthrópon na anoíxei to drómo kai afíste tin alítheia na sas afísei eléftheri! (To transform you back to your human form, may the atonement of these men pave the way, and let the truth set you free!)" Levy takes the now glowing liquid to Lucy, "You must drink this, and if Natsu speaks the truth, it will break the spell on you."

At first Lucy hesitates, a part of her is afraid that he won't and that might be hard to bear. If he had truly loved her, why hadn't he just been honest from the beginning? Or was what he had done so terrible that it may causes her to leave him, in that case, does she want to be with a man like that? She starts to turn her head away. "Lu, you need to…"

A hand falls on Levy's shoulder and when she turns to look it's Natsu, "I think…" he hangs his head, "I think I know why she is scared." He takes the cup from the girl, "Could you all give us some privacy, please."

"No way I'm leaving you two…" but now Lucy nudges her friends shoulder, "Are you sure Lu?" The dragon nods her head. "Fine, but I'm not leaving the cave."

Natsu nods, "All I'm asking for is some space."

Once everyone has moved to the entrance, he kneels in front of Lucy. "You're worried… about what the truth will be huh?" she nods her head. He exhales, "I won't lie anymore, it's not something I am proud of, and even now the fear that you will leave me, when I tell you it's, it's…" she wraps her tail around him as if to say that won't happen. "Drink it for me please, baby, I need to do this for you."

She puffs and nods allowing him to pour the viscous substance into her mouth. It tastes so gross, shaking her head, once, twice, then stands up, as a peculiar feeling washes over her. Looking back at him she snorts. He takes one more deep breath and closes his eyes…

"One night at the barracks, Gray and I were drinking… He had invited a girl to party with us and after getting drunk I, I… had sex with her." He peaks, with one eye as everyone around them starts to murmur, _'_ _why isn't anything happening?'_ "Why isn't it working?" he turns to Levy, "I've admitted what I did…"

"How should I know?! It says if you tell the truth it will breaks the curse."

 _'_ _Unless, I really hadn't…'_ "Maybe it wasn't true…" he looks at Gray and Sting, "You guys told me I had sex with her!"

Gray screams back, "Well that's what looked like happened! Damn it…"

Sting, "That means… what we did," he looks at Gray, "was for nothing? I, I scared that poor girl, for nothing!" grabbing Gray by the shirt, "all because you assumed!"

"Hey, they were both half naked, what the hell else was I supposed to think?!"

"Could you two just shut it!" he turns back to Lucy, "I was too drunk to remember… but this means I didn't have sex with her! That's the truth! God, I should have trusted my own feelings from the beginning…"

Lucy's body begins to glow, just like Natsu's had when his curse had broken and slowly, the form of a girl, albeit a naked one began to take shape. In a panic, Natsu pulls his coat off and starts screaming to everyone to turn around as he places it on her prone body.

Once the glowing subsides, he cradles her in his arms. "Lucy… wake up for me baby… Please wake up…"

"Na…tsu…" a meek voice finally breaks the still of the cave.

"Oh, thank God!" hugging her tightly to him, "You're back, I've got you back!"

"Natsu…" she reaches up to caress his cheek, "I was afraid, but I never would have left your side… I fell in love with the man you became after that happened, and don't be mad at your friends, they were only trying to protect you."

"I promise you Luce, I will never, ever do anything so stupid…"

She smiles, "Now that is probably a lie, try sticking to the truth."

He grins, "Alright," kissing her lips, "I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trying to keep you happy."

"Promise?"


	20. Nirvana

Fic Writer's Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge Day 25 Bora Bora

Newlywed, Lucy drags Natsu to the island of Bora Bora, and thanks to the chartered jet and all-expense paid wedding gift from her father, this private vacation was bound to be a lot of sun, and maybe too much fun ;)

It was a small to price to pay for a man, when it came to keeping his new wife happy. Being dragged from the northern climes of their home in Japan to the South Pacific islands of Bora Bora. For someone suffering from motion sickness, a long plane ride ending with a boat just to get their hotel, the thought alone was enough to make him nauseous.

But then again, it was meant to be a romantic get-a-way, a honeymoon to remember and his partner had been utterly thrilled as soon as she saw the brochures.

He had to admit that if the area was as scenic as the pictures depicted, it would have to be one of the most beautiful places on earth.

Picture it, white sandy beaches… crystalline teal waters of the lagoon, meets a cerulean blue sky. Light, gentle breezes swaying the palm trees and sending hints of plumeria and vanilla wafting through the air.

Two weeks alone in paradise amid the twittering Pacific Swallows and frolicking Manta Rays right outside of their patio. Tropical delicacies from the land and sea to tantalize their taste buds. Chilling in their infinity pool, relaxing on hammocks, or in their bed…

"Hmm…" he licks his parched lips

With such a balmier climate, his smokin' hot wife will surely be lounging in her bikini for most of the day… an uptick at the corners of his mouth. …or nothing at all…

Images of the blonde bombshell in his favorite red bikini send his queasy feelings right out the window… man, how his fingers are just burning to get started. _'_ _Hell, yeah baby!_ _Dragons gonna tease you and please you and leave you begging…'_

"Natsu, what are you grinning about?"

He turns to see a bemused look on his wife's face, "Nothin' much babe, just taking my mind off the plane ride."

"Oh… I see…" Lucy saunters up to him and runs her finger along his chest till just above his navel, "Care to share what's on your mind?" she batts her lashes…

"Nah…" He grabs her waist, "Rather _show…"_ pushing his hips against hers _,_ "…you, as soon as we get to the hotel."

"Mmm…" Lucy purrs, "I bet you do…"


	21. It Was Always You

It was like a pulse under the skin, an unnerving sensation constantly reminding the fire slayer there was something beneath his boyish and often jester-like façade. A much more precarious side biding its time, just waiting for another opportunity to present itself to the world.

Still, he paid it no mind, it was just a weird feeling that he chalked up to and increase in his powers. Nothing to worry about since it wasn't causing him any issues, and besides, he had no idea what it was… although he had an inkling…

The Stella mission was the first time E.N.D. had fully appeared but when it happened there were only two people and an Exceed to witness it. A remarkable spectacle it was for Lucy to watch as her best friend began to transform into… well, a dragon.

Not that the celestial mage cared either way, to her it didn't matter what form he took on, because he would always be the same person who brought her into a world of excitement, family, and maybe… one day… an adventure of a different kind…

Until the Alvarez incident occurred, and all hell broke loose. With the seed of E.N.D. having sprouted once, all it took was another spark for it grow, to escalate, and when DiMaria made the mistake of torturing Lucy, it was enough to send Natsu into a full-blown rage with all the trimmings.

But, thankfully for everyone around, the she was able to soothe the beast back into remission and give Natsu a chance to recover his control long enough to continue the battle still raging in Fiore; and it wasn't over by far.

This rollercoaster ride was pushing the pair to the breaking point, him dying, her bringing him back, only for him to disappear, battling an enemy on two fronts. From Hell to Heaven, they'd find a way to reach each other again.

And when it was all said and done, Lucy had her Natsu, and Natsu had his Lucy. Everything could go back to normal, right?

By the time the slayer arrived home after that exhausting battle, it had become perfectly clear to the him that his demon side was no longer just a dormant bystander. Twice it had reared its head and both times triggered by one common denominator, _Lucy._

But why? It wasn't the first, second, or even third time this kind of dire situation had occurred in their years together, so what changed things so suddenly? As he laid in his bed pondering such questions, the answer had become painstakingly simple,

Because he loved her.

And not as a friend, teammate, or any other platonic relationship, no, as in settle down, let's get married and start a family, till death-do-us-part and even then, I'll follow you to the great beyond kind of love.

 _'_ _Baka!_ _How had I not figured this out sooner?!'_ Sneaking into her apartment all the time. He was always thinking about _her_ , always wanting to be near _her_ , to be stronger for _her_. Just her scent was enough to soothe him and damn the consequences, it made him smile to see her happy; remember the Rainbow tree? If someone made her sad his first thoughts were only to kick their ass!

Not to mention he didn't like it when other guys flirted with her and that dated way back to the Galuna Island mission. Apparently, no one thought twice about his miffed response to Gray and her interaction, including him at the time. Or how about his scrutinizing reaction of Loke for giving Lucy tickets to Akane Resort?

Someone once told him only a soulmate could break the spell Bora had put on her, but he hadn't believed them. Virgo always dressed them in matching celestial outfits because of what she read in their hearts, even Lisanna could clearly see they meant more to each other than they even realized.

How many other signs had just gone by unnoticed? Because, it was all there if he read between the lines. Whose smiling face brought him back from the brink in Stella, it was hers. His eyes pop open,

 _'_ _it was always Lucy…'_

A twinge in his heart.

Natsu clutches to his chest as light explodes around him, _'_ _crap!'_ He scrambles to a sitting position just to see his body morphing again into the creature. Scales all along his extremities, his hands, his feet transforming, claws! Sharp, menacing appendages… Reaching up to his face, oh Mavis, he can feel the roughened features…

 _'_ _No, No, No!_ _I need to stop thinking about her like that, I-I don't wanna be E.N.D.!'_

But why now? There was no battle, she wasn't in harm? All he was doing was thinking about her and… _'_ _That's it,'_ too many emotions are flooding his system and if she is the catalyst of his change…

So, he did the only thing he could think of at the time, bury his feelings for the blonde, lock it deep within his heart thinking if he didn't give in to the urges, it would keep the beast at bay.

And for the most part, it worked for a couple more years...

Granted there were a few times when the demon came out in various stages, but they were always during a mission when he needed to protect his beloved Starisha. Easy enough to explain away, she was his best friend and all so of course he would do anything to protect her like he always had.

Unfortunately, with each transformation, it would take a little longer, and a little longer to revert to normal. Remember that pulse? Like a caged animal, the creature seemed desperate for freedom and desired the one thing he was working so hard to suppress.

But over time, Natsu started ignoring the warning signs.

Hiding his feelings was one thing, but there was no way he'd let it stop him from being around his best friend! And just once, the drunken Lucy at her book release almost did him in, but luckily, she passed out before discovering the few tell-tale signs that had begun to manifest…

Within a few months into their first 100-year mission it was obvious to the team that it was a complete waste of time, just some rogue wizards telling wild stories and convincing the locals it would be the third coming of Zeref.

Talk about a serious disappointment, especially for a boy brimming with excitement at his first SS-Class mission.

So, to take Natsu's mind off being home so soon, Lucy proposes to drag her friend out for the night, figuring that filling his belly with some good food from one of his favorite restaurants, would make the slayer happy.

And once he agreed to go, she planned out everything, right down to the color of the dress she would wear; everything had to be perfect, so he'd forget all about the mission…

"What's taking you so long Luce, just throw some clothes on and let's go, I'm starving." He parks himself on the couch to rest. "You'll look fine in whatever."

They had just got back yesterday from a quick mission, stupid easy, just one he had taken simply to get out the energy he didn't get to release on the failed one. He was still tired and going out to dinner at some restaurant was the last thing he wanted to do, but of course, when she flashed those vixen eyes and batted her lashes, how could the slayer say no?

She calls out from behind the bathroom door, "I'm almost done Natsu, and no peeking, I wanna look special for tonight."

 _'_ _Special?'_ "Fine, I won't…" he mumbles and starts pacing in front of the couch, _'_ _what's so special about tonight?'_ Now the young man is nervous, if she was dolling up just for him, something was up.

His pulse quickens as every scenario runs through his mind and he's using every bit of willpower to keep the creature in check. The longer she was in that bathroom, the worse they became, especially the more, suggestive ones and why?

Because Lucy's never just _'_ _dressed up'_ for anyone…

As Natsu turns to the click of the handle, his fears became reality as the world stops and what his eyes behold just makes him wanna burst into flames right there.

"Do I look okay?" the divine goddess speaks with a wisp to her voice, but all the fallen demon wants to do is buckle. His mouth opens, but his throat has gone dry and constricted while the moisture on his palms double, sweat beads forming along his forehead; oh boy, the slayer was in trouble.

"L-Luce…" The blonde's bangs are framed around her face and curls pinned up in the back, damn if the pulse in her neck wasn't just calling out to him! … Soft voluptuous bosoms peeking out from the sweetheart neck line… and her long, creamy stems perfectly shown off when contrasted against the darker color of her dress…

But his emerald hues focus on the one feature making his blood drain south, a flirty blood orange dress barely covering her thighs. _'_ _Oh Shit!'_ Special was an understatement when that color hit below the belt. "Wh-why…" he cringes.

"Excuse me? What do you mean why! I just wanted to do something to cheer you up," she frowns from his reaction, "You don't like it? And I even picked your favorite color."

"N-no, I like it…" he clutches to his chest as that familiar pang hits, "…t-too much…" voice starting to strain.

"Natsu?" She's seen him transform several times but not without physical provocation. "Natsu why are you changing now?!"

He starts to back-peddle towards the window, "I g-gotta go…"

"No way mister, you are not leaving," she blocks his escape out the window, "until you tell me what is happening to you!"

"Lucy, move, I don't want you to see me like this."

"What are you talking about?" the blonde is both confused and irritated, "I've seen you plenty of times…."

"In fights, but…"

"Exactly," she crosses her arms, "are you upset with me or something? I-I didn't think this," she motions to her outfit, "could make you so angry…"

"Luce please let me leave… I'm not mad at you, it's just that, y-you…"

She tries to reach out to him, but he takes a step back out of her reach, _Exhale_ , with tears threatening to spill, the sorrow in her voice is like a dagger aimed straight at his heart. "Natsu, please, I'm your best friend, you can tell me if something is bothering you…"

 _Sigh_ , It's, too draining to keep up this charade, and seeing her upset... He slumps his head and shoulders, "it was never the fighting that," _exhale_ , "that caused me to change… it was always you."

"M-me?" she blinks, "I don't understand."

"Think about all the times I've morphed into E.N.D. Luce, who was I protecting?" Her eyes growing wider as he reflects, "Stella, you and Happy. DiMaria, you…"

"During the missions…" she whispers…

"Yes," he quietly responds, "it was always, for you."

"B-But why just me? You've known me the shortest amount of time, I mean t-there's Gray, and Erza, and all the others too, all your friends…" the moisture is starting to cloud her eyes again. "Why am I so special?"

Natsu finally looks back up at the blonde, blinking in total astonishment, "Do I really have to answer?" he reaches out to console her but when he remembers his hands are clawed now, he retracts them, _sighing again_ , "how do you not know you are the most precious thing in my life?"

"I am?" the tears have breached their dam and trickle down her cheeks.

With a slight nod, he closes his eyes, _exhale_ , "Every time I change my desire for you becomes so intense, E.N.D. covets you and I don't know what'll happen if he gets what he wants… I can't risk…"

Feeling soft, warm hands cupping around his cheeks, Natsu opens his eyes to find Lucy face to face with him. "Do you…" with chocolate eyes probing emerald hues, begging for a specific answer. "…love me Natsu?"

 _Sigh_ , "Yes." He rests his forehead against hers, "I just want us to always be together."

Lucy giggles, "But we will, Natsu, because I love you too!" and tilts her head molding her soft lips to his, humming with sheer delight that their first kiss was no longer just a fanciful dream. Such adorable vibrations emanating from the blonde, soothe the pulse drumming in the slayers ears and melts away any lingering doubts he once held.

The world around them slows its cadence as Natsu embraces her tiny frame, mindful of his sharp claws against such delicate skin. He smiles against her lips, as her fingers thread behind and through his locks, even caressing the new horns that grace its crown, "finally, my dragon…" purring, "I really am Lucky Lucy…" through their kisses.

"I'm the lucky one…" he breaths back, "that such an angel would want this demon…"

As abruptly as his change had taken them earlier, the glowing around him returns. Slowly, while the pair are carried away by their newly amended synergy, Natsu's body begins to transform back to its old self once more.

And as the last of his fears dwindle away along with the scales, he grins at the notion that their future will surely be the greatest 100-year mission they could ever take…

Pulling back to soak in the vision of his love in all her blushing glow. "I guess I worried for nothing," he chuckles, smoothing over the skin of her cheek with his thumb and wiping away the last of her tears, "all he wanted was for me to confess."

She smiles back, "He wasn't the only one waiting…"

"Really?!"

"Duh!" Punching his chest with cheeks flushing, "Didn't drunken Lucy make that clear to you?"

 _Exhale_ ," I'm still happy to be normal again."

"Oh, I don't know, I kinda like my dragon," running her hands along his chest, "it's sexy."

The slayer blushes from her compliment, "Did you still, um wanna go out to dinner?"

"Not really, but if you're hungry we can…"

"Yeah…" he runs his hand through his hair, "sorry but I missed lunch."

"Mmm," the blonde's loins are not thrilled but what can she do? She sighs and caresses his cheek, "Well I can't have a grumpy demon on my hands…"

All through dinner, Natsu's insatiable appetite is only being superseded by a new one developing below the waist. Because, if she had to suffer a little longer, apparently, so did he.

Precocious hints the blonde is dropping only fuel the literal buildup, licking her fingers slowly instead of using a napkin, _accidentally_ rubbing her feet against his thigh under the table.

How is he supposed to concentrate on his plate with her teasing him! But she just grins and plays coy, "finish your meal…" she whispers while stroking the stem of a wine glass between her fingers.

"Keep that up," he whispers back, "You just wait till we get home and see what this dragon does to you."

Lucy leans in closer and batts her lashes, "Is that a promise?"

His mouth drops, _'_ _Whoa?!'_ "Waiter, check please!"

*Any idea what song may have inspired the closing scene? It's MAGIC! Happy Valentine's Day! 3


	22. Doodles

It's lunch time at Magnolia high where most of the students assemble in the cafeteria. Lucy is hanging out with her friend Levy waiting for the rest of the group to show up and as they wait, the blonde scribbles in her notebook…

Levy taps her friends shoulder, "So, are you ever gonna tell him how you really feel?"

"But look at him," Lucy glances over at the high school quarterback currently surrounded by the cheerleading squad. "Mr. Popular over there, I can't compete with those girls."

"What are you talking about, you guys are already close."

"Yeah, but he's also never asked me out," _sigh_ , "he probably just sees me like a sister."

"You don't cuddle with your sister."

The blonde blushes, "How do you know we've done that?"

Levy giggles, "Gray told me, cause Natsu told him."

"W-well it was a fluke, he got drunk after the homecoming game, I just helped him home, and sat with him till he fell asleep on his couch, that's all."

"Yeah, Lu, I was at that party remember, he was drunk, the head cheerleader was trying to get him to go home with her, but he ignored her and staggered over to you instead..."

"B-because he's comfortable with me Levy, he knows I'll just take care of him."

"…and according to Gray, Natsu said he had you snuggled in his lap, his face all up in your hair cause he likes your scent." _Sigh_ , "Lucy you should just try and flirt with him, see what he does cause I think he might like you."

Lucy flashes back to that night, apparently Natsu forgot or left out the part of his hand glued to her thigh and the sloppy kisses he was trying to place on her neck. But the next morning he had acted like nothing happened and she broken heartedly chalked it up to the booze.

She shakes her head more to erase the images than emphasize her resolve, "No thank you, he could'a just been doing that cause he was drunk and I'd rather not ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way…"

A couple weeks later on a Saturday afternoon, Natsu drops by Lucy's house for their study date. English has been giving him trouble and the young girl offered to help him study for the upcoming test. Virgo, the maid lets him in saying Lucy should be in her room and to just go on up since he knows the way.

When he reaches her bedroom, he notices the door is slightly ajar and peeks in slowly; Lucy's asleep. As the jokester that he is, he creeps in with plans to scare her, how dare she take a nap when she's supposed to be ready to tutor him!

But when he walks by her desk he sees her note book open and something catches his eye. Scribbles along the margins, nothing out of the ordinary for a teenager, a couple stick figures, random squiggly lines or other doodles, and then a heart around two initials _'_ _L & N'_.

 _'_ _Who the hell does 'N' stand for?'_ Surely, it's not him, right? Lucy's never behaved like she had a crush on him, even after homecoming and the brief make-out session, she acted like nothing happened, so he thought maybe it really didn't happen and it had been an alcohol induced dream.

So, who else could it be?

A small wave of anger erupts at just the idea she'd end up with another guy that's not him. His head tips up slightly as he runs names through his head, with plans to tell that person off, anyone he can think of that she might know, yet curiously no one with a name that starts with an 'N' comes to mind.

That starts to relax him a little, _'_ _maybe it's a character from an anime or something…'_ But now his curiosity or maybe ego demands he keeps looking. Turning through the pages he finds more. More hearts and initials in different sizes, colors, sometimes in capitals others lowercase, _'_ _Gah!_ _What is this guy's name?!'_

Finally, at almost the last pages he hits pay dirt. There it is, the confirmation he had been secretly hoping to find, _'_ _Lucy & Natsu', 'Lucy loves Natsu'_. His pulse quickens with excitement, not only did his crush like him too but she's fantasizing about the future! _'_ _Lucy Dragneel', 'Lucy Heartfillia Dragneel, Mrs. Natsu Dragneel 3 3 3'_

Pumping a fist in the air, he's become so engrossed in looking through the note book that he doesn't realize she's waking up until he hears the gasp. "Oh my god, what are you doing?!"

Immediately, his body stiffens and turns to see a crimson faced girl, his lips part, "Um…" but the shade of color on her face is steadily growing darker, if that's even possible when she realizes he's just as flushed as she is.

A squeak escapes the blonde, as she flips her blanket over her, trying to hide from him.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy's not here, she's going to go die now from embarrassment."

Natsu blinks a couple of times at the adorable reaction. Sure, he's just as nervous but the way she's acting only make her more endearing to him. He shakes his head, chuckling, and makes his way to the bed, the mattress shifting as he sits down beside her. "Lucy, you are so weird," he pulls the blanket off her, but she simply brings her knees up and buries her head in her arms to avoid his gaze. "Luce?"

"Natsu, please just go away, I-If you don't feel…"

Another squeal, as he pulls her into his lap like he did that night of homecoming, "I wanna show you something Luce." He takes out his wallet and inside, tucked into the money section he pulls out a small photo, her eyes widening further when she sees it's a picture of them from middle school with a heart drawn around her face and the caption, _'_ _my dream girl'_ written at the bottom. "I was trying to muster up the courage to ask you out, just was worried you'd reject me."

"I didn't think you saw me like that," She continues to stare at the picture, "y-you're always surrounded by other girls and I'm not as popular as you…"

"Lucy I'm only popular cause of football, those girls never gave me the time of day till I became the quarterback..." tipping her chin to look at her face, "you know that."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?" he chuckles, "you've been by my side since before all that happened, why would I choose one of them over you?"

"I thought you'd prefer a prettier girl on your arm…"

He starts laughing, the arms around her waist tightening, "But, I've already got one."

"But that night after the game… Natsu, the next day you acted like there was nothing between us and I assumed…"

"You acted like normal that morning Luce, so I thought I'd dreamt the whole thing…"

"What!" elbowing him in the gut, "Natsu why didn't you say something instead of making me all crazy!"

But that outburst only makes him laugh harder, "I'm sorry Luce, how can I make it up to you?"

 _Exhale_ , "Holding me like this is a start."

"Oh…" Natsu nuzzles her hair, "Anything else?"

"Err…" she bites her lip, "I don't know, you think of something."

"Hmm," moving her hair away from her neck, "how about this…" he sweeps his lips against her skin, then presses them gently to the crook.

A wispy sigh, breathes out of the blonde, "that works…"

He smiles and places more velvety kisses along her neck and shoulder. "Definitely, much better than the fantasy…" One of her hands snakes into his hair, fingers twining their way into the locks. "So, does this mean I get to show you off at school now… as my girlfriend?"

She giggles, "Mmmhmm," the squad's gonna be so pissed."

"Let 'um," maneuvering her onto her back, he caresses her cheek and kisses her lips, "You're the only cheering section I need…"


	23. Kryptonite

"Hey Lu…" He pops his head around the bedroom door frame and the sight his eyes bear witness to barely register the image. All he had wanted to know was if she was ready to go, but obviously not.

Standing in front of her closet rummaging through the selection, was his girlfriend and blonde bombshell in nothing but a lacy red bra and panties. Instantly his face turns crimson and a lightheaded feeling washes over him.

Lucy hears a thud and turns to look. "Natsu?" She knows he had to be right there, I mean his voice came from that direction. After hanging the dress that she had been holding back on the rod, the blonde peeks out the door and sees him splayed out on the ground.

"Natsu!" she rushes over to his side and shakes him. "Natsu are you okay?!"

"Ugh…" groaning, "Kryptonite…"

"Huh?" she tips her head, why is he talking about Superman? "Natsu what are you babbling about?"

He opens his eyes but barely, "Red… Lace…"

And that's when she remembers, _'_ _oh,'_ looking down at her partially clothed body, _'_ _right,'_ she was only in her underwear. "But you like this set."

"It's my Kryptonite."

"Uh! You, goof!" she slaps his chest, "and you had me all worried! Could you just get up and get ready please, the dinner reservations are for 7pm!"

He grins and clutches his chest, "But, I'm too weak in it's presence…"

Lucy narrows her eyes, "Is that so…" _sigh_ , "I guess you won't be up for the night games I have planned later…"

"Night games?!" oh, how quickly he jumps to his feet and scoops her into his arms, "My bad, I just remembered, the red one removes inhibitions!"


	24. Truth is Better Than Fiction

[ _"_ _I've held you in my heart for so long, I can't even remember a time that you weren't there…_ _So close and yet, still so far away, admiring you in secret, too afraid to reveal myself._ _Ugh!_ _I'm just not very good with expressing these kinds of feelings like you are in your books._

 _You've sometimes said you just wanna be loved, like the heroines of your tales, and it kills me to hear that because you are, you just don't know it._ _But I was afraid to say something because I don't think I am some knight in shining armor._

 _But, I shouldn't be selfish anymore, you deserve at least the truth, whether it hurts me or not, to know how much you are loved, and cherished above all others._ _I need to come clean._ _Please meet me under South Gate Parks Magnolia tree at 8pm._ _Forever yours- Secret Admirer"_ ]

Lucy kept blinking and replaying the words, _'_ _Secret Admirer…'_ over and over in head as she held the partially crushed paper in her trembling fingers.

The letter had been slipped under her door sometime in the night waiting to be found in the morning when she would leave on her morning Starbucks run. How did they know about her schedule? _'_ _Duh, he's probably been watching me…'_

She doesn't know if she should be creeped out at having a stalker or elated that someone had a crush on her. Anonymity is why she used a pen name, but who could it be? _'_ _So close and yet, still so far away…'_ Was it someone in her group of friends? It had to be, because that comment about the heroines was only said in close company.

Could it be Gray? He was often around, not great at expressing some feelings, but, nah, he can do it if he needs to. Loke? No way, he doesn't know how _not_ to express himself. Rogue, now he's definitely the quiet type, but isn't he dating someone? _'_ _Or maybe it's…'_ Her heart skips a couple beats just thinking about her crush, _'_ _he does fit the description…'_

But this was not one of her stories, not some fairytale where all her wishes magically come true. No, life didn't usually work that way. She had to laugh at her inner thoughts, such fanciful worlds are what she lived in through her tales, hell, it's how she made her living. Could she get her hopes up? The letter did elude to it…

Well, there was only one way to find out. Steeling her nerves, she walks into the park, checking her watch again, 5:55pm… Just in time. Straightening her skirt and top, flinching when a rustling sound startles her. She stops to take a deep inhale, _'_ _Calm down Lu,'_ now is not the time to let her anxieties freak her out.

The blonde pauses again when she sees the majestic old tree, is she really, ready for this? _'_ _Please don't let it be a creepy fan or something…'_

With a last deep inhale, she rounds the tree and is rewarded with the one person she had prayed to the Literary Gods that it'd be. Standing with his back to her, the man rocks nervously from side to side with his hands firmly entrenched in his jeans pockets. Lucy stifles the gasp/giggle rising in her throat.

"N-Natsu?"


	25. Porcelain Doll- ch3 of It was Always You

To say he was angry was like saying his battle against his brother had merely been sibling rivalry gone just a little askew, no Natsu was furious, livid, hell there wasn't a word yet created to describe how he felt when Lucy walked into the guild hall. He was already irritated that she had been gone on the week-long mission with Shadow Gear without him but had relented at her and Levy's persistence that it would be a simple, no danger involved, we're just gonna translate and catalog for the Magic Library some new materials they had received request.

And now he stood there, heat waves flaring off his body, mid-transformation, staring at his mate with a swollen lip, black eye, and limping as she desperately tried to calm him down, begging, pleading that it really wasn't that bad, it was no ones fault that a shelf decided to break under the weight of ancient manuscripts at the same moment she had been adding to it's volumes.

She was using every trick she had gained in all her years of knowing the slayer, all her skills to tame and soothe the demon back into submission and it was slowly working, first the reversal of his physical changes, then gradually his temperature began to come down. Almost ready to take a sigh of relief that's then it happened, of all the times to add to her dilemma now, when she had finally got Natsu to calm down! She sneezed. And not just one of those cute, something tickled her nose sneezes, but a loud, mucus driven, no air left in your lungs expulsions when you're suffering from a cold. Twice.

He roared and surged again towards the cowering guild mates that he blamed for her condition, she pushed desperately against his frame, bracing him from moving forward, and now Gajeel and Gray had joined to hold him back.

"Please Natsu!" her tears are streaming at this point of desperation. "It's nothing Wendy or Porlyusica couldn't fix…" but before she can finish the growl he emits sends chills down her spine.

"They aren't here!"

"W-What?" she stops pushing.

"They left yesterday and won't be back for at least a week!" tugging harder at the arms holding him, "damn it let me go you bastards! Gajeel you know damn well if it were Levy you'd be…"

"Oh, don't lump me into this, Salamander," the iron slayer only tightens his hold, "Yes I'd be pissed but I got more brain cells to know this ain't worth killing over."

"Come on man," Gray tries to reason with him, "Lucy will be fine, she's tough, just some good 'ole rest and patching up and she'll be good to go. Cause we ain't letting ya go till you calm the fuck down!"

"Fuck you!"

Lucy let's out a long, drawn out exhale to calm herself down. The team had known Porlyusica was not home since they stopped there first, knowing this is exactly how Natsu was going to respond. They had even checked Fairy Hills for Wendy, but she too had not been home, and they'd hoped she'd simply be at the guild; well now they know why. Just Great. The spirit mage knew she really wasn't as bad as he was acting like she was, damn it she wasn't a porcelain doll, and she understood his possessive side which had only grown worse after consummating their bond, but still… Another exhale, she needed to get him settled down again, this was her problem, her duty, not the guilds.

With the two men holding her mate firmly enough, Lucy cups his blazing cheeks and forces him to look at her directly. She holds his gaze, searching, imploring, his emeralds still fiery as they melted her chocolate hues, moisture teeming again, her lips part, sweeping into a smile and voice is soft, gentle like a delicate flower petal despite the sniffles she was holding at bay. "Natsu," kissing his lips ever so tenderly, "My love, my mate, I need you to come back to me. If Wendy is not here I will need your help until I feel better. Please?"

His head lowers and rests against her forehead as his body stills. Oh, Mavis he was still livid, but she was right, he need to take care of his responsibilities, and Lucy was his priority not these idiots around him; he could beat them up a little later; a twitch of his lip at that last thought. Finally, it's his turn to exhale and relax his body. "Alright…"

She tilts his head back up and kisses him again, "Take me home, dragon."

First things first, he leaves her next to the tub to strip while he runs a bath for his mate and gathers other necessities. As the water fills he checks her over more closely and aside from the black eye and lip that is less swollen than it was earlier, noting bruises on her side over her ribs and likely the bones themselves where the shelf had come to land, and the ankle that was inflamed and would need to be wrapped, received as she tried but failed to get out of the way. Another round of sneezes. Now that was another issue. With her energy reserves lowered, catching a cold on their way back was a new problem developing quickly and just in the half hour from when they had met up at the guild, the congestion had gotten worse, and was well on its way towards the next symptom.

Body sore all over, all she wanted to do was unwind in a nice hot bath with her man, so after scrubbing their bodies and rinsing, he picks her up and lowers them both into the steaming waters, settling the blonde between his legs and keeping his arms around her waist, careful against her bruises. It felt so good, her wispy sighs convey as she relaxes against his chest, all the aches and pains, the memories of that stupid mission dissolving away into the water molecules that surrounded them.

It had only been a month since they had gone from friends to lovers and they were still adjusting to the differences. Granted, the pair had been so close before the change that not a whole lot did, but one thing was the possessiveness, and the crazy territorial dragon he had become. It drove her nuts, but what could she do? She had chosen him for better or for worst and no matter what happened they'd figure it out, they always did.

She really did hate seeing Natsu so upset, it pained her, and if she had thought for a second the job was going to be dangerous, she never would have taken it unless he would be with her. The worst part, was he's barely said a word to her the whole time they'd been home, brows still furrowed and frowning, she couldn't tell if he was upset, frustrated, worried…

"Natsu, are you," _exhale_ , "angry with me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You look angry… and you haven't really said much since we left the guild…"

 _Exhale_ , "Luce, I'm not mad _at_ you, it's just," longer exhale, "I know your injuries aren't that bad, a-and I know that it was just an accident, but it scared me."

She shifts just enough to see his face, now tilted downward, and bangs shielding his eyes a little; is that a tear? "But I'm fine, baby, why would you be scared…"

He looks up; it was tears… "yeah, this time, but what if it had been different… People die from accidents too, and I wasn't there…" she turns all the way around to face him as tears of her own build. "…I can't protect you if I'm not there. I-I can't lose you Lucy, do you understand that?"

"Natsu…" pressing her lips gently to his and sweeping away the tears along his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, I really wouldn't have gone if I thought something bad would happen." Now they are both crying, "I promise, I'll never go anywhere without you again, it's breaking my heart to see you like this."

A small smile finally rewards Lucy as he returns her kisses and reminds himself she's still here, in his arms where she belongs. She smiles back, tousling her fingers through his hair a little before, sliding them along his face and neck. He doesn't know how this woman can be jarring and yet so soothing to his soul, how she manages to pacify the swirling emotions that is him and keep her wits about her. Mavis, how he'd die for this woman! His arms enfold her again, turning her to rest against his chest, and kisses the back of her head. Yes, he still wants to beat up Shadow Gear a little just because, but they are damn lucky that this vengeful dragon slash demon can be tamed by his mate.

They stay there for quite some time, the water never getting any cooler thanks to his natural body heat, and as wrinkled as some of their extremities may get, even Lucy succumbs to the serenity of the water, lids growing heavy and drowsy. Under different circumstances, the two of them naked in a tub would have led to a much more pleasurable experience but she needed to rest, and he wouldn't risk adding to her bruises, chuckling in his head, _'_ _I can contribute new ones later.'_

Natsu takes her out of the bath and gets her ready for bed before she could fully pass out and be much more difficult to handle. He applies salves to her bruises and bandages her ribs, wraps her ankle, happy to see the discoloration over her eye and lip have lightened considerably, and lastly forces her to take some medicine for the cold he knows is going to rear its ugly head tomorrow. Cuts, broken bones, with plenty of experience, these are things he can deal with, but colds, that's something he's dreading. All his life, he's never suffered from colds, his body seemingly immune to infections so all he can hope is to do the right things to help her through it, and it will take much more than simply digging up a tree to make her feel better. With her safely tucked under the covers and bundled in his arms, they drift off into the night.

"Ah choo! Ugh…. Ah choo! Ugh, I feel like shit…"

It had been two days since he'd got her home, two days of a steadily worsening cold, two friggin days of running himself blind not knowing how to deal with it, and worst of all it was just the beginning.

As Lucy stayed dead to the world yesterday morning, Natsu had snuck out, knowing he needed to get medicine for her cold but with no idea from where and he really didn't want to go to the guild for help. This might sound crazy, but knowing Fairytail was like a family, his friends would have insisted on coming to the apartment to help and damn it if he did not want anyone near his woman right now. He knew himself well enough to know, the over protective side they saw the day prior was still lingering and could kick back on at any moment. It didn't matter to him if he was being selfish, she wasn't just Lucy Heartfillia, Celestial Spirit mage of Fairytail anymore, but his mate, his woman, and screw what anyone else thought! But shit, where the hell does he get meds from?

So, he did the only other thing he could think of, asked everyone he passed on the street. Two people pointed him to a part of Magnolia he'd never really ventured before, back alley shops, shady was an understatement, but if they said there was an apothecary then so be it. Low and behold, the shop existed, and Natsu bought the supplies he was told would help her. It'll clear her right up, she'll feel instantly better, the owner swore on his life, back to new in no time flat. Well hell, that was the best news a gullible and desperate man could ever hear!

Yeah, the slayer ran back to the apartment, excited and ready to shove the remedies down her throat expecting the 'instant' reaction that never came, in fact, he swore by days end Lucy looked even worse. Pissed, he flew back to the shop and destroyed it, reducing not just the apothecary but the entire building it was housed in to rubble.

Back to day 2. Word of a half-man, half creature destroying a building in Magnolia had reached Fairytail by that morning and of course, who else could it have been? So, in response Makarov had sent Gray and Erza to Lucy's apartment to find out why on Earthland had Natsu rampaged the day before. But he had refused to let them in, even with Erza threatening to break the door down along with him, just wouldn't budge and surprisingly, she didn't follow through with her threat. Maybe it was the storm behind his eyes or the menacing aura that had developed around the slayer as his anger grew that made her back off.

Either way, the one thing she wouldn't do was leave without helping and if medicine was what he needed, then that was what they would get for them, anything to keep the dragon from racking up more bills for the guild. It had taken a couple hours for the pair to show back up with not just medicine but food and other necessities along with instructions for Natsu to follow, Mira had even whipped up a batch of chicken soup for their dinner, promising more deliveries each day. He was grateful for the gesture, its not like he thought his friends had bad intentions, just right now, he had to satiate his demon and said demon wanted nothing more than to hoard their mate.

The medicines were helping her sleep, much to the relief of her dragon. The care package really had been the catalyst to turn their situation around, having taken a load off his shoulders, he could focus on caring for Lucy and by the evening of day 3, her congestion was better, which meant her couching wasn't hurting her ribs as much, the cold sweats had subsided, her fever was at a manageable temperature, and she had even held down a full bowl of soup in one sitting. The bruising on her side was no longer an angry purple but a jaundice yellow and the marks on her eyes and lips were gone, but her ankle would take longer to fully heal, maybe another week to be on the safe side.

"Thank you," she whispered as Natsu carried her to the bath. He had been so doting and loving, it was a side to her boyfriend she infrequently saw but treasured seeing how much he was willing to do for her. She had heard the argument through the door yesterday between he and Erza, how he had destroyed a building, and while part of her wanted to chastise him for what he had done, she couldn't help but feel more enamored by the gesture, feel special that he would face the wrath of the Titania just for her. Besides, sick or not, a little pampering never hurt a girl and so she gave in to the rare opportunity.

He looked down at his mate as she rested her head against his shoulder, "You don't have to thank me Luce," and kissed her forehead, "I like taking care of you…"

"Mmmm…" she stretches her arms and back before settling amongst the sleeping body behind her, Mavis she was feeling so much better! Natsu groaned a little at her movement and shifted his leg over to pin her from moving again earning him a chuckle. A week of constant care must have taken a toll on the poor man but thanks to his efforts, her cold was just about gone, and her body was almost fully healed, so now it was his turn to get some much, needed rest.

She turns around in his embrace and snuggles her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the smoky cinnamon, Mavis how she loved his scent, taking her sweet time walking her fingers along the lines of his chest, rising and falling, beneath her tips before resting above his heart. Her heart, he had once said, his heart belonged to her as hers belonged to him, and it was a strong beat, telling a story of strength and of a love that could weather any storm, ebbing and flowing in rhythm through a life's journey, and one now shared between them.

The brushing of her fingers along his side brings an exhale from her lover but continue ghosting their way to his hips and his abs, twirling the little curls of pink peeking from his waist. "Luce, you should be resting…"

"It's kinda hard in this position," she plants a little peck to his collar bone.

"You keep that up and something else is gonna be _hard_ from this position."

Lucy giggles and plants a few more kisses, "I feel a lot better Natsu, and now I'm wide awake."

"Go back to sleep," he tightens his hold over her, squishing her face to his chest, "as much as I'd love to play, I want you to be one hundred percent first."

"I'm not fragile," the pout evident in her tone, "you don't need to keep codling me…"

He lifts her face, "I never said you were fragile, of all people Luce, I know how strong you are," softening his expression, "but that's still not gonna stop me from fussing over you right now."

"Aww, fine."

"Good, now go to sleep," chuckling, "cause I'm tired." Lucy couldn't help but laugh too.

Word had been delivered via Happy that Wendy was now back from her trip and so, the next morning finds the couple heading back to Fairytail for the first time since the disastrous and explosive encounter with Shadow Gear. Refusing to let her walk on her own, Lucy was riding piggy back on her boyfriend, shielding her face to the stares and snickers they passed along the street. It was embarrassing for the proud mage but no amount of sweet talk nor out right beating on his back to let her down was working. She was also worried about what will happen when they entered their guild, not so much because their friends would hold a grudge, but more so if something will provoke the slayer's temper, and as soon as they crossed the threshold, Lucy braced for the worst.

His eyes found the blue-haired girl he was hoping for and walked straight to her table without acknowledging anyone, the priority was his mate, and nothing was getting in that way. Members steered clear for the most part, simply watching, trying to gauge the fire slayers emotional state which didn't seem promising at that moment. After putting Lucy down on the bench beside the healer, he takes a place next to her.

"Hi Wendy," the spirit mage hugs her friend before Natsu pulls her back and takes control over the conversation.

"Wendy, could you look her over, make sure Lucy is healing up okay? Her cold seems to be gone and the bruising over her ribs have almost faded away, but her ankle is still bothering her."

"Sure guys," she stands up and kneels in front of Lucy, placing her hands over Lucy's side first. Satisfied that the ribs were in fact okay, she then shifts over her friend's ankle where her hands linger a little longer, Lucy can feel the heat coming off Wendy's hands, permeating through her muscles. After a few anxious minutes, the healer sits back down. "Well you should be good to go. The tendons were still a little sprained, so I took care of that, and luckily no broken bones anywhere."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lucy hugs the little girl. "Natsu took really good care of me too," she smiles at her boyfriend. _Exhale_ , "and now I'm back to normal."

Wendy giggles, "You did a great job Natsu, did you run into any problems?"

He runs his hand through his hair and finally smiles, "just a little…"

"Oi just a little?" Gray steps up beside his friend, "You friggin blew up the apothecary shop!"

"Hey!" Natsu pops from his seat, "That bastard had it coming, selling me that crap medicine!"

As Gray and Natsu trade words and a few fists, Lucy fills Wendy in as to what they were arguing about. Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia join the table in the midst of it, peppering the spirit mage with questions of how Natsu had treated her, while Erza stepped in to break up the fight.

When Natsu turned back to Lucy, the frown returned, for Jet and Droy were standing there talking to her. "Get the hell away from her!" Shouting and stomping his way back over, they immediately cringed and took off out of his path.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed back, waving her hands at him, "they were apologizing, but it wasn't their fault, so you need to stop acting like an idiot and control yourself!"

"I don't care, they should'a taken better care of you." He tries to grab her flailing limbs, but she pulls out of his grasp, stands up and pushes him down onto the bench roughly. Shock fills his orbs at the sight of his furious woman just glaring daggers at him. Holy Mavis!

She leans into her boyfriend, hands planted on either side of his body, and effectively boxing the slayer in. "I appreciate how much you love me, and I can understand your dragon nature, but this mate is not going to tolerate you taking it out any of our friends!" She sighs, "Nastu," hanging her head slightly, "this whole territorial thing, it was cute at first but," _exhale_ , "we need to figure out how to keep your dragon instincts in check, so you don't end up hurting someone."

His shoulders slump down, fuck it's not like he wants to go beating up on anyone, he doesn't want to lose his temper every time something remotely bad happens to his mate. "I know…"

"Hey," she kneels and cups his face in her hands, "I told you, we're a team right, we'll figure it out together, but I need you to help me too."

He places his hands over hers, "I'm sorry Luce," resting his forehead against hers.

She smiles, "the first step is you need to apologize to Jet and Droy."

"But…"

"Eh," eye brow raise, "no buts, it's not their fault I got hurt, now go and apologize!"

"Okay, okay!" Lucy moves out of the way and watches him saunter off in search of the two men hiding somewhere in the hall. She exhales and plops down on the bench, that had taken a lot of energy out of her.

"You know Salamanders damn lucky to have you bunny girl."

"Thanks, Gajeel."

"I'm sure Natsu will get past this," Levy looks over at her husband with a smirk, who quickly turns his head with a huff, "I mean it took Gajeel a few months to stop eyeing out every guy who even glanced in my direction."

"I know… It's still early and he's still trying to get used to the emotions, we both are."

"But you handle him flawlessly," Erza pats Lucy on the shoulder, "Gajeels right, you two couldn't be any more perfect for each other."

Lucy looks up to see Natsu walking back towards their table, with closer to his normal, lackadaisical gait and so much more relaxed than he'd been through this whole mess. When he sees her staring at him, the goofy grin she loves, plasters to his face. She can't help but smile too, "Yeah, I guess we are…"


	26. In the Eye of the Beholder

In the Eye of the Beholder

10-30 Day 6 Monster

Not really Halloweeney but I went with it lol, and sorry not sorry but the ending is totally cheesy!

' _Monster…'_ That's what her father had called her when she reached the age of maturity and her true nature had been revealed. It was her dead mother's fault, Jude ranted, five centuries past and a mingling of Draco bloodline with a human now ruined the Heartfillia name. His prestige would never hold if such past sins came to light and so he'd thrown her out. Stripped of all but her first name, Lucy had nowhere to go, no way to fend or feed herself, and a meager amount of possessions that fit in a backpack… She was totally alone in the world.

And this is how she lived for a few months, taking shelter in a small cave, and hiding away from the world. Lucy would only venture out to find food or bathe in a nearby pond but interaction with other people was avoided at all costs. She didn't think she could stand the jeering comments, to be teased and taunted as the freak she had been told she was, who _she_ thought she had become.

One day at the edge of a pond, she stared into its reflective surface and found the image of a stranger looking back. Lucy frowned and ran the pads of her finger tips along her cheek, tracing the edges of the shimmering yellow scales that marred her face. They move upwards, flinching when they hit the solid bony horns peeking through her blonde hair in a curled-back fashion. A few tear drops strike the surface, rippling the water as her eyes glaze over. Claws for nails and talons for toes, she couldn't even wear shoes anymore, just ugly slide sandals.

The scales covered over half of her body. They cupped her cheeks running into her hairline, ran down her neck and shoulders to the tops of her bosoms, then continue down along her sides leaving her torso bare. From that point it curves back over her hips, v'ing below her navel and reaching almost to her womanly parts, though in this section the scales are much smaller and thinner, finally traveling the length of her thighs and ending just above the knees. From finger tips to forearms, and the tops of her feet were covered in varying thicknesses.

She felt as ugly as her father had called her. No longer the feminine wile, she had once been. Why'd it have to be her generation that was punished with this affliction? Lucy scrapes her sharp nails against the scales on her forearms, gritting her teeth, but no matter how hard she digs, she cannot break through the tough shell. A small shrill of frustration gathering in her throat, this couldn't be the life she was supposed to lead! She had so many suitors before the transformation and now...

Lucy sighs and hangs her head, _'no one's gonna want me.'_

There was an unfamiliar scent in the air that Natsu couldn't recognize, but it was strange that it smelled… almost human. He could count the number of times on one hand that he'd come across the unique smell, but it had been a while and he thought he knew of all the others. Apparently not, and so he had tracked it to the crystalline pond, curious as to who or what was generating it.

But the closer he got, the faint scent became more and more defined. It was female, for that he was certain, and most likely un-mated since he could detect no male scents beside his own. What was an unknown and un-mated female doing in the middle of the woods alone?

As he breaks through the tree line, Natsu can see a glistening figure at the edge of the water that knocks the wind right out of him…

After finishing her bath, Lucy gathers her belongings ready to leave when some noises in the nearby woods catch her attention. She turns to see a figure standing only a few feet from her. How had the person snuck up without her noticing! In a panic she survey's the open area and aside from diving back into the water there was no way for her to hide. She cringes, backing away, "W-who are you? What do you want?"

But all Natsu could do was stare at the cowering woman. He was too stunned, too taken aback by his discovery of this young Draco, who was not only just like him, but she was, "beautiful…" In the fading daylight, her yellow scales shone like golden honey, her big, warm brown eyes were frightened but bright and striking, and her waist length hair cascaded down her back in waves like the ripples upon a winded lake. "Wow, you are so… beautiful!"

Maybe she needed to dig the wax out of her ears. Lucy had been so spooked by the stranger, that she hadn't taken a good look at him but now, with neither side making any sudden movements, she could, and he was just like her! Taking in his full stature, this male's scales were red but they along with other features mirrored her own! And he was a good-looking guy, albeit a monster like her. But, was this a good thing or bad thing? Apprehension creeps over her, if this guy attacked or tried to kidnap her, judging on their size in comparison, she'd have no chance.

Again, she takes a step back, "but, what do you want with me?"

"Where have you been all my life!"

"Excuse me?" Lucy is knocked back by his response. "I don't even know who you are."

"How could I have not known of your existence! Whoa, I can't believe I found a female hybrid and you'd be so fucking gorgeous!"

"But…. I'm a monster," turning away, for this guy was clearly out of his mind or blind as a bat! "You're mistaking me sir, maybe you need your eyes checked."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "Who called you a monster? We are definitely not monsters."

"That's what my father called me. I'm ugly now," gesturing to her body, "who would want a woman with scales and horns!"

"How about a guy with scales and horns?" Lucy whips back around with her mouth gaping. "Look I don't care what your father told you, but we are not ugly, I happen to think I'm pretty fucking handsome," he grins, "and you are _by far_ the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes upon human or otherwise."

Tears begin to roll down her cheeks, whether or not this man was delusional was still to be decided but his words felt absolutely genuine.

"Oh, hey, hey now!" he rushes over and embraces her, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Lucy doesn't pull away, "Do… Do you really mean it?" Lifting her head to look in his eyes, "you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah," his wide smile is warm and infectious, "I really do."

"What's your name sir?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy."

"Any last name?"

"No, it was taken away..."

"That's okay, I think you'll have a better one in the future."


	27. Kizmet the Witch

Kismet the Witch

10-31/11-2 day 7/bonus day crystal ball/witch

College AU story

Crocus University held their Fall Harvest Festival the weekend before Halloween and this would be the young couples first chance to attend it together. Natsu had started college the previous year, awaiting his girlfriend Lucy to join him once she had graduated too. And that year apart had been a difficult one, so they looked forward to making up for lost time.

They walk hand in hand through the festival's many booths, sampling or just taking in all the sights with a myriad of foods and entertainment to choose from. Since the school partnered with a local Jaycee's organization, there were both school clubs intermixed with local businesses, even rides, and carnival type attractions. It was a much bigger event than either were used to in their home town of Magnolia.

A couple of hours into the evening, the pair stumbles upon a fortune telling booth, complete with a colorful gypsy-dressed sorceress and crystal ball. They were about to walk past it, neither really believing in magic or mystical drivel…

"Mmmm," a female voice calls out, "such beautiful high school sweethearts, a rare thing indeed in this day and age…"

It was a lucky guess, they assume as the couple looks at each other, shrugging their shoulders and preparing to move on.

"… my, my, poor dear you lost your father last year, I'm truly sorry at such a young age…"

Now, Lucy's blood runs cold draining all color from her cheeks, and Natsu grips tightly to her hand. To guess that they had been together since high school was easy enough, but not such an intimate detail like losing a parent the previous year. What was this witch up to?

"Fear not, I mean you no harm." Sweeping her hand over the ball, "I simply convey what is revealed to me by the crystal." The woman smiles warmly, beckoning them to sit down. "Would you like to see what future lies instore for you?"

Natsu narrows his eyes, wary of this witch's providence. But Lucy is curious, if she could be correct about one thing, was it simply a coincidence, or was the woman the real deal. She gazes up at her boyfriend, her hues communicating her wishes. He sighs and gestures at the chairs.

"Wonderful! Come, come, don't be frightened," she pats the table top. Once the couple sits, she stares for a moment into the purplish swirling ball, "so far, I do not see anything to worry about in your future," smiling, "you will both do well in your studies… hmm, an aspiring writer…" Lucy looks at Natsu with hope. "… very nice, a chemical engineer…" now even Natsu is beaming. "…you'll get married right after college, a simple affair… and I see children, three in your future that will be deeply loved and cherished by all." The woman looks up, "your love will be an enduring one as long as you both stay true to who you are."

She sits back, "did you like what you've heard?" The couple nod, yes. "That'll be $5 please. I only charge if the client is satisfied."

Natsu pulls out a $5 bill and hands it to the woman.

"Have a wonderful life you two!" she waves as the couple walks away.

"Did you believe her?" Natsu asks his girlfriend.

Lucy giggles and waves her hand, "Oh, no, she had insider information."

"Wait! How'd you figure that?"

"That was Cana in a wig and heavy makeup!"


	28. Monster in Their Midst

Monster in their Midst

10-15 Bonus day scary cat

"Sounds like the Fairytail Halloween party is gonna be a lot of fun Natsu."

"It's always fun! I can't wait to challenge Gray at the pie eating contest!"

As they walk along the path to the guild hall, a burst of wind funnels through, snatching for Lucy's witch hat and pulling it from her head. She squeals, trying desperately to hold her skirt down from the whipping gale while grabbing for the hat before it can fly away. But just as Natsu manages to catch it…

"RRRAAAAAAWWWRRRR!"

A loud growl and something leaping onto her back sends Lucy into a flurry of raucous shrieking. Tears stream down her face as claws jab into her skin. She twists and turns, bawling and fumbling for whatever was attacking her, "Get It Off! Natsu Get It Off!"

Natsu yanks the monster from Lucy's back, ready to strike it for daring to hurt his best friend. Fist poised and ready covered in flames, but the monsters cries out in fear, "don't hurt me! Natsu it's just me!"

That voice! "Happy?" The slayer takes a sniff at the creature he holds. Its fur is black, a gruesome mask over its face, and large fake talons too big for its size are attached to its paws. Natsu puts the Exceed down. "Happy why would scare Lucy like that!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make Lushee cry! I was just having fun with my costume."

The slayer turned to his best friend who had crumpled on the sidewalk, clearly still very upset by the whole ordeal. He crouches down, pulling her into his arms trying to calm her heaving sobs. "Lucy it's okay, shhh," he rubs her back. "It was just Happy with fake claws, there's no marks on you…"

"I-I th-thought some-something was hurting me! It felt like, like real claws!"

"Luce…" pressing her face against his chest, Natsu pulls her into his lap, rocking her until her weeping slowed.

He tilts her chin up to look at her face, caressing and smoothing his thumb against her cheek. "Feeling any better?" She shakes her head, no. Her makeup was ruined, her dress was all askew, and they were late for the party, of course she was still upset. Natsu leans down and places a haunting kiss upon her lips, brushing against her cheek as he whispers, "how about now?"

Lucy blinks in surprise, reaching up to feel the lingering warmth of his caresses. "Y-You kissed me?" She cups his face in her hands, "you kissed me!"

"So?" Shrugging his shoulders, "I thought it'd make you feel better."

She slaps him up-side the head. "You just stole my first kiss, you ass!"

Snickering from the Exceed, "Aaand she's back!"

"You are so dead cat!" Lucy jumps out of Natsu's lap and chases a squealing Happy the rest of the way to the guild hall while the slayer simply chuckles and follows behind.

Natsu trails his fingers over his face, remembering how her lips felt so soft and warm against his own. A smile sweep's over him. _'It was mine too…'_


	29. Mystery Solved

Mystery Solved

10-28/29 day 4/5 cemetery/spell

"Are you sure this is the right cemetery Gray, it's a pretty… creepy old place."

"Exactly. Did you think the guy would hold it at one closer to the city?"

"Well no…."

"Let's just find a place to hide, I was told he comes around 1 am."

Lucy hunkers down next to Natsu for the air is growing chilly and the jacket she had brought with her wasn't keeping her very warm. It had been a couple of hours and if her watch was correct, it would soon be time for the black wizard to show. She sighs, leaning her head on Natsu and closing her eyes. Well they could just wake her up when he did.

Another hour passes, and out of the blue, they hear some crunching sounds in the distance like twigs breaking. Gray stands up, whispering, "you two stay here, I'm gonna check it out."

"Why you?"

"Because you don't understand stealth," he grits his teeth at Natsu, "just stay with Lucy."

"Tch!" Natsu crosses his arms and sits back down next to his teammate. He didn't want to admit to anyone, but the cemetery was starting to creep him the fuck out. Too many weirdly shaped shadows shifting around in the half moonlight, and the sounds of critters scurrying, crawling, echoing off the headstones into his sensitive hearing, it was making him shudder.

"Are you cold?" Lucy asked the questions before remembering, wait, Natsu doesn't get cold in a snow storm so why would this bother him? She snickers, "or are you getting scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

Another loud cracking sound opposite of the direction Gray had headed in. Natsu stiffens. A whirling sound funnels through the cemetery, akin to the ghostly lamenting that children are often warned of, its icy winds chilling Natsu to the bone. He sinks down closer to Lucy, grabbing for her hand. "S-stay cl-close to me, j-just in case s-something attacks."

She rolls her eyes, "Sure." _'yeah attacks…'_

Bright white orbs appear amongst the trees, whizzing through the rows of headstones, as sounds of disembodied chanting fills the air. Was the black wizard here? Lucy scans the area as far as she could, but cannot see anything concrete, no other persons, not even a sign of where their friend might be, just more icy winds and dancing orbs. Even she was starting to get scared.

Ancient words that they could not understand flow through the darkness, was it the spells Gray talked about? Oh Mavis, was that wizard going to raise the dead here, because Natsu wasn't keen on the idea of fighting some half rotting, skeletons. A deep, guttural sound reverberates throughout the air. "What the fuck was that!"

Lucy tries to pull her hand free from Natsu's, "let go, you're crushing my hand!"

Another growl followed by a shrill bellow, and they both freeze, that was close.

"I've got him!" Gray's voice cuts through from a distance, "I've got the wizard."

"Oh good!" Lucy let's out an exhale, "we can go home now."

But something is still wrong, the weird chanting hasn't stopped nor the other phenomena cavorting around the old cemetery… In fact… They're getting closer! The balls of light streak past Natsu's head, circle, and wink out, only to pop up in a new location. Leaves stir into mini whirlwinds, whipping around but never touching them, just, taunting the poor couple.

Lucy is not faring much better but Natsu is damn near panicked at this point. Give him any monster, an evil wizard, a fucking dragon, not something he can't even see! The slayer clings to Lucy and is too afraid to move. "Make it stop!" He buries his face in her chest, "make it stop!"

For several more agonizing minutes this onslaught continues, and just as they thought they couldn't take it anymore, the winds still and the lights blink away a final time, dying away along with the strange incantations.

Natsu peeks out, "Is… Is it over?"

"Seems like it…"

She looks down as he looks up from his hiding place, his cheeks pinking when he realized where his face had been crushed against. "S-sorry," Natsu chokes out.

"Tis, okay," she blushes. Under the circumstances, she couldn't fault him too harshly. "We should just go home since it sounds like Gray already took care of the evil guy."

"Yeah... But c-could I stay at your apartment tonight? I don't think I wanna be alone."

"Um, okay, but you're sleeping on the couch."

He pouts but nods his head, helping Lucy to her feet…

As they watch their friends leave the area, from behind a few trees, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy snicker to themselves.

"We make an awesome team when it comes to a scary scene."

"Cold winds, dancing lights, a deep voice…" Levy chuckles, "we should do a haunted house for Halloween."

"Gehe, think those two will ever figure out they just got pranked?"

"Doubt it, but pyro missed a damn good opportunity to get closer to Lucy, just didn't realize he'd get the most freaked out!"

The trio laugh, "yeah, never figured Salamander was so easy to spook!"

But unbeknownst to the trio Natsu could hear them perfectly clear, ' _tch, fools,'_ he snickers in his head, of course he was just acting scared, it got him up close with Lucy's boobs didn't it? ;)-


	30. His Snow Angel

His Snow Angel

FT Secret santa: Phoenix-before-the-flame NaLu Holiday family fic

The twin's made it perfectly clear to their parents that the only reason they were willing to go to the winter festival was _A_ , for the food, and _B_ , because they knew their friends were being dragged there too. As if Lucy or Natsu really let their 12-year old's dictate the families chosen outing, but in this case, they just let them think it if it meant staving off a grumble-fest. Because the youngest was excited about it, scratch that, they hadn't come up with the word to describe the 7-year old's week-long countdown till the event. From the time she woke up, until she closed her eyes for the night, Lani was chattering on about all the things she wanted to do there.

Held in Southgate Park, it was now the biggest winter festival to hit Magnolia and this year marked it's 10th year. In a way, once many of the Fairytail members began settling down with families, it only made sense to create a family friendly event for the whole town to share in. So, the Harvest Festival became the Snowflake Festival and to kick off the day's festivities, the Fantasia Parade had now become the Wintery Fairy Parade. The town's Mayor even brought in a crew of lighting specialists to decorate, creating all kinds of holiday ornamentations.

Merchants and Eateries from around Magnolia and even surrounding townships set up booths around the park. From barbecue skewers to dango's, taiyaki's, yaki soba's, to okonomiyaki pancakes, hot chocolates to ciders, it ran the gambit of sweet and savory culinary confections catering to any pallet you could imagine. Everything wasn't just tasty but beautifully displayed with a holiday flare.

For the kids, games, games, and more games galore! Small amusement type rides, bouncing castles, even a Snowland courtesy of a couple of ice mages were set up. There were face painting booths, an acrobatic show, and ornament making booths. Picture taking with Santa, a choir and musical showcase, even a stage performance. Lots of activities to keep everyone of all ages entertained. But of course, the highlight of the day came after dark when the large tree in the center of the park was lit up like a beacon that could be seen for miles around.

But this was Fairytail we were talking about and such a jubilee wouldn't be complete without a magical touch. Colored fireworks would light up the sky in different shapes and patterns bursting to life to the ooh's and ahh's of the gathered crowds. Flying fairies and exceeds dressed as elves showered the children with glittery snow and passed out trinkets to take home. For the kids it was simply an enchanting evening to remember no matter how much the older ones grumbled about attending.

"Oi! Do not leave the park you two!" Natsu calls out at the fleeing backs of his twins who simply waved him off in their search for their friends.

His wife Lucy just chuckled, "don't worry, Ryuu and Nashi will come find us soon enough when they get hungry." She'd long found it amusing that he had become the stricter of the two of them when it came to the kids who were definitely rambunctious, they did have Dragneel blood running through their veins after all.

Lani, their youngest daughter pulled at her father's hand pointing towards the games. "Snow globes!" He looks over to the ring toss game and sees the glass figures amongst the myriad of prizes. "Daddy let's try that!"

"Okay," he smiles down at his little girl and after Lucy takes her other hand the trio head off to play a few games.

It was a simple enough game really, even for a child as young as Lani to play. You're given five acrylic rings to toss onto pegs, and if you get 3 out of the 5 you win a small prize. Trade 4 small prizes up for the snow globe, 8 for a stuffed reindeer or Santa. In the middle of the 3rd game the Fullbuster family joins them and the young girl was happy to see their daughter Nieve who was only a year older then her.

"Where's Arashi?" Lucy queries of Gray and Juvia's oldest son.

"Probably looking for your daughter," the ice mage grumbles as Juvia slaps his arm.

"Be nice," the water mage turns to their friends, "Arashi said the gang was meeting up by the snow castle."

Lucy chuckles, "when you say _gang_ , I assume that means Levy and Erza's kids as well?" Nashi and Ryuu Dragneel, Arashi Fullbuster, Chieko and Sage Redfox, and Andesine and Azurite Fernandez made up this _so-called_ gang, or as they had nicknamed themselves, _The Fairy Posse_. Who came up with that name, none of the parents had a clue although Lucy suspected it had something to do with a popular movie that had recently come out.

"Mmhmm, Juvia believes so."

Most of Fairytail's families were somewhere around the festival along with working guild members and over the course of the next few hours, they would run into each other at a game or food concession. Not surprisingly the Dragneel's found Levy, Gajeel, and their young son Jayden at the caroling concert. Erza, Jellal and their daughter Amethyst were near the sweet's booths. Even Wendy and Romeo were spotted with their infant waiting in line to see Santa.

The oldest children were spotted running around and jumping onto the different rides. It was nice to see that the kids got along well with each other. Sure, there was bickering and the occasional fights, but nothing that was anymore over the top than their parents had been at those ages. And much to the delight of the mothers, the girls held their own against the boys. In fact, it drove Gray crazy that Natsu's daughter had his son wrapped around her finger, an earlier prediction seeming to be coming to life.

 _They're only 10 Gray, you're being paranoid_ , Lucy had once scolded. But Juvia had a hunch that Arashi was developing a crush on Nashi and both their fathers were not thrilled about it. If it wasn't for the moms intercepting, the two friends would never see each other because regardless of it were true or not, Nashi and Arashi were fiercely loyal to one another in making sure the other was always ok. To separate them would be cruel.

Speak of the devil, Lucy spots the two kids trailing behind their friends heading towards the food court. _They are kind of adorable_ , she muses to herself with a small smirk threating to turn into an audible laugh, _fire and ice, maybe they'll show their fathers that those elements don't always have to clash!_

"Momma?" Lani tugs at her mother's hand.

Lucy shakes off her thoughts and looks down, "yes Lani?"

"Can I go play in the snow now?"

"Sure baby," she pats her daughter's hand. Turning to her husband who was currently in a conversation with Jellal, "Natsu I'm gonna take Lani to Winter Wonderland."

"Okay," Natsu gives his wife a peck on the cheek, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Eww cooties," their daughter giggles at her parents show of affection.

"Cooties?!" Scooping up his daughter and planting several kisses on her cheeks to make her squeal. "Now you have cooties too!"

"Daddy!" Lani twists and squirms until he finally relents and puts her down.

"Now go play little miss cootie girl." That earns him a stuck-out tongue and raspberry from the little girl, to which he reply's in-kind and a small back and forth battle erupts between father and daughter. Lucy merely laughs and Jellal smiles but says nothing.

"Come on Lani," Lucy finally stops the amusing rabble, "the other kids might be there too."

"Okay mom, bye daddy!"

Natsu smiles wide, "Bye baby girl."

As soon as mother and daughter walk into Snowland and after a quick _just don't go past the fences_ , Lani rushes off and Lucy settles onto one of the benches to rest her feet. Based on the suns position in the sky, it was safe to say they had an hour or less before the tree lighting would take place which was perfect. The kids could run around till then, get all tired, and once the ceremony was finished, they'll grab some food and head home. Lucy tilts her head to let it rest against the back rest and closed her eyes, _finally some quiet…_

Warmth collides with her lips and instantly, Lucy's eyes pop open to protest the intrusion of her peace. But when brilliant emeralds accompanied by a glowing smile are what she finds, Lucy could only melt from their zeal and sigh.

"Tired?" Natsu's reach down, massaging at his wife's shoulders.

"Mmhmm, just a little," Lucy lets out a long exhale. "I'm okay though, just wanted to rest my feet."

Natsu moves to sit beside his wife, planting another peck against her cheek, "I'll massage them when we get home."

"That'd be sweet," she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, his heater-like body warming her up nicely.

Time passed slowly as the couple watched the children playing, making snowmen or forts and waging snowball fights. Lani was currently with Jayden and Nieve building what they couldn't really tell yet. The _Posse_ had also found their way to the ice castle sitting in the middle of the area and were waging an intensely lopsided snowball battle considering one side had an ice mage on their team.

Feeling better rested and starting to get bored, Lucy pokes at her husband's arm, "wanna make snow angels with me?"

"Snow angels," Natsu cocks an eyebrow, "aren't we kinda old to be making those?"

"Old! Oof!" Lucy slaps his arm, "we aren't even that old," then jumps to her feet and pulls on it, "please come make snow angels with me."

"Okay, okay," he chuckles, letting her lead him to an open spot. Natsu laughs even harder when she tests the depth of the snow with her foot, and once satisfied, plops onto her back with her arms stretched out wide.

"Natsu Come On!" she giggles, as she waves her arms up and down in the snow to create the wings, and her legs scissoring.

"I will in a minute," he smiles but takes a step back to gain a better view.

Between raising three kids, working on her writing, and still taking missions, Lucy didn't get a lot of chances anymore to simply have fun. So, it was nice to see his wife enjoying the snow. She was still so beautiful, her blonde hair all messed and crowning her face, mocha hues animated and vibrant along with her smiles. He couldn't help the dopey grin developing as he watched her laughing and etching the snow with her body.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" Lucy flicks a bit of snow up at her husband, "it's a little creepy… almost perverted in a way."

Natsu kicks some snow back at her, "can't a husband just ogle his gorgeous wife once in a while?"

Lucy blushes, "I'm not that gorgeous anymore, I've got wrinkles and stretch marks, and…"

"Stop that," Natsu drops down beside her uncaring if he messed up her angel display and caresses her cheek. "To me you are still the most beautiful girl in all of Fiore and that opinion is all that matters." His eyes growing more serious, "and don't you ever forget it."

"Natsu…" moisture clouds her vision as she reaches up to return his affections. "You'll always be the most handsome man in my eyes too."

Minutes feel like hours, the flow of this one moment in time stretching beyond the boundaries of measurement as they gaze lovingly upon one another in an unspoken communication. The sounds of the festival march on around them, but all they could hear was the beating of their hearts. Natsu smooths around Lucy's hair, picking out random flakes of snow from the golden tresses and shifting what strands blocked her beautiful face from his view. And all he could think about was how much he loved this woman.

The night had grown dark around them causing a lull in the activity of the festival. But they paid it no mind, too lost in each other to remember where they were. Words of I love you whispered from husband to wife, wife to husband… and as the lights of the tree flash on behind them, Natsu leans in to show that love and seal it with another kiss…

"EWWWW!"

"Ugh parents, do you guys realize you're still in public?"

Natsu turns over to face the voices and Lucy sits up, flushed she with embarrassment to be called out like that by her own children. The youngest is giggling like crazy, Nashi is standing there with a smirk, and Ryuu simply rolled his eyes again, "Are you two done?"

"Oi! You little brat," Natsu gets to his feet to chastise his son, "if I wanna kiss your mother, then I'm gonna kiss your mother!"

"It's okay Natsu," Lucy places a hand on his chest to keep her husband from advancing, "I'll handle this." "Now," addressing the oldest ones, "unless you want me to tell your crushes about you, I suggest you think twice about teasing us."

Ryuu deadpans, "y-you wouldn't…"

"But I don't have a crush," Nashi retorts.

"Oh, look there's Arashi now!"

"Where?" Nashi looks around for a second before realizing her mistake. "Mom! You better not!"

Lucy chuckles, "keep an eye on your sister till we're ready to go and I'll _consider_ not telling them." Groans erupt but Nashi and Ryuu just grab Lani's hand and march off to the opposite side of the field.

"Ugh," Natsu turns to his wife, "you just had to remind me that my Nashi girl has a crush on Gray's son."

"Oh, get over it, _daddy,_ eventually all little girls grow up."

"Yeah, well doesn't mean I gotta like it," he mumbles.

"Stop thinking about it." Lucy runs a finger along his chest to change the topic, "and instead, why don't you finish that kiss you started…"

Pulling his giggling wife closer, Natsu let's out a semi growl and whispers in her ear, "you just wait till the kids go to sleep tonight… and then I'll finish it."


	31. The Wishing Well

The Wishing Well

"Miss Lucy!" the little girl waves her hand excitedly from across the room. "Miss, Miss, Miss!"

"Yes, Wendy?" the teacher's aide walks up to the table and kneels, "are you finished with your drawing?" Nodding her head with a small blush upon her cheeks, the child holds her drawing up for Lucy to see. "That's wonderful Wendy! Is that your cat? But why is it blue?"

Wendy smiles wide, "name's Happy! Don' know why he blue tho but it's cute!"

"Yes," Lucy chuckles, eyes brimming with delight, "he's very cute!"

Content with the response, Wendy goes back to doodling a new cartoon while the teachers aid floats around the room checking on other students. Lucy loved this part time job even though it wasn't quite in the field she was studying for, the credit still counted, the pay was decent, and not to mention the students were adorable most of the time. Of course, there were a few that could be a handful, but nothing the bubbly 22 yr old blonde couldn't handle and besides, the teacher Mirajane was also a blessing to work with.

Storytime was probably Lucy's favorite part of the day. Books had always been her sanctum even from a young age and to impart that same love into these children was like paying it forward for the new generation. They would gather round her with their snacks, the eager little faces and once a week she even delighted them with original little stories she would create just for them. Filled with characters like Princesses and Dragons, of mythical elves and other magical creatures, even using their names mixed in to make it come alive for the awestruck youngsters.

Lucy smiles from her desk, this school year was shaping up to be a great one.

Across town at Magnolia University, a young man hurries out of class. Checking his phone, he's got 30 minutes to get to the primary school and pick up his sister, but traffic is often a pain at this hour. His sister-in-law Mavis usually picked Wendy up but today she had an appointment leaving Natsu to rush. It's been a struggle for the 24-year-old, being thrust into the role of guardian at the age of 20, to drop out of college and take time off to raise a 2-year-old. Not that it mattered, there was no way he was going to allow Wendy to be sent to a foster home after their parents died. It wasn't her fault tragedy struck and left her an orphan, so he was going to lavish that little girl with all the love and affection their parents would have given her.

He thrums his fingers on the steering wheel, as the car slowly crawled its way towards the front of the school. The line of parents patiently waiting to pick up kids was pretty typical, however annoying it may be, but a requirement for the students in kindergarten and first grades for release at the end of the day. Teachers and security waited with the children, handing them off as each car pulled up. Natsu smiles when he finally sees the tell-tale blue hair of Wendy bouncing as she waves to him.

"How was your day at school Wendy?" popping the question as the first grader buckled herself in to her booster.

With a click and a bubbly response, "lots'a fun! We drew and Ms. Lucy read us a story! Ms. Lucy always has awesomest stories to tell! Yuck, then Mrs. Dreyar gave us reading to do."

Natsu chuckles, side-eying through the rearview, "What's with the pouty face? I thought you like reading?"

"Not for homework. I wanna read for fun!"

That only makes him laugh harder, "tell ya what, how about we get some ice cream at the mall, then I'll read with you, sound better?"

Wendy's face lights up, "Yay! Ice Cream!"

"Kozmic Cones it is!"

On the opposite side of the mall nestled near the food court, Faeries Café was a popular little hangout. Good food that even a college kid could afford drew them in at all hours of the day. Lucy was no exception and today was her weekly meet up with her best friend Levy McGarden for coffee. It had become a routine ever since they'd finished their undergraduate programs and moved on to graduate work, she in the field of English Lit while Levy focused on Ancient Linguistics. Between classes and working jobs they rarely had much time anymore to hang out.

"How are things going with Gajeel," the blonde stirred at the slowly warming coffee, "did you guys pick a date for the wedding yet?"

"He said not until after I graduate, which is only one more semester, so I agreed."

Lucy leans onto her propped hand with a light smile, "You're so lucky you found someone already Lev, I'm really happy for you two."

"Aww, Lu you'll find someone," the bluenette reaches over the table and grabs her friend's free hand, squeezing it before retracting back into her seat, "and I bet it'll happen when you least expect it to."

But the blonde just sighs, "Doubt it, I'm so busy I don't have time to meet anyone unless they are under the age of 7," chuckling lightly, "and no one in my college classes are very interesting to me."

"You haven't dated anyone since _him_ that I can recall." Levy taps her chin, "maybe it's not that you can't but won't look at anyone else."

"What are you my psychiatrist now?!" teasing at her friend. "I'm fine, really, not like I don't have enough on my plate to deal with, right? And as for my ex," Lucy shrugs her shoulders, "we lost touch in college…"

The girls spend about an hour chatting and catching up, planning that upcoming weekend when another friend will be dropping by town. Cana Alberona was never one to stay still for very long but luckily her job in fashion fit her personality well, jet setting around to photograph models and actors for Sorcerer's Magazine. She was so different in personality from the other two girls and yet the trio were inseparable in high school. It wasn't really their thing, but for Cana, hitting a bar or club was definitely going to be on the agenda.

Which was fine, she guessed, nothing wrong with hanging out with a couple of girlfriends at a bar. _Hopefully no one bothers us…. Ugh, but some guy always does!_ As she walked away from the café, Lucy hangs her head wondering if her love life would always be a struggle. She was sick and tired of even trying to meet guys when it usually turned out they only wanted her, sighing, _for my assets_ …. It wasn't her fault she was born with these curves, even thought about getting a reduction one day just so she didn't have to deal with them anymore.

There had only been one serious relationship in her life and while the guy definitely loved her body, Lucy knew it wasn't the reason he'd asked her out in the first place. Back then surrounded by so many friends, she'd never cared much about having boyfriends or being in relationships but funny how things change and now 5 years later, it was kind of lonely.

She sees the wishing well a few feet away, absent mindedly pulling out a coin as she walked towards it. It was such a silly thing to make a wish and throw away a perfectly good quarter but well, flicking the shiny metal into the water, what could it hurt, right? To have someone like him back in her life again, maybe the false smiles she wore would finally be real.

"Ms. LUCY!"

"Wendy?" The young blonde turns around to the voice of her student, semi-surprised though this was a mall and all, just in time to have the little girl hugging to her legs. "Wendy, what a nice surprise to see you here!" Lucy hugs the girl back, "but who are you with sweetie?"

The little girl, with eyes practically shining, bounces on her feet pointing behind her, "my brother gots me ice cream."

"Your broth…" As she follows Wendy finger, Lucy cannot believe what she's seeing. "N-Natsu!" a light gasp as her hands fly up to her mouth and moisture clouds her vision. "Oh my god! I-Is it really you?"

Sporting the trade mark goofy grin that she knew better than most plastered on his face, "Yeah it's me, heya Lucy," scratching his head, "Didn't realize you were the teacher she always talks about. How ya been?"

Tears trickle down her cheeks and before she can stop them, her feet carry her towards him, hands flying into fists. In that moment Lucy's surroundings fade away and all she can see is Natsu, standing there in the flesh. No Wendy, no shoppers, just him. "Why!?" She beats at his chest, "no calls, no texts, no goodbye! Four years! Y-you just left me hanging how could you Natsu!"

"Luce…" he had no idea what he could say to the sobbing woman in his arms to slow her tears, grabbing her hands to stop their fury but keeping them held tightly to his chest. She was right, everything she said was the truth. Natsu was an asshole for not making the effort to contact her as soon as he could, and he knew that. So, he did the only thing he could and held her quietly, whispering soft apologizes and hoping it would be enough to soothe the pain he never knew she had held onto.

Eventually Lucy slumps against him, liquid still flowing but her sobs withering into lighter exhalations. "I'm sorry," her voice strained and muffled, "I didn't mean to break down like that."

"No," Natsu pulls her head against his shoulder, cradling the back of her head, "don't be sorry, I should have reached out to you too it's just that…"

"I know about your parents…. I ran into Gray a couple years ago and he told me that's what happened." Lucy pushes away just enough to look up at the taller man. "Natsu I would have been there for you if you'd have let me, you didn't have to do it all alone."

"I know Luce…. We…"

A meek voice breaks through the din, "I-Is Ms. Lucy okay?"

"Oh my!" Lucy pushes away and drops to her knees beside the little girl, followed quickly by the elder brother. Still wiping away the streaks of salty liquid, Lucy takes the child's hand, "I'm so sorry you had to see that Wendy. I'm okay really, I am I promise. We," glancing to Natsu who nods, "we went to high school together and haven't seen each other in a long time."

The poor child's face is still sullen and full of worry. "Are you, are you mad at my brother Ms. Lucy? Did my brother hurt you?"

"He…"

Natsu put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, cutting off her response. Turning to his little sister, "I did, a long time ago when you were still very young, I made Lucy very, very sad."

"But he didn't mean to sweetie," Lucy chimes in trying to comfort the child, "your brother was going through a lot of things and it just happened."

"So, you really aren't mad at my brother?"

"No, I'm not," the woman smiles. "I rather like your brother a lot." Lucy feels the warmth tingling in her cheeks but does her best not to show it. "He's, you know like how we learned about the bad guys and the good guys in class?" The child nods. "Your brother is one of the good guys."

That brings a delighted smile back to Wendy's face. "I think so too! He takes really good care of me after mommy and daddy died."

"I'm sure he does," Lucy smiles back.

"Wendy, honey," Natsu steps in handing out some change to the girl, "would you like to go make some wishes while I finish talking to Ms. Lucy?" The child looks to her teacher, then back to her brother nodding, taking the change and skipping off to the wishing well. "What's the odds that she'd end up in your class?" turning to the girl still crouched, Natsu helps Lucy to her feet, "or running into each other at the mall's wishing well?"

Lucy shakes her head rather than respond. Magnolia wasn't a large city, it was bound to happen sooner or later so there was no point in making it out to be anything more than mere coincidence. "I-I sh-should probably go so you can get back to Wendy." Lucy turns away. "I must look like a mess right now…"

"You are still just as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

The blonde stiffens. His words…. His tone… sends an electric shock through her frame. Tingling along her skin when his hand comes to rest on her shoulder and the heat radiating from his body infringing upon her space.

"I'm such an idiot for letting you go once. You must be settled down by now with someone…."

She shakes her head, refusing to turn around, and answering in a soft tone, "there hasn't really been anyone since you. No one's ever treated me…. the way you used to treated me…"

One hand on her shoulder turns into two around her waist. "I don't expect you to forgive me Luce, but if it's any consolation, I still love you, maybe even more now, knowing how much Wendy adores you too." Lucy squeezes her eyes shut, willing back the tears again. "Would you give me a second chance?"

"Please say Yes!" The young man and woman's heads whip around to see a beaming Wendy practically bouncing. "Please say yes Ms. Lucy!"

Natsu let go of Lucy's waist, turning her to face him. "Well, Ms. Lucy?" A large grin growing on his face with the thought of buying his sister that new dress she's been fawning over. "You wouldn't want to make your student sad, would you?"

"Gah, you really haven't changed," she punches his arm, playfully with a smirk. "Lucky you," grabbing his shirt, "I still love that goofier side," and pulling him down for a kiss….


	32. Chemistry Hell

Chemistry Hell

"I'm sorry Ms. Heartfilia," the teacher hands her back her latest practice exam results, "I know you try really hard in this class, but maybe Chemistry is just not your subject. Most students struggle with a subject or two, that's normal."

"But it's going to pull my GPA down if I can't boost my grade in this class." Lucy slumps back into her seat, "and if that happens my dad might make me quit the cheer squad."

Professor Warren crosses his arms in a relaxed manner, leaning back against a near by desk. After a couple minutes he taps his chin, "maybe one of my AP chemistry students could tutor you…. yeah," he sits up straighter, "I'll just ask my top kid, I'm sure he'll agree to it. Does Thursday after school work for you? You two can just use my classroom for an hour or so then figure out a schedule of your own from there."

"That would be great! Thank you, Mr. Warren!"

Lucy was a bit nervous all through her Thursday classes, wondering who this tutor was going to be, and _praying_ that they'd be able to help her with her problem. It wasn't that the grade was horrible, for many kids, C's still got you a degree. But for her, well mainly her father, it wasn't good enough. B's or higher, that was the deal and she'd had to beg and plead just for that. To him anything lower than an A was a disgrace.

She adjusts the strap of her backpack and picks up the pace. It would be horrible to make a bad impression on the first meeting. Lucy envisioned a shy or introverted guy, probably the typical nerdy type with glasses the whole nine yards and she wanted to do her best to put him at ease. Everyone assumed because she was a popular cheerleader that she'd be extroverted or even ditzy when in reality Lucy was top of their class in English, top 10 percent in history and loved nothing more than to curl up with a good book to read at home or in some tiny coffee shop. The giggly, bubbly blonde routine was all for show on the field, but it wasn't exactly who she was.

As Lucy entered the room, professor Warren was speaking with a young man near his desk and she presumed it was her tutor. _Pink hair, I think I've seen that kid around._ Sometimes hunched over a book in the library or quickly weaving through the crowded hallways, she'd never gotten a good look at his face before. But now standing still, Lucy noted he was possibly a foot taller than her, in decent shape. She cocks an eyebrow, _he fills out the polo uniform nicely_. Even the glasses were becoming of him.

Seeing her enter, the teacher ends his conversation and waves Lucy over. "This," placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Ms. Heartfilia is Natsu Dragneel. He's the President of the Chemistry Club and probably the smartest student we have here when it comes to science. I'm sure he'll be able to help you out, oh and I already went over with him what I think you could work on so he could tailor the tutoring sessions. With that I'll leave you two."

By the time the teacher left the room, an awkward silence had slowly begun to bloom. Assuming her suspicions were accurate, Lucy takes it upon herself to break the ice. She sticks out her hand, "Hi! It's nice to meet you Natsu!"

Natsu cups the back of his neck with a slightly heated flush. It's not often, okay well maybe more on the rare side that he's ever this close to a female and let alone one this pretty. He shakes her hand, "yeah, nice to meet you too," but quickly withdraws it. "Shall we get started? I assume you have better things you'd rather be doing."

 _Well that was a little rude._ But Lucy ignores the snide comment, simply smiling again and nods, following Natsu to a set of tables where he's already got some papers set up. _Maybe he's just socially graceless_ , she shrugs to herself and takes a seat opposite him.

As Natsu shuffles through what looks like practice sheets, Lucy folds her arms and lays them on the table, leaning over a bit to watch. She's gotten used to her own body and how her boobs tend to squish up from this position, but while most guys at least glance, Natsu doesn't even batt and eye. _Weird._ Oh, well, it's not like she wanted that to happen, frankly Lucy hated guys who thought she was one of those, _'do anything to be popular,'_ girls. "Say, I wanna thank you for helping me Natsu. I really need to get my grade up to at least a B in this class, so the tutoring is gonna be a real help."

"Don't worry, and I won't tell anyone you're getting extra help."

"Why would I care?"

"I assumed you have an image to keep up, being one of the popular kids and all."

Lucy's eyebrow twitches, but she keeps her calm, "thanks for the concern, but no it's not a problem if anyone knows."

"Alright," Natsu places a piece of paper in front of her, "let's get started then."

For the first 20 minutes or so, the problems were fairly easy for Lucy, she understood them, but as they grew progressively more difficult so did Natsu's attitude towards her. At first, she brushed it off, reasoning in any way to justify the rude attitude. She needed this help and if he was the best, she would try her hardest to endure some discomfort….

He runs his hand down his face with a groan, "for the third time, calorimetry is about _measuring_ the amount of heat released or absorbed during a chemical reaction because that tells you if the reaction is exothermic or endothermic. So, that still means whether its bomb calorimetry or constant pressure calorimetry, heat flows are always measured the same way, through temperature changes. See," he stabs at the problem listed on the paper with his finger, "E, the answer is E!"

"Oh…. I-I'm sorry, I'll get it the next time."

"Sure," scratching out the answer and grabbing a new sheet, mumbling, "that's what you said last time."

The tears Lucy had been holding back burst free. She couldn't take it anymore. "Look I'm sorry! I'm trying my best here and…"

"Maybe if you put as much effort into this as you probably do with cheer, you'd get it."

That was it. Without another word, Lucy grabs her things, shoves it haphazardly into her backpack and runs out of the room desperately trying to wipe away the tears that cloud her vision. _He is such an asshole!_ She had enough people judging her just because she did cheer, and she didn't need the guy who was supposed to be helping her doing it too! Cheer was a great way to get some exercise and yeah, while some of the other members were looking at it as a means of popularity, she wasn't one of them. _He's just like my father!_

Natsu had brushed off the girl's reaction. Sure, he could have been nicer but what for? He had meant what he said and maybe if she focused more on her studies she wouldn't be struggling. Oh well, they ran in different crowds anyways and while Professor Warren might give him hell for it, what was that old man going to do? They needed him to win the Decathlon.

Back at school the next day in the library, Natsu was focused on his Pokemon Go! when suddenly, another firecracker slaps him in the back of the head…. The thwomp sound that echoed in the room was loud enough to gain the librarians attention, but before Natsu could really respond or protest, said feisty girl had started to pack up his belongings. "Levy? What the hell?!"

"You're coming with me!" she shoves the bag in his chest and through gritted teeth, "somewhere I can scream at you as loud as I want to!"

"I'm not…" Levy raises her book to hit him again. "Okay, Okay!" putting up his hands in defeat. "Just don't hit me again!"

"No guarantees," she grabs his shirt sleeve and drags him from the room. Every door she passes, Levy scans it and finally, almost to the end of the hall, she finds an empty classroom and pushes Natsu inside. "Sit," she points at the nearest desk while she closes the door to muffle her shouting from the hallway.

"I still don't know what your problem is," Natsu drops his backpack next to the chair. "Why the hell did you hit me so hard too?" he rubs at the slow forming tender spot where she'd smacked him, "it friggen hurts!"

"Well you deserve it!" Levy finally takes a stance in front of him, leaning against another desk. "How can you be in such a good mood, knowing you made a poor girl cry yesterday?!"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Lucy is one my closest friends and she called me in tears last night! Why the hell were you so mean to her? I've never known you to be such an asshole Natsu. I mean," throwing her hands up, "was she rude, did she do something, say something to piss you off? Lucy's always been a sweet person too so what the hell happened?"

Natsu sits back in his chair, crossing his arms with a furrowed brow. "I didn't know she would be friends with someone like us. I assumed she was, you know, one of _those people_."

"What is that supposed to mean?! Those people?"

"Like the popular girls, the stuck up, spoiled kids that thumb their noses at us, plus I know she's rich. I bet she was only getting tutoring cause they need to maintain a certain GPA to be on a team."

Levy's demeanor switches and if he thought she was angry before, Natsu swore steam was starting to rise from her head. "Natsu," she pinches the bridge of her nose in disgust, "Lucy is on the cheer team because she enjoys it, and she's certainly not even close to what you think." Looking back up, "for starters her English and History scores are higher than mine and yours. Chemistry is really the only class she struggles in. And lastly, yeah, she might come from money, but she's one of the most down to Earth people I know!"

Standing up and slamming a closed fist on the desk and setting Natsu into a straightened sitting position, "you hate it when others stereotype us and that's exactly what you did to her!" All the blood drains from the young man's face. But his stunned silence does not go unnoticed. "Natsu," Levy leans back against the other desk with a long exhale, "you need to make this right and I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright," he holds up his hands in defeat before slumping in his chair. "But… W-What am I supposed to do? I can't, I mean I wouldn't know what to even say besides I'm sorry." Natsu grabs his bag from the floor and places it in his lap.

"Well you better figure it out by tomorrow…"

"Wait! T-Tomorrow?!"

Nodding, "tomorrow, 1 pm and don't you dare be late, meet us at Fae's Diner understood?"

"But…"

"Excuse me?" her eyebrow twitches.

"Never… Never mind," he mumbles and clutches the bag tighter like a shield, "I'll be there…"

Around 9pm that evening, there's a knock at Natsu's bedroom door, just seconds before his mother is walking in with 2 cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"Mom?" he sits up on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

She hands a mug to him and sits on his computer chair facing him. "Think I don't know my son well enough? You barely touched your dinner and for a boy that usually gets second or third helpings…" taking a sip of her drink, "something is wrong."

"I'm fine," looking anywhere but his mom and sipping at the chocolatey drink, "maybe I'm just coming down with a cold or something."

"Oh, I see…. Should I make an appointment with the doctor so he can poke and prod at you?" Placing the mug on the desk, she clasps her hands together in contemplation, "hmm, or better yet force you to drink that nasty medicine you love so much? Yeah…. I know I still have half a bottle left…"

"I give, I give! No gross meds!" Natsu closes his eyes with a sigh, "I made a girl cry on Thursday and now I need to figure out how to apologize."

"Forget the meds, you deserve a slap instead! I didn't raise my son to be mean to girls!"

"Please don't," he cringes, "Levy already cracked me a good one," rubbing the back of his head, "it still throbs."

"I knew I liked that girl for a reason." Settling back in her chair and picking up her mug, "Alright son, tell me what happened."

"It all started when Professor Warren asked me to tutor a girl…"

For the next 30 or so minutes, Natsu went through the entire story from start to finish leaving nothing for the imagination. It was tough, admitting to all the rude comments and watching his mother's reactions. He could tell she was deeply ashamed of how he had behaved but still she sat there not saying a word until the very end.

"… so that's everything," his head hung in shame, voice quieted. "Levy was right, I judged her before getting to know her first. Mom, I'm such an idiot," he settles the empty mug on his bed with a groan, "she's so pretty too," a slight flush alighting his cheeks, "and smart. I checked around and what Levy said about her kicking my butt in English is totally true."

His mother could see the pain behind her son's expression, feel the weight being shouldered through a shaky voice. There was no reason to admonish him any more than he was already beating himself up over. Her drink now cold and long forgotten, she stands up and sits on the edge of the bed next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his knee.

"Natsu, the important thing is you realize what you did was wrong. Yes, it took Levy knocking some sense into you, but at least you have the opportunity to fix things and start over with this Lucy girl." Giving his knee a gentle squeeze, "now, you say you think she's pretty?" She giggles and he nods lightly while the blush re-erupts upon his cheeks. "My son's first little crush!"

"Mom, so not funny!" He harrumphs, crossing his arms in a dramatic manner.

"I know, I know," she chuckles, "I'm sorry forgive an old woman for her amusements. So, do you have a picture of her?"

"Um," looking over at his bookshelf, "yeah she should be in a yearbook." Natsu stands up and grabs it from the shelf, flipping through the pages as he walks back. "Here," he hands his mom the open book, pointing towards a photo. "That's her, Lucy Heartfilia."

She looks closely at the high-quality black and white photo, noting the fresh-faced young girl indeed was pretty, despite not being in color. "Heartfilia…. As in Heartfilia Enterprises? Boy son, you sure know how to pick 'um."

"Why, what's so special about it? I know she's got some money."

"Her family was one of the wealthiest in our city, I mean Jude Heartfilia is still rich but after his wife passed away about 10 years ago, he lost some of that fortune because of all the medical expenses her illness left behind."

"Oh man," Natsu plops back onto his bad, "you're telling me the girl I made cry's mother is dead? Great, that makes me feel even worse now."

"You said you have to meet them tomorrow, right? That's your chance to apologize and make it up to her. So, what are you planning to say or do?"

"I have no idea! Ugh, I'm not good at talking with girls…"

"Tell ya what Natsu, tomorrow morning I'll take you to the store and we'll go look for a small gift, flowers, or something. Do you think you can find out what she might like, maybe stuffed animals, anything?"

"I can text Levy, she'll probably give me some pointers."

"That's a start. As for what you'll say, just show her the same emotions you showed me tonight, about how sorry you are for hurting her like that. If you are genuine, I'm sure she will accept your apology. It sounds like she's a sweet girl, so hopefully she'll forgive you, or at least won't be mad at you anymore."

"Okay… I'll text Levy too."

"Good," standing up, his mom grabs the two mugs ready to leave, "get some rest, we'll leave after breakfast."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Natsu."

~~~xx~~~

He didn't know how long he had been pacing in the alley next to Fae's diner. An hour or was it only 30 minutes? Checking, rechecking the time on his phone as the minutes ticked down closer and closer to 1 pm. Should he be early? Right on time? Definitely not late. Yes, certainly that would be bad. Natsu removes his glasses and wipes at the sweat building upon his brow, why'd it have to be so hot today? As if his nervousness wasn't bad enough, going in there looking like he'd just left the gym was _sure_ to make such a wonderful impression!

The pink and white flowers he'd chosen based on Levy's recommendation were holding up nicely despite the humidity, and the blue stuffed cat doll he'd bought, Natsu hoped Lucy would like it. He thought it was adorable, a blue cat with these big round eyes and a silly grin…. It was so goofy, it just had to gain him some kind of smile out of the girl!

12:50pm.

Ten more minutes. Natsu gulps down the scant amount of saliva quickly drying up in his throat. All morning his mother had helped him rehearse what he could say to the girl without looking like a complete and utter dork…. But dang it to hell, this is the most nervous he's even been in his life! Give him a battle of chemical formulas against his nemesis at Saber High any day compared to this! Throw him off a cliff and tell him to swim, even that might be preferable. He was ready to give his apology once coming to terms and accepting how wrong he'd been, but now it reverted back to talking to a girl and Lucy was a very pretty, intelligent one. _AHHHHHHHH!_ There's a reason Natsu's never had a girlfriend before.

12:55pm.

A low groan slash whine leaches from his throat as he tucks the phone back in his pocket and walks to the front of the restaurant. This was the moment of truth, _suck it up Natsu! Dig deep and just get this over with!_ He grabs onto the door handle and walks on in, his gifts tucked close like a shield.

It takes his eyes a moment to scan before landing upon the blonde and blue-headed girls sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant. Whatever Levy was saying to her friend must have been interesting if the adorable laughter erupting from the girl was any indication. Were Lucy's brown eyes always that bright? _Probably would'a seen it last time if you'd made the girl laugh instead of cry._ _Ouch_ , stabbed in the heart by his own subconscious. Natsu's feet carry him slowly towards the girls with stuttered advancements despite the flight mode dancing in his mind.

As he reaches within a few feet of the table, it's Levy who first turns, and Lucy, curious as to why her friend had suddenly stopped talking, shifts in her seat…. The once beautiful shine slowly receding into a look of horror. "What are you doing here! I-I don't wanna see you ever again!"

But it wasn't Natsu, instead Levy who speaks up and places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Lu, I invited him here cause he wanted to apologize. I've known you both for a long time, and I promise he really is sorry for acting like that, it's not how he normally behaves."

"I don't know…" Lucy crosses her arms and cringes back, "that… that really hurt."

"Please," a quiet male voice interjects, bringing both girls attentions to him, "I just wanna apologize, a-and if after that you never wanna see me again I promise I will stay away."

"Lu, remember what I told you that night? Just give him a chance please, for me?"

She honestly didn't remember a lot from that telephone conversation because she was too upset to think clearly. Lucy takes a moment to reflect and the only thing she could think of was an incident that happened to Natsu freshman year with another girl on the squad. That girl was graduated now but Levy thinks it still bothers him and that's why he treated her the way he did. Not that it made it okay, but that at least she could understand it wasn't just how he acted normally.

"Alright… I'll hear him out."

"Good," Levy slides out of the booth, "I'll go grab us refills, Natsu would you like something?" He shakes his head. Motioning for him to sit, "Okay, then I'll be back."

Natsu moves to take the spot opposite of Lucy but pauses and juts out the flowers and cat, "H-Here, I got these for you."

"Oh," she tentatively accepts, "thank you Natsu, you really didn't need to…"

"I wanted to do something," cupping the back of his neck, crimson rushing along his cheeks as he takes a seat and sinks into the faux leather. "Talking with girls unless its school stuff, isn't something… we-well the little experience I've had didn't end so well and, I mean I get so nervous about what to say you know…" Taking a large gulp of air, "I'm really, really, really sorry I behaved like a total asshole to you! I shouldn't have just assumed you'd be like the others…" Natsu hangs his head and covers his face the moment he feels the tears welling up, "Mom was right, she _didn't raise a son_ to be mean to girls and yet look at what I did…." Little trails of liquid slipping along his cheeks, his voice quieting the longer he rambles. "You were so nice, never made me feel like the weird geek…. Fuck I'm such an idiot that I don't deserve being forgiven…"

Part of her wanted to stay mad at him at least for a little longer, turn the screws so to speak. But the longer she watched him unravel…. _He's crying…._ this guy is crying… in public…. _Since when do guys cry in public?!_ Lucy had set her gifts to the side as her own heart slowly bled for the young man. Natsu really wasn't such a bad guy after all in fact, his melt down made her drift back to the moments before he'd first opened his mouth in that classroom. Adorably handsome, glasses and all and now showing he has a sensitive side too... Lucy picks up the stuffed animal to scrutinize it. What a silly looking blue cat! Like a character in one of her favorite fantasy novels, it was so cute! Smiling to herself, _he did well, picking this for me._ Muffled light sobs tear her away from fawning over the toy and back to the situation. Her heart dropping at the sight.

With his head propped on his elbows and face buried in his hands, Natsu was too ashamed _or afraid_ to look up and see Lucy's reactions. He hadn't noticed when she'd slipped from her seat until a warm set of arms and sweet vanilla fragrance wrapped itself around and startled him. Expecting maybe Levy had returned, he straightens out quickly, turning, only to see the beautiful blonde smiling at him. "Lucy?"

"I forgive you Natsu." Lucy takes his glasses off and sets them on the table, wiping away at the streaks along his cheeks, "so please stop crying and let's start over again."

His gleaming onyx eyes flecked with green practically danced, "D-Do you really mean it? I mean yeah, I'd really like that!"

"Great!" Lucy beams back. "I'm glad you apologized, cause now I got to see the real you… and it's really sweet. I hope we can be friends from now on."

"Wait, I thought you just meant tutoring, y-you actually wanna be friends with me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I wanna get to know someone like you!" _Giggling,_ "it's so rare to find a guy who is smart, sweet and cute."

Natsu deadpans and if his face now matched his hair color he wouldn't be surprised, "n-no way."

"Well of course," her voice coquette, looking up shyly, "that's only if you wanna be friends."

"I'd really like that…"


	33. The Heart Wants What it Wants

The Heart Wants What It Wants

 _That's final Lucy! You are the Princess off this clan and must marry someone off our blood. An heir must be produced to carry on the line, you know that!_

 _It doesn't have to be this way father! I will not marry someone I do not love!_

 _Love? Do you think your mother and I loved each other in the beginning? We did as we were told, and love came later…_

 _I-I don't care about these stupid traditions!_

Those were her last words before she raced from her father's hut into the surrounding woodlands. Tears flow freely and unbroken as Lucy stumbled through the brambles and fallen leaf litter blanketing its floor. She didn't care who saw… if she couldn't marry who she wanted then she would run away! Far away! Why couldn't they understand _them_? Why couldn't her father see how much she loved _him_?

So, blinded by clouded vision, Lucy fails to notice the half-fallen log and trips over, landing hard on her knees but luckily hands keep her from face planting into the soil. _It shouldn't have had to come to this!_ She would miss some of the villagers, but it wasn't enough to make her stay. They didn't know the oppression her father put her through or the gilded cage he wanted to set for her life. _Freedom._ It was one of the things she loved about Natsu. He was so sweet and yet wild, showing her a whole 'nother side of life she had never dared to dream of…

But he came from a mountain clan. _It cannot be!_ Her father had told her. _You are a Faery, he a Draco, the two genera have never intermixed…._

 _And maybe that was because of your olden logic,_ she had spat back in her father's face. Her father had cursed the day he had allowed a visit from the Draco clan. Heir apparent or not, he refused to entertain the idea of his daughter marrying any from outside of their own kind. _Well too bad father, his love for me and mine for him has taken root and to stop it now would bring about my end…_

Natsu was the only one she could imagine herself with for the rest of her life. It mattered not that he had leathery wings or horns, for his bright smile and warm heart made him beautiful. He let her be herself instead of trying to control who she was. So, on moonless nights, he would whisk her away through the cover of darkness to some remote location to give her a piece of that freedom. And it was during one of these nights when he'd taken them to the very top of a banyan tree, amidst the stars shimmering in all their magical glory, Natsu had proposed... and she'd happily accepted…

 _I'm surprised no one followed me._ She didn't want to get up, but she knew she needed to get past their territory quickly before her father could send out a search party. Her wings were useless in these dense woods, but it provided better cover to hide. Lucy knew her clan could not stand up to the Draco's, they were too strong. _Just reach the mountain pass_ …. That's all she needed to do to be safe…. _or so she hoped._

Natsu was speaking with his own father just as she'd confronted her own. He had been certain his family would welcome Lucy with open arms, but a fear still crept up… what if they didn't? what if they changed their mind? They could kick her out and then where would she go? There was no way she could go back home. If only her mother was still alive, maybe things wouldn't have been so bad. _Her mother_ …. Would she ever be allowed to visit her mother's resting place again? She slaps the ground as the tears well up again, _mom I miss you so much!_

" _Get up my darling."_

"Mom?" Lucy whips her head around searching for the voice. That was her voice, she was certain of it! "Mom?!"

" _Get up my darling and follow your heart…"_

Scrambling to her feet, "Mom wait!" Lucy searches frantically around, but all she is rewarded with are the normal sounds of a forest. "Don't leave me please!"

"Lucy?!" She spins around to see Natsu rushing towards her. "Lucy what are you doing out here?"

"I-I…" her eyes are still search around, even though she knows in her heart her mother couldn't have been there.

"Lucy are you okay," he takes her into his arms, "what's wrong, tell me."

Watery eyes finally focus on the man holding her, "Oh Natsu!" she buries her face in his chest. "He refused! Said he'd never allow us to be together, so I ran, but then I tripped, a-and the next thing I knew I thought I heard my mother's voice!" Looking back up, "am I going crazy?"

His eyes soften, "tell me what your mom said."

"S-She told me to follow my heart."

"And what is your heart telling you?"

"To be with you."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes," a slight smile returning upon her face.

"Then what's so crazy about that?"

"Oh Natsu!" she entwines her fingers with his and leans forward until their foreheads are touching. "But, now what do we do?"

"You'll come home with me, where we'll be together forever…"


	34. You're In My Heart

You're in My Heart

All in Natsu's POV. Short fluffy song fic drabble

It was the first night since we left Magnolia, the first starry sky that held our team in its grasp after my confession. If that's what you could call it. _"Together forever…"_ was all I could manage, the rest disappearing from my lips like a cloud after the rains. But there was so much I wished I could say to you. _Lucy_ … you seemed so happy with it. I could tell by your smiling tears that as long as we'd always be together, you heart would be satiated. And maybe mine could be too. Oh, how I wanted to convey all that you mean to me but words…. Words don't flow for me like they do for you, and as I watch you sitting by the fire with Erza, I wondered, _'will mine be able to reach you someday?'_

To tell you how from that first moment, as you stood above my prone frame and that stupid Bora guy had finally gone, there'd been a flutter in my chest. I didn't know what it meant at the time, thought it was just my stomach getting ready to complain of its emptiness. But no, as time passed by those pangs continued, misunderstood by me and it was only after the Alvarez battle that I realized, it was the emptiness in my heart wanting to be filled by you.

What I couldn't impart through words I think I made up for in actions. Every time you were in serious trouble it was a battle to remind myself of your strength, that you could handle a lot on your own, but it killed me at times. And when things really got bad, the searing pains in my heart threatened to shred me from the inside out. Yet I played it as cool as I could for the others, knowing my strength was also theirs.

I close my eyes to the memories. Each time I almost lost you…. Fuck it still cuts me so deep. When you almost got trapped by Oracion Seis and fell from the sky…. To finding you lifeless because of DiMaria. My fists still clench. If you had died, I would have killed them all. Again, and again so they'd feel the same pains that I had endured!

And now every time I look at you it feels like my heart could burst. I've known the rush of a challenge and thought that was the biggest high I could ever feel. Yet it's not true. The eagerness to be by your side is stronger than any magnet we've ever encountered. More powerful than all the Ether in the world…. I wanna stay together! I need to be near you to make the pain go away! To know that you are safe. That rush of meeting you, seeing you, that beaming smile, your gorgeous frame, everything, every time is like that first time now and it makes me high on life.

No matter what Lucy, I promise. Whatever happens, my heart will only chase after you. It belongs to you and only you.

I wonder if our meeting had been fated. Was it a coincidence that your ancestor was once the woman who cared for us? Her scent provided my first sense of calming reassurance and now, yours gives me that and so much more. What kind of future will this lead to? I have no idea, but it doesn't matter anymore. For best or for worst, you are my biggest adventure. You, Lucy Heartfilia are my guiding star amongst a sea of celestial light.

Sleep refuses to take me tonight. You're so close and yet still too far away. So, I look up towards the sky and map out constellations like you've taught me. First picking out the easy ones, the zodiacs. Nice, there's Draco, my favorite. I remember the night you showed it to me, knowing I would love a dragon constellation. You'd said that Aquarius will always be yours, but I know you love them all just the same. Ugh! I know so much and yet I wanna know more about you! Every day that passes I wanna learn something new, something special!

Your laughter pulls me back to our little campsite and I look over. Those pangs return again and my heart clenches. As you play some kind of game with Erza, your hair waves gracefully in the light breeze, the golden flames of the fire frame your beautiful face. Dear Mavis. My breathing hitches at the very sight. _Lucy_. You are a goddess sent by the heavens and I, an unworthy time servant am blessed I was able to meet you in this lifetime.

I return the smile you send my way, happy to see you so content. Oh yes Lucy, I wanna stay together, forever and ever if you'll have me. Through thick and thin, I will be your willing slave and savior. I will give you my heart and soul until the end of time.

This must be what love truly is…

/pGa3AljfZo0 my cover

/W8OSYR7Pvmg w/translation (short version)

You're In My Heart by Mamoru Miyano

Lyrics Translated:

From the first day I saw you,

Only time has passed by…

The words I started to say

Have disappeared into the clouds

These unskilled fingers of mine,

Will they be able to reach you someday?

You're in my heart!

It seems like it'll burst! I've never known eagerness like this before

I wanna stay together!

If I can, then soon I want to meet you, I want to meet you every time!

Whatever has happened, my heart

Will only chase after you

If our meeting was fate,

What kind of future will this lead to?

You're in my heart!

So uneasy I can't sleep, again I look up at the sky

I wanna stay together!

I wanna know more about you! I wanna know more every day!

As you play, your hair waving gracefully in the wind,

The golden light that's gathered there won't leave your face!

I wanna stay together!

If I can, then soon I want to meet you, I want to meet you!

This must be what love is…


	35. A Second Chance at Love

A Second Chance at Love

Americas week. College AU.

After a long and frankly unfruitful day checking out Columbia University's campus and Engineering program, Natsu venture's into Brownie's Café, a local eatery on the spacious grounds. He had been accepted at two colleges, this one and Stanford which was a lot closer to home. So, his father flew him out to New York to see if the California boy would feel comfortable in the Big Apple.

Natsu grabs his iced coffee from the cashier intending on heading back to the hotel. "Yeah Gray," he chats with his buddy back home, "I don't know about this campus, they seem pretty…" But as he turns towards the front door a new customer walks in that takes his breath away.

' _Pretty what? Dude, you still there, did it cut off?'_

"I—I gotta call you back…" he stares wide-eyed at the beautiful blonde as she stares back at him. "Someone may have just changed my mind."

He hangs up the phone, slowly slipping it into his pocket. His mind is racing. Of all the places…. On the other side of the country…

"Natsu?"

Her voice reaches through the fog of his mind and pulls him back to 4 years ago. His breathing slows, she was even more beautiful than he remembered! All those middle school years spent joined at the hip. She was starting to develop back then, and he would always beat off the chumps who tried to get ahold of her. They were so close…. It killed him inside when her father moved them away to Aspen, Colorado the summer before Freshman year because he never got to tell her.

"Lucy?!"

Tears begin to pool in her eyes, those final memories she had shared with him all those years ago flooding back along with the emotions they'd stirred up. The day she'd told him they were moving. Oh, how she had fought with her father for yanking her out of the school she loved, and away from the boy she…. Lucy had been too ashamed, too brokenhearted after that day, that she never tried to contact Natsu again.

Natsu places the cup back on the counter. His feet moving of its own volition as his eyes stayed glued to the now full-figured woman standing before him. Lucy was haloed in the golden sunlight, streaming through the front doors just like an angel and unafraid anymore, Natsu was willing to step through the gates.

No words cross between them as he scoops her into his arms and sweeps her into a kiss that communicated everything, he had ever wanted to say all those years ago. They were but children with a budding bond growing between them. Now they were adults whose passions for the other had bloomed. When he releases her lips, still cradling and sweeping away the shed tears from her cheeks he knew, there was no way he'd ever let her go again.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers, praying for the answer she was hoping to hear.

"I was accepted into their Engineering program." Natsu smiles, "what about you?"

Lucy smiles, her eyes crinkling at the corners, "Journalism." But the guilt of their past sweeps over her. She lowers her gaze, "Natsu, about when I left…. I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Shhh," he places a finger to her lips and when Lucy stills, he lifts her chin. "It's okay Luce."

Her childhood nickname coming from his lips causes her heart to race, just like it did when it was just a schoolgirl crush. She sighs, Natsu could always make her go weak in the knees. From his flashing smile to the sparkle in his emerald eyes, Lucy loved how safe she always felt around him. She nods as the last four years of regret fade away.

He kisses her softly once more, "fate brought us together again and that's all that matters to me."

"Mmhmm," she purrs lightly, "and this time I'm not making the same mistake twice."


	36. A Silent Prayer

A Silent Prayer

Asia Week 3

From the moment their eyes locked onto each other in the lobby of the Ueno Terminal Hotel, Lucy and Natsu felt a strange pull in the pit of their stomachs. It was only their first night in Tokyo for the Fukushima Kenjin Kai Youths Program and already they could feel the pressure circling the air. Only 10 days they would be able to share this trip together until she would return to Los Angeles, United States and he to Lima, Peru. But who could have foreseen such a meeting would trigger such emotions?

Each day was a blast for them and the other 7 participants, travelling first in Tokyo, Yokohama, and Asakusa. Then riding the train to the Fukushima Prefecture where the bulk of their trip would take place. Aside from meeting the Vice governor and some of the more educational aspects of the program, they got to see the beauty of Fukushima's winter. From playing on the slopes near Mount Bandai in Aizuwakamatsu, touring a sake brewery and Tsurugajo Castle, to decorating their own lacquerware, each day was better than the last.

It had been amazing for Lucy to watch Natsu on the slopes with a snowboard! She was just a novice skier, but he seemed like a pro cutting through the white fluff. Their new found friends left them alone most of the time once they'd noticed the burgeoning fireworks between them.

"Shall we go again?" Natsu shouldered his board before extending his hand to her.

Lucy blushed and took his hand with a nod, then let him lead her back to the ski lift.

Natsu's broken English was easily understood by her, and she'd been thankful for paying attention in Spanish class. Lucy couldn't speak it well, but she could understand some of it. He was always patient with her, and some evenings after dinner when they had time to relax, Natsu would teach her more. His warm smile and positive attitude made her want to learn more. If only they'd have more time.

On their final night at the Yumoto Onsen Shintsuta hotel in Iwaki, Lucy kept up appearances through the group dinner, laughing and smiling like nothing was wrong. As the others discussed how to spend the rest of the evening, she feigned being tired instead. It was hitting her harder than she was willing to admit that by tomorrow this time, she and Natsu would be on separate planes heading back home. So, all she could do was fake it and hide the brewing tears.

But, Natsu could sense that something was wrong. He approached her as she left the banquet room.

"Camina conmigo," Natsu holds out his hand. "Eh, walk with me Lucy, let us see the shrine nearby."

Lucy looks at the gesture with a pained expression. As much as her heart leapt at the offer, her mind held back. They were getting too close, too quickly and the thought of never seeing him again was painful. Sure, they could keep in touch, having already traded social media accounts but it wasn't going to be the same. After tomorrow she'd never feel the warmth of his hand or see his smile in the flesh again.

"Natsu, I…" tears well up in her eyes, "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Why not? We just go see the shrine." Natsu refuses to let her stay in a stupor and takes her hand anyways.

She doesn't resist and after they stop at their rooms for jackets, allows him to lead her out of the hotel.

The Yumato Onsen-jina shrine was only a 5-minute walk from the hotel. It was closed for the evening but still accessible and besides, sightseeing wasn't the whole intention. When they reach the bottom gate, Natsu stops walking. He looks up at the massive stone tori. "Tis' beautiful, no?"

"Yes," Lucy sighs with a weak smile. She lets go of his hand and walks over to a rock water fountain with words on it. You couldn't read much of it due to the high sulfur content of the heated water, but the sound of the trickling was a nice distraction.

Natsu frowns. He hated seeing her so sad, but he could figure out her reasons without asking for he too felt the sting. It was like a cruel joke to put two people together in a situation like this and not expect painful consequences. Holding her hand had been the farthest he'd allowed himself to touch her because of that reason, but it was clear she needed more.

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Lucy gasps lightly from the sudden and unexpected intrusion. Natsu buries his face in the crook of her neck, just letting it rest there. No words just the sounds of water between them.

Silent tears flow down her cheeks. Why did he have to do that! Why! But those words stayed locked away. As much as it pained her, Lucy didn't want him to stop. It felt perfect trapped within Natsu's arms, almost magical beneath such a sacred gate. She closes her eyes and sends out a silent prayer to the Kami of this shrine.

"Yo creo que mi estoy enamorando de ti Tambien."

Lucy's eyes flash open. Did she hear that correctly? She was pretty sure he said falling for her but maybe she translated it wrong.

"I wish we not need go home tomorrow cause I like you."

She turns around in a burst of anger beating on his chest. "Why!" Lucy's tears return to torrents of salty brine along her cheeks. "Why'd you have to say that!" Her hits had no real power behind them, she just needed to let her emotions fly free. As if this wasn't hard enough to deal with, to verbalize it only drove the dagger deeper into her heart.

Natsu let Lucy flail for a minute seeing it best she let go over her anger. All the while he kept his arms encircled around her waist so she couldn't run away.

"Why…" her head finally drops against his chest and her arms bent at the elbows rested where they landed.

"Because it true." He tilts her face up, "this not the end yet," then kisses her forehead, "we will see each other again, I promise."

Lucy sniffles, "y-you shouldn't promise such things when we live in different countries…"

He chuckles, "I have idea. I still need to choose college and maybe Los Angeles be good for me. Eh, maybe you can help me choose one, yes?"

A golden sparkle returns to Lucy's eyes. She smiles, "Yes, yes! I can help you with that!"

"See," Natsu chuckles again and hugs her tight, "not the end."

As they walk away from the shrine hand in hand, Lucy utters another silent prayer to the Gods. _'Thank you…'_

*Bonus if you find my post on Tumblr fortheloveofnaluevents to see the shrine, and the exact spot featured in the story :)


End file.
